Endless Starfall: Immortality's Rise
by Hirvegil Gilraen
Summary: Before there was a unified kingdom, there was Glastheim, the greatest civilization RuneMidgard has ever seen. This is the story of its tragic fall, and the horrors its hopeless defenders faced. [Based on Crimson Twilight History]
1. Prologue: Meteors Birth

**(A/N): This is another story from me. I volunteered to lend a hand on Tom Valor's worldbuilding dream and I was lucky enough to be able to write the history of Rune-Midgard as based on Crimson Twilight. **

**Remember that Rune-Midgard is not ours. This is a fan fiction written by fans of the game. Tom Valor wants to build an alternate Rune-Midgard, a believable world that would be the basis of many fanfics in the section. The history I am writing is just the history we would like to portray. **

**In this fic, you will be reading mostly about Salendriel's apprentice and the other important characters like Osiris and how Glastheim was destroyed by Abraxil Sovivor by opening the two gates that brought Baphomet and the Lord of Death into the world. It will also include the end of the Elven Extermination War when the Payon Caves fell into the hands of humanity. **

**Following the traditions, I will also include an introduction as a first chapter. I won't be including the bios of some already known characters because there's no need to. Just read Crimson Twilight. Don't worry. After the intro, a short scene of the world will be shown. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Zero-S Presents:**

**Ragnarok Online Fan Fiction:**

_**Endless Starfall: Immortality's Rise**_

The rain was pouring hard and the sky was as dark as it should be in any stormy day in the forests of Geffenia.

Behind low trenches, several raydric archers were waiting. Each of them held their bows and would prepare to fire at the incoming elves at will. Beside them, their dark-haired commander stood guard patiently. This raydric-knight was no older than nineteen but what prompted his rank was because of his closeness to the renowned Lord Knight Salendriel. For some, this boy was just another unlucky soldier who was going to be sent into the constant hail of arrows and blades. But others who have witnessed what he had done in the name of Salendriel would be enlightened to mention his name: Necron Lorthiras.

"Raydric Commander, troops are in position. We are awaiting your orders."

The raydric-knight named Necron drew his large, heavy black sword that was named "zweihander" and stood up.

"All went as planned. May fortune smile upon us."

A band of thirty to forty raydrics positioned behind him.

"2nd Raydric Archer Division, fire at will!"

All the raydric archers sprang out from behind the trenches and let their arrows fly at the elven knights before them. The oridecon-tipped arrows tore through the elves and perforated the first lines. The bewildered elves scattered and their horses fell dead while their own hunters prepared to fire back. All of a sudden, bolts of fire and ice were falling on the raydric archers. The trenches collapsed as the armored archers scattered.

Necron raised a gauntleted hand to signal the battalion of claymore-wielding raydrics behind him.

"Our targets are the elven wizards and siege weaponry. Onward for Glastheim!"

The raydric-knight charged ahead with his zweihander gleaming in torchlight. His divisions followed and were starting to tear through the vulnerable elven wizards.

Blood was sprayed in the air in contrast with raindrops.

…………………………………………..

**Introduction**

**The Glastheimian Army **

**A. Raydric Army: **The raydric army is a private army of the church along with monstrous khalitzburgs and the clergy. These armored soldiers are classified into divisions like any other force would be.

**A.1. Raydric-Knight Divisions: **

**Necron Lorthiras: **A raydric-knight who is currently the commander of the 4th Raydric Division. Sometimes, he would be chosen to include the 3rd Division. He is a young soldier who was orphaned as a child and taken in by the Raydric Army to be trained as one of them. In his early training, his mentors were captivated by his abilities in the use of a heavy weapon (He was already using a broad sword at the age of 7). A lord knight named Salendriel noticed him and volunteered to be his trainer. Now the squire of the renowned lord knight, he has learned the necessities of being a knight and inherited the ferocity of his mentor. Aside from being militaristic, Necron is highly obedient and tenaciously brave. He would rather prefer to perish by his own sword other than bring disgrace to Glastheim or Salendriel.

**Kael Lukerion: **Once a servant of the Xamiur family, Kael was placed into training. Since he was a child, the disciplines and fanaticism of a raydric was taught to him thus, creating another knight of the Raydric Army. Kael is an excellent swordfighter and a skilled rider. He prefers to fight atop his horse and hack through divisions of elves just to carry out orders. Like his good friend Necron, he dislikes the misery of defeat and would not live to witness it. Aside from being so whimsical and seasoned, Kael is a persevering young man who puts duty above all else.

**B. Glastheimian Armed Forces: **Since the beginning of the Elven Extermination War, nearly everyone was being commissioned to join the war. Many thought the forces would be people who were just going to be downed by elven arrows and blades but that idea changed when one by one, the elven strongholds fell under their wrath.

**Salendriel: **The world renowned Lord Knight Salendriel is known to be the finest lord knight in all of Rune-Midgard. He wields a sword called Khatzbalger and signed up for the army in an open-tie method in which he discharged from his family. When the war turned in the bloody favor of the elves, it was him who helped the most in the turning of tables although he only killed non-combatant elves. Salendriel is a chivalric and highly honorable lord knight of Glastheim and took a liking to the boy Necron Lorthiras whom he trains every now and then.

**Kathris Deemspring: **A huntress who is constantly volunteering to the 7th Raydric-Hunter division. Her past in shrouded in mystery as she would like to conceal it once and for all. Since she was an infant, she was found in the forests by the elven general Lenaedir Deemspring. Having raised by the Payonese elves, Kathris was treated as if she was going to break at any touch. Lenaedir taught her about her own race, the humans and she hated them for that. However, all that was changed when Necron found her after they defeated the elven defenders around Mt. Mjolnir. The raydric-knight brought her to Glastheim where she was taught the truth about her own race and now she fights for humanity's survival instead.

**Inara Gibran: **A huntress serving as the acting commander of the 10th Hunter Division. Although demanding at times, she can be counted on to because of her leadership. She can be really cold sometimes and doesn't like opening up to people, making her admirers look like fools. This huntress also has excellent skill with a bow. A flurry of oridecon-tipped arrows from her can have brought down threateningly large bands of elven knights. She has a firm bond of friendship with Ahrandia.

**Ahrandia Rousse: **A wizardress in her early phases of advanced arcane study. Originally born in Geffenia, she traveled to Glastheim in order to study the ancient wisdom in its libraries. While not actually wishing to be a high wizardress, she craves for power. Wise, powerful and reckless, she is a dangerous force to recon with. A strong bond of friendship with Inara is well shown…sometimes.

**Daniel Cypher: **A seasoned knight in the service of the castle guard. Soon, he found himself assigned to the taskforce of the lord knight that turned out to be Salendriel's student. While he can be self-righteous and sarcastic, he will put Glastheim's survival above his life. Witty and experienced, this soldier can hack through enemy ranks with skill and precision.

**Arkyhm Zamarfin: **A greenhorn but visionary squire. Arkyhm is the son of the Professor Aedilus Zamarfin who at the same time mastered the basics of being a Creator. The inexperienced knight dreamed of one day becoming a lord knight. He had done well being a swordsman for some time until he became a knight.

**Farina: **A non-Albertan merchant who is currently studying how to become an alchemist. Not much could be known about Farina but her friends that would include Kael, Kathris, and Necron would know that she is an excellent potion and explosive maker.

**The Knights of Heaven: **These are the elite fighting forces of Glastheim. There are eight in all, each of them having own types of weaponry but required to have a heavy black blade in uniformity. They were exposed to dark magic in early embryonic stages by Meil'then Sovivor, the great grand high priest. The Knights of Heaven are magically altered to be unfeelingly cruel, powerful, and obedient.

**Abraxil Sovivor: **The influential grand high priest of Glastheim. Abraxil is the son of Meil'then and have mastered both divine and arcane magic. Once he was a benevolent and powerful leader until something dark, more ancient than Glastheim transformed him into something…unnatural.

**Haldivas III: **The current king of Glastheim and the humans of Rune-Midgard. It is widely known that he is a weak-willed monarch that would prefer having someone like Abraxil govern for him.

**The Elven Army **

**A. Payonese Elite Guard: **The elven capital was Payon and was protected by a being known as Fox Maiden.

**Meothrinas: **The elven king and currently military ruler. Some rumors say that his weakness is what led to their own downfall other than the human might.

**Lenaedir Deemspring: **A general serving as Meothrinas' personal escort. He found an infant human girl he named Kathris and raised her more like a favored weapon than a child.

**Prologue**: Meteor's Birth

_The time is after G-398_

_The Elven Extermination War was already at the climax. Ever since the start of the conflict, the elves and the human race branded the other as demons and call for the exterminations. Humanity would have fallen earlier to the elves if not for the efforts of the heroes Salendriel, Osiris, the unknown swordsman and a lot more promising young soldiers. With them, many elven strongholds fell and humanity had dominion on the land once again. Now a new generation of heroes will arise…and bring the bloodshed to a swift end. _

………………………………

A knight wearing his new Glastheimian plate armor stood still in the middle of a glade somewhere in Geffenia's forests where he was facing three strange men clad in grey heavy cloaks, each of them having long blonde hair with long pointy ears sticking out of them. They were standing close to the city walls that were still blackened from the siege earlier.

'I'm really in for it this time.'

The knight drew his broad sword. His helmet hid mostly all of his head except for his sharp golden eyes and straight blue hair that fell to his ears.

The men in front of him also drew their weapons. Two of them held halberds while another drew a crossbow. All three of them were eager for a skirmish especially when they only have one enemy who was knighted only recently.

The blue-haired knight took a defensive stance and waited for his enemies to make their move.

'These are elven operatives…and there are three of them.'

"Kael! Get away, boy!"

The knight who was called Kael leaped backwards, just in time to avoid a pillar of liquid flames that sprang from the ground between him and the elves.

Kael looked at the person who had called his name. It was the wizard Dearthal Xamiur.

One of the elves that were holding a crossbow emerged from the wide fire pillar aimed at Dearthal but before he could squeeze the trigger, the weapon broke into small wooden shards when Kael stroked his sword at it.

The elf leaped, left weaponless, grabbed an arrow from his quiver and drove it down the knight's shoulder.

Kael groaned in pain then pulled the arrow off. He remembered a skill that was just taught to him and threw his broad sword in the sky. The knight made an unarmed strike at the elf's jaw with his gauntleted hand then caught his sword in his free hand and thrust it through the elf's chest.

The knight withdrew his sword harshly, causing the corpse to spray blood on his polished gauntlets.

The wizard Dearthal walked beside him and glared at the two elven knights who were still on the other side of the fire pillar that was about to collapse.

"Stand with me, boy. Don't bring disgrace to the knight of Glastheim by falling to these spies!" the old wizard told him in a gruff voice.

The wizard raised his claw-like hand and began to speak in magic. An orb of raw, cackling lightning formed on his palm and began to grow. The fire pillar dissipated, just in time for the orb to completely materialize. Dearthal then pointed his charged palm at the first one to move. The orb flew directly at the elf, exploding on him then coursed through his body, charring it within seconds.

Kael still dazed from the spell he just saw, raised his sword and charged the last elf. His sword began to heat up and released a wave of scarlet flames as soon as it met the elf's halberd.

The elf's mail caught the flames and slowly burned the wearer's skin. Kael raised his sword then slashed diagonally, missing the elf's forehead but carefully cutting off his ear then burrowed deep in his neck, ending his life.

Kael looked around for more elves but it was clear that only he and Dearthal are standing.

"Just what do you think you were doing? Trying to be a raydric to soon after a failed siege?" the wizard yelled.

"I was…well…doing my…" Kael murmured.

"Forget about those blunders you made. Here, His Excellency High Priest Sovivor says this be given to you." the wizard took out a stone that looks just like a ruby that was yellowish and handed it to the knight. "And you might want to remove that helmet. It's got cracks all over."

Dearthal turned around and disappeared in a circle of teleportation. Kael looked at the stone the wizard gave him.

"A delivery from his Excellency? The high priest has been acting strangely months ago."

Kael Lukerion was a knight after all even though he was still a fresh one. As one of the chosen peacemaker knights that protect Glastheim, he was given an armor made with unique elunium that can only be found in Elmeth Plateau. The title was an honor for one as young as to join in his 20th year but no one denies his worth.

……………………………………..

"Carefully, Necron! Do it more carefully this time!"

A knight in brilliant silver mail kept on ushering instructions to the knight he had taken the liberty of educating.

"I know, Lord Knight Salendriel! I just can't…" the knight told his instructor.

Necron Lorthiras was still being trained as a knight of the raydric army. Among the ranks, he was assigned to the lord knight Salendriel. The raydric knight was orphaned as a child and was inducted into the raydric army of the church. His unshakable faith and brutal swordplay has earned him fear and respect. While exceptional at combat and aiding his allies, his combed straight black hair and brown eyes make him a heartening and somewhat attractive sight.

Necron carefully watched the movement of the orbs then studied them. He closed his eyes and held his saber near his chest. Remembering the movement of the floating orbs in front of him and made a spiral stroke attempting to hit them correctly.

The raydric opened his eyes and looked around for the orbs. To his disgust, the green orbs were still hovering around him.

"That's enough for now." Salendriel declared.

"What? But Lord Knight Salendriel, I can still…" Necron cut in.

"You have been busy these days especially when the elven spies had been released all over Geffenia after that failed siege. Off you go."

The lord knight turned on his heel and made his way out of the simulator room. The green orbs vanished when he raised his hand.

Necron sighed and put his saber back in its scabbard. He took off his helmet which he hated using and slouched out of the room.

"Back in those 'normal' swordsman days….there was nothing but holding a sword and making elven ears…."

…………………………….

A red-haired huntress was fiddling with a new type of ballista which was smaller and more portable then the ones used in sieges.

'Hm…I don't think this will do. Now what, Kathris?'

Kathris Deemspring was raised by the elves that she betrayed when she joined the Glastheimian archer division. Escaped from the forests of Payon at her 15th year, she now spends her time with trying to develop new ranged weaponry for the defenses. For the past 2 years, many people have begun to note that it was a blacksmith's job but she says it was worth her while. This huntress has gotten a lot of knowledge from the elves even though she is a human and often goes to her friend for more information: Necron Lorthiras.

"Necron…"

The huntress looked around the room. It was dimly lit and was full of bolts and arrows from the normal length and width to large and heavy ones used for her ballistae.

'Necron, when do you want this finished anyway? You're brutal.'

……………………………….

A marshal held up a report and showed them to all the members of the council inside the ornately walled room.

"We've received reports that the humans are pushing through the borders."

"Certainly, the recent attacks on our outposts are evident enough, Lord Meothrinas!" another marshal added.

"Agreed." The ambassador told them. "Humanity is on the move once again."

"This is absurd!" Meothrinas blurted out. "My 'nation' will not stand by and watch as the humans march on our very doorstep!"

"The humans are not our primary concern here." The ambassador reminded them. "How many times must I repeat myself?"

He looked at Meothrinas and placed a chart on the table. "Lord Meothrinas, you must heed my warning. This 'Knights of Heaven' that has pillaged the regions outside the capital could now have dire ramifications!"

"Knights of Heaven?" the first marshal repeated. "You rangers are being paranoid!"

Another marshal yawned. "Let's be more reasonable. Even if this 'Heaven Knights' and whatnot do pose a serious threat to us, what are you proposing that we do, Lenaedir?"

"It is simple." The ranger named Lenaedir mumbled. "As I've said, the raydric army has left the forested regions on El mas untouched. I say we strictly quarantine the villagers there and…"

Before he could finish, Meothrinas stood up, knocking a few scrolls off the oval table.

"I will not institute quarantine without guaranteed safety! That land is yet to be inhabited and we do not have proof of your claim, ambassador!"

Everyone turned silent and looked at the elven lord. Meothrinas sat down and took a deep breathe.

"The elven people inside and outside of Payon have suffered enough without becoming prisoners in their own lands."

"Lord Meothrinas!" Lenaedir exclaimed.

"Silence! I have things to worry about. All of you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 1: Recalcitrance

_(Disclaimer): I don't own the Elven King, Salendriel, Abraxil, Isis, Osiris, Unknown Swordie, and Knights of Heaven. I do own some of the characters and elves but they all pay respect to Crimson Twilight. _

**Chapter 1: **Recalcitrance

"But my king," Lenaedir blurted out.

"Sit down." Meothrinas snapped back.

Lenaedir refused to sit and remained standing. "I will not."

Meothrinas glared at the ranger then his eyes shifted to the ranger's pointed ears.

"Just how many ears have they taken from our brethren? Don't you think yours are going to augment their collection along with your followers'?" the king muttered.

Lenaedir's eyes widened.

"If we don't act soon, we'll all be imprisoned in our own capital! I will bring our people to El mas and gather what we need there! Artifacts and…"

"And how do you plan on reaching that plateau without getting your ears pawned? Al de Baran has already fallen months ago and it has been turned into a playground for bounty hunters!" one of the marshals cut in impatiently.

"I will be dead lest you, Lenaedir, will attempt to recapture that town along with your petty forces!" another yelled and pointed to the ranger.

All the other rangers in the council room sprang up and began to yell at the marshals who also stood up after them. The council was in an uproar and some were even throwing scrolls at each other.

Everyone was yelling at each other except Meothrinas and Lenaedir. The two were staring at each other as if nothing was going on around them. The king looked around for a moment then called out.

"Stop this madness! Guards!"

Two hawk-helmeted elves clad in scarlet armor entered the room. Both of them had a large crimson shield with golden linings and a double-bladed glaive which they held in the middle. The two bowed in front of Meothrinas despite the chaos.

"Remove these rangers from my sight!"

At the sound of the command, everyone fell silent. Lenaedir picked up his files and stormed out of the room while his followers picked up their things scattered on the marble floor. The ranger turned to Meothrinas before disappearing into the wide halls.

"You'll never get away with this."

…………………………………

Necron sighed and put on his winged helmet. The 3rd raydric unit that consisted with forty raydrics was going to be assigned to keep watch on Al de Baran in case the elves would make a move to recapture Amatsu.

It was half past three in the morning and the raydric knight was still tired after a severe session with Lord Knight Salendriel.

"Pity that lord knight isn't going to come...but why is he sending me and Kael…?"

………………………………….

"Send the Knights of Heaven? Have you lost your mind, Sovivor?"

Haldivas looked at the Grand High Priest who was standing beside the throne.

"King Haldivas is something the matter?"

The high priest walked around the throne while the king stared at him.

"Abraxil Sovivor, are you even considering what damage they can cause to everyone including the non-hostile creatures? You must be..."

"My king….the murderers they called 'elven assassins' pose a great threat to our frail raydric army and there are thousands of other threats as well."

"But our church's army is not so frail. Even if they can sneak past the summit's outpost, let's just send Salendriel and his student instead of the Knights of Heaven."

"Hm…you may have a point but would you rather have your own forces killed along with the raydrics?"

Abraxil's eyes hardened but his grin sustained.

"Even if the raydrics are near the summit outpost, the Knights of Heaven won't leave any scars on them."

"You-you're supposed to be the…"

"Let me enlighten you, my king. Our church and kingdom are starting to lose influence on all the people beyond our stronghold. A little display of power would bring us much fame and glory wouldn't it?"

……………………………

An hour later, Grand High Priest Sovivor found himself standing in front of eight knights outside the abbey. The king has granted him the authority over the Knights of Heaven after their _talk._

"Go, Sir Agranias. Kill everything around that forsaken mountain. Everything you see"

The knight called Agranias gave a salute to Abraxil. Seven other knights followed suit and mounted their special steeds upon Agranias' command.

All of them wore unique armor and carried different weapons of their choice. Their faces were hidden in shadows because the abbey porch embers weren't lit and Abraxil only used an orb of flames in his hand as a small light. All the knights wore a medal that had their names engraved on it with the title 'Knights of Heaven of Glastheim.'

The Knights of Heaven pulled the reins on their horses and faced the western gates. Abraxil turned on his heel and went back inside the abbey.

'Excellent. All is going just as planned.'

The violet gates opened as soon as the Knights of Heaven were lined up. Everyone stood clear of their path mainly because these knights would trample on anyone that would obstruct them.

Abraxil looked back at the Knights of Heaven before closing the oaken abbey doors. The fiery orb in his hand slowly dissipated, leaving the ceremonial room totally dark and eerie. Despite the darkness, the grand high priest sensed someone, one of his acolytes, come towards him.

"Excellency Abraxil…"

"I know what fate holds for us…and for those bastard raydrics that are always against what our church stands for, especially Salendriel's lapdog, Necron Lorthiras."

………………………………..

"Who's there?"

Necron drew his weapon, an enlightened zweihander, and tilted around. There was nothing in the sealed mines but he was sure he heard something make a sound. A scrambling sound that didn't belong to any of the porings that bounced around.

"Necron? Careful where you wave that thing…"

The raydric knight turned back. Kael and Kathris along with a few of the new raydrics approached him.

"I didn't expect her to be here with us…"

"I was raised by the elves, Necron. Bringing me here won't hurt at all won't it?"

Kathris armed her oversized crossbow with a large bolt.

Among other raydrics, the huntress and Necron used unusually heavy weapons. Hers was a ballista that she made which was strapped to her waist and could be aimed by lifting. It was more than four-feet long but was slightly thinner than most crossbows.

"So, why were you waving that thing around?"

Necron looked at his large black sword.

"I don't think it was a poring...but I'm sure it's something else."

Kael watched the porings bounce around them then bent down to pick up one of them.

"I'm not actually a veteran raydric but I've heard from your sources that the Knights of Heaven are actually…"

An arrow darted from above the sealed mine and bolted through the poring's slimy body, causing it to explode and splatter muck on Kael's face. Everyone else fumbled for their weapons.

Kathris bent down and pulled off the arrow from a large jellopy and examined it. The huntress got up and raised her crossbow.

"Enchanted shock arrow. These are kobolds."

She pulled the trigger using four fingers. The huge bolt sprang from the weapon and exploded on the place where the shock arrow came from. The force of the bolt knocked down a large portion of rocks and dust.

Before anyone could make a move, a barrage of arrows brought down a number of raydric archers behind her.

"Kathris…be more careful."

Necron channeled heat energies through his zweihander and launched gout of flames at another wave of arrows, causing them to dissipate midair. Kathris reloaded her weapon and regained her stance.

"You know, I wasn't going to get hit but thanks anyway…:

Kael tightened his grip on his broad sword and looked around. All was quiet except for the sound of clanking armor until a kobold emerged from the rubble. More of the blue-furred doglike creatures followed it.

"They're kobolds! To arms, everyone!"

The first kobold lunged at Kael who kicked up some dust at the beast and slashed overhead, cutting off the beast's head. The other kobolds stepped backwards at the sight of their brethren's blood on the grass.

From the corner of his eye, he could see zweihander being pulled out of another kobold's torso.

"Kael. These beasts wouldn't migrate here without a reason…"

Kael brought down his sword. The kobolds were starting to fall back but the next second they did, a chain flew out from behind them and entangled one of them. The sound of large enchanted steeds filled the air.

The kobold screamed as the chains slowly crushed its bones. Another chain flew out and this time, it pierced through its head, spraying brain tissues on its shoulders.

A knight emerged from the slope. He was mounted on a high steed and was holding the chains. Another knight followed him closely behind. This one held a large saber.

The kobolds ran to the higher slopes as soon as the two mounted knights approached them. The one holding the chains turned to his companion.

"Captain Agranias?"

"Our orders are to kill everything…kill them all while Aelumina's party take the elves."

The knight that was wrapped in chains charged and began to whirl his chains at the raydrics. The swordsmen were knocked away several paces.

Kael raised his sword but held his ground. Some of the raydric archers already had their bows stretched.

'Knights of Heaven? Are they mad? We're supposed to be…'

"Kael! Evade!"

Kael slid to the right, barely dodging the chain that struck a raydric archer straightly on the chest, causing the breastplate to break and letting blood ooze out of it.

"We have no choice. Defend yourselves!"

"But Kael, these knights are almost invincible! They'll wipe us out for good."

Kael looked at the raydrics who brandished their swords hopelessly against the captain Agranias but ended up being impaled.

"We have no choice, Kathris."

Necron raised his zweihander and raised it protectively over a downed archer. The large ebony blade was good enough as a shield. A chain bolted towards the sword and coiled around it.

'Lord Knight Salendriel didn't recommend this for just a normal use.'

The orb in the sword's hilt glowed in bright scarlet. Necron tightened his grip and tugged it severely. The chains coiled on it broke a minute before the whole blade began searing with heat.

"Futile effort, boy."

The raydric knight turned his head to the left only to be thrown against the rocky slope by Agranias. Before the mounted knight could drive his saber through the raydric's chest, a massive bolt flew towards his steed and knocked him off it.

"Captain Agranias, another target to the right." The Heaven Knight wielding chains called to him.

A figure appeared from the rubble created by Kathris' crossbow. He was a blonde swordsman wearing legion plate armor with Glastheimian runes. His lips curled into a smile after taking a few steps away from the debris.

"I think it's time to put away that sword, Agranias."

(A/N): The Grand High Priest in ancient Glastheimian times was the superior among the clergy. In real life, he was the pope; only that he has power over the Raydric Army and the Knights of Heaven.


	3. Chapter 2: Withdrawal

(A/N): One part of the Knights of Heaven P.O.V. has been adopted from CT: Midnight.

**Zhang Kai: **I don't play that. Hey, could you summon reviews for this fic? It helps a lot.

**Chapter 2**: Withdrawal

"You! Aren't you Champion Osiris' lapdog?" the knight of heaven wrapped in chains retorted.

"Yes, indeed he is. Now I suggest that you put away those chains, Phaernal."

Everyone except the raydrics, who were too busy pulling themselves together, looked up to see who had spoken. Everyone realized him at once. The dark brown hair, green eyes and the garbs he wore along with a pair of golden earrings.

"You've heard him "sir" Phaernal. You'll be argiope feed in an instant!" the swordsman told the knight Osiris called Phaernal. "And you'd better take back what you said earlier. I'm nothing close to being a "lapdog"."

Agranias moved his horse in front of Phaernal's and turned his head to Osiris.

"My apologies, Champion Osiris. My subordinate and I will be leaving immediately after the elves have been routed."

The champion's fists clenched.

"The elves are here?" He turned to the swordsman. "Take what's left of this raydric fighting force back to Glastheim. Report this atrocity to lord Haldivas."

"Me? But what about…"

Before the swordsman could finish, Osiris was gone. Agranias and Phaernal also turned around and rode after the champion.

The swordsman approached Kael and helped him round up the raydrics and raydric archers that were hiding from Phaernal's chains.

"What were the Knights of Heaven thinking?" Kael asked the swordsman who seemed busy thinking of something.

"'Following their orders from some dolt' says Osiris. Phaernal won't kill the lot of you just by mistake."

"But what of the other raydrics in the encampment?"

"We found them. Some dismembered while others were simply slain. All dead. Do you like khalitzburgs?"

…………………………….

"Grand high priest! I have had enough of this!"

"Peace, my lord. Is something the matter?" Abraxil asked back.

Haldivas stood up from his throne and started to make his way towards the exit.

"My king, what is this all about?" the grand high priest called to him.

Abraxil had to keep up with the king who was walking very swiftly.

"I'm going to detain the Knights of Heaven. Nearly all of the 3rd raydric division was slain just because of them and your careless planning!" Haldivas called back.

"Agranias just failed to…"

Haldivas stopped abruptly, causing the grand high priest to cut off. The king turned back to Abraxil.

"Your father made him that way. Agranias and Aelumina never disobey. They're not responsible for this slaughter!"

Abraxil grinned as an idea came into his mind.

"My king, you seem to have forgotten who I am. Am I not the one who influences your people the most? Am I not the holy man the other priests marvel?"

………………………………….

Meothrinas nearly crumpled the letter he just read. It was written by a scout who managed to slip past the rag-tag cordon of remaining raydrics and reached Payon before the makeshift encampment was attacked.

"Lenaedir, you fool…"

The ranger was reported dead along with the raiding party he brought with him. Meothrinas smiled at the thought of revenge. He still remembered the ranger's last words before leaving.

"_You'll never get away from this." _

Suddenly, there was a sound of a horse neighing then a loud banging noise. Meothrinas opened the curtains and nearly fell down upon seeing a horse running wildly towards him. It was already a few feet from the window.

The door flung open and one of his hawk-helmeted scarlet guards ran in and pulled him down just in time. The horse jumped in, shattering the large window glass. Meothrinas got up and brushed away some broken glass from his robes then looked at the enormous horse.

"We're under attack, my king. I presume that these humans were the one's who defeated Lenaedir."

Before the elven king could even draw his weapon, the steed's rider jumped in from the broken window. Meothrinas took a few paces back as he knew that the knight was wearing a familiar medallion.

"King Meothrinas, you'd better flee along with the others to the caves! It was a mistake to try and come back to our capital!" the guard told the king.

The human knight mounted his horse and drew two slightly short swords and charged the guard. Meothrinas crept outside and slammed the door shut.

He could hear the sound of metal clashing inside as well as blood splattering. The king looked around. More of the double-sworded knight's brethren were slaughtering the hapless defenders.

"King Meothrinas, come with me!" one of his royal escorts came to him.

"I see clearly now. It surely was a mistake to try and repel the humans with grandiose methods." Meothrinas muttered.

Five hunters that were following the royal scarlet guard stretched their bows and aimed at one of the humans that were wielding a lance but before they could fire, a barrage of black-shafted arrows brought them all down.

"Hurry, my king!" the royal guard urged Meothrinas on, avoiding one of the black-shafted arrows. "Most of us are already in the caves. We are already attempting a makeshift…"

"Caves?" Meothrinas cut in. "What about Fox Maiden?"

"Its servants are helping us so there is no reason to believe that it's a threat since it was sealed already."

The royal guard unrolled a banner of the Payonese elves and mounted his brown horse. A squad of elven knights and a group of odd-looking warriors rallied behind them.

Meothrinas recognized the assassins. The katars strapped to their arms and their outfits were already dripping with their own brethren's blood.

After evading more barrages of the black-shafted arrows, their party reached the mouth of the cave.

"Get in, all of you." The royal guard told all his companions.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" a knight asked.

"Everyone's dead. These were the same human knights that decimated our outermost regions."

Everyone except Meothrinas ran further into the dimly-lit cave.

"Telmar? We're waiting for you."

Before the royal guard could turn around and ride in, the same eerie sound of a horse filled the air and echoed all throughout the cave.

"Oh no…"

A group of hunters and knights rushed to the cave's mouth and tried to close the roughly built entrance made with materials hewn from the mountains.

To add to their anxiety, a large horse landed in front of Telmar's. Its rider raised his lance and brought it down on the bewildered royal guard. The lance punched through his scarlet breastplate and pierced through his chest and stuck out of his pelvis. Blood trickled down his wound and suddenly sprayed out like a fountain when the human knight withdrew his lance. The blood began to blend with Telmar's scarlet armor. The royal guard turned to face Meothrinas before finally falling off his horse, lifeless.

"Close the gates! Now!"

A band of hunters lined up in front of the human knight and continued firing arrows at him until the gate was almost closed. The hunters scrambled inside just in time to avoid the knight's whirling lance. The gate was fully closed now. It would take too long to penetrate it. The human knight cursed and tried to pull off some of the arrows that hit him.

"Dornacath."

Another human knight halted beside the lance-wielding one. The newcomer stared at the corpse his horse was trampling on then to the gate. Dornacath had arrows clinging all over his left arm and leg.

"I must tell Captain Agranias about this. Don't blame yourself for anything."

…………………………….

A few hours later, Dornacath found himself riding alongside the captain of the Knights of Heaven.

"Good fight eh, Captain?"

Agranias smiled as Dornacath rode beside him. Strapped to the man's saddle was a metal ring, bristling with bloody, pointed ears.

"You've certainly accounted for yourself in this battle, Dornacath…"

The knight of heaven grinned and looked fondly at the metal ring.

"Twenty pairs of elven ears! Each pair belongs to an elven hunter!"

Agranias nodded his approval and rode on…

"Good work, Dornacath. Between our troop and Osiris' we just might exterminate these elves yet!"

Dornacath grinned with pleasure at his captain's commendation. Then he saw the metal ring that was strapped to his captain's saddle and gaped. At least a hundred pairs of elven ears bristled on the ring…

"You're understating again, captain. You should just say that between you and Osiris, the elves shall definitely be exterminated!"

Agranias merely smiled and nodded before riding ahead…

……………………………………

"They won't stop hunting us down…"

Meothrinas watched the horongs light up the cave while his surviving people assemble materials for more housing.

"The thought of how many ears the humans have stolen makes me shudder…"

"Pardon my intrusion, king Meothrinas, but I've had the count for the supplies acquired."

The king turned around and received the report from one of his scouts. He frowned after reading and gave the scroll back to the scout.

"Any word from Elmeth?"

"My lord?" the scout asked back.

"What am I thinking? All dead of course…with giearths scavenging for ears. Now, we spent years shaping this place. From now on, no one tries to re-establish our capital."

…………………………………..

"Here it is, Necron. I trust that you wanted to know about it?"

Necron looked at the lord knight then turned to the weird-looking armor in the glass cubicle.

"Lord Knight Salendriel, was it all because of my insecurity that many were murdered by our own allies?"

Lord Knight Salendriel fell silent and kept staring at the armor.

"Lord Knight?" the raydric-knight asked him again.

"That, I couldn't answer. You have to find out yourself. Now Necron, this armor would grant you limitless durability, immortality, and power. However, it is cursed."

Necron was taken aback. How could this treasure be cursed?

"Listen, raydric. The wearer would be scarred by the curse and succumb to darkness in return for the ability to heal one's self and protect his brethren."

The raydric-knight moved closer to the armor and examined it.

"At the cost of one's soul? That's absurd. There must be some other way to power other than bearing a curse. Can't we teach divine magic to our knights instead?"

"Such task is considered…impudent." Salendriel told him. "If Glastheim would be attacked by an unstoppable foe, would you wear this armor?"

Necron looked at his own raydric plate armor.

"Never…"


	4. Chapter 3: Prayer

**Chapter 3: **Prayer

"A little more patience. Yes, a little more. My victory won't escape that fool Haldivas' eyes."

After another minute of reflecting, Grand high priest Abraxil turned to a hooded figure that stood on a corner of the abbey.

"Your manifestation will have to be a grand scene, perfected genocide."

"Grand high priest!"

A priest was running towards him. Abraxil turned hastily at the priest then to the hooded figure. He gave a signal to it and it disappeared in a circle of teleportation.

"You're Excellency! I've…who was that?" the priest looked at the corner where the figure was a second ago.

"No one. Just one of the church's service helpers. It's no one really."

"I came straight from the aristocracy, you're Excellency. The wizard Dearthal Xamiur was found dead in the stairway to the culverts."

Abraxil put on a shocked expression then forced a frown. He had expected this to happen to that hot-blooded wizard. In fact, it was one of his 'agents' that were responsible.

"And Sir Kael Lukerion?"

"The young knight has been seen carousing with his friends in the feast. He is presumed not to know about the death of his…cousin."

"Dearthal's cousin has been given a pair of those elven ears stuffed in…something nice. He'll be happy for now. I'll have the burial rites prepared. Do not grieve over the loss of that man. The hour of glory waits this very day."

The priest bowed deeply before Abraxil before going out. The grand high priest made sure he was out of bloodshot before sneaking to a door that leads to a room he forbade entrance to.

He placed his hand on the doorknob which began to glow in strange runes. If anyone but Abraxil touches it, it would likely burn the person's hand. He turned it and opened the door just enough for him to fit and got in before sealing it again.

The embers flickered as soon as he walked through the forbidden room. It was dimly lit but when the grand high priest walked through it, the braziers began glowing in dazzling blue. There were different pods inside the room, some filled with green bubbly liquids while some were empty.

After walking past a few rows of the pods, Abraxil stopped in the middle of five gigantic closet-like coffins arranged in a circular formation.

The grand high priest raised his hands. The torches that gave the room an eerie feel exploded in a bright and dazzling red.

'It is almost time…'

Abraxil pointed to an obelisk that hung on the ceiling above him. He moved his other hand and started to draw runes in front of him. He spoke in the language of an unknown ancient incantation.

Violet electricity coalesced through the obelisk while the coffins opened. Abraxil stopped chanting and looked at the opened coffins. The sound of rusty armor turning filled the room and the smell of rotting flesh could be sensed.

"Come, my khalitzburgs. It's time to reveal what we were meant to do."

The creatures known as khalitzburgs were seldom used for military expeditions. They were feared skeletal servants of the church.

The khalitzburgs slowly lumbered out of their coffins. The gigantic skeletal monsters were wearing rusty Glastheimian armor. Each of them had a pair of rapiers hanging on their sides. Every one of the towering monstrosities looked like they were assembled together from several skeletons.

"Unleash our fury on all those who oppose us…"

…………………………………

"For Glastheim! For the king!"

Necron gave a salute along with hundreds of other raydric knights, swordsmen, archers, and hunters and imitated the words. At the sound of the command, everyone turned around, and marched to the eastern gates where hundreds of large warp portals lay.

The raydric-knight held his zweihander which was covered in leather because it was too heavy to place in his side. He was going to lead the 4th swordsman division since his last one was decimated by the Knights of Heaven.

From afar, Necron caught sight of them. Each of them wore the same armor and medallion like before.

"At least they didn't do it deliberately…"

He entered stepped into one of the portals. The raydric-knight closed his eyes for a moment and expected a barrage of arrows from elven archers. After waiting a few seconds, he opened his eyes only to be taken aback upon seeing a makeshift base for the Glastheimian forces.

"I should have known…"

Payon had already fallen a long time ago and the Knights of Heaven made sure that no elf would dare return to it. The damaged buildings were reinforced to house the troops.

He held up his right hand. The 4th raydric swordsman division halted behind him. Necron looked around for the banner of the Glastheimian church. Grand high priest Abraxil had announced earlier that the priests, monks, and raydrics are to gather at that point.

………………………………

Lord Knight Salendriel wiped his bastard sword with a cloth. He didn't notice a blonde swordsman and Champion Osiris enter his room in one of the houses.

"Sorry to interrupt your…moment lord knight, but nearly all of our forces are through. Agranias reports that the Knights of Heaven will be arriving shortly."

Lord Knight Salendriel put down the sword and cloth and stood up.

"Let's leave Agranias to follow the grand high priest for now, Champion Osiris."

"Are you sure this siege will work? It's been two years already."

"Yes. Two years they have cowered in those caves. Their forces are broken. After today, the elves will be purged from this world."

………………………………...

"Wait…"

Kael placed his hand on his broad sword's hilt.

"Khalitzburgs!"

The raydric-knight looked at the towering skeletal creatures that stood over eight-feet high. All of them were lumbering towards the mouth of the cave where a gate made of fresh shale stood.

"Bah! Who put those things in the army?"

He groped for the reins on his horse and turned around. Since he was just a fresh raydric-knight, he was given the liberty of being independent for a while.

"Necron is in the 4th division so he might let me in…"

As his horse started to run at full speed towards one of the cottages where Necron stayed privately, the raydric-knight spotted someone in the forests wearing heavy cloaks and a hood that hid the face.

"That one's not with the Glastheimian divisions, raydric or non-raydric."

………………………………

Necron looked down at the knights from Glastheim's main cavalry. All of them seem to be having a good time. A perfect way to bring up morale before the biggest fight in their lives yet.

"After two years. Finally…"

"Necron! It's me..."

The raydric-knight sighed and looked away from the window. Before he even knew it, a red-haired huntress was already beside him and was holding his arm.

"What is it, half-breed Kathris?"

The huntress put on a hurt expression and fumbled for something in her clothes.

"I may have been raised by those darned elves but I'm human. They only let me live so I could lure you to your own defeat. Poor fools they are…"

Kathris handed Necron a medallion.

"Kael told me to give this to you. He says it has the essence of a tarou."

The raydric-knight stared at the medallion. Was it Kael or Kathris that made it? Avoiding hesitation, he accepted it but put it in his pocket instead of wearing it.

"You seem troubled. Explain yourself."

Kathris looked at her enormous crossbow.

"It's a shame isn't it? Now, I have to slaughter as many of them as I could aim at."

Necron looked surprised after the huntress said that. He, too, looked at his zweihander that lay in the floor.

"We still have an hour before it's call to arms. Don't go running into the caves until then."

Kathris nodded but tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. The huntress approached the raydric-knight and held him in a tight embrace…


	5. Chapter 4: Moon's Valley

**Chapter 4: **Moon's Valley

"In the grand high priest's name!"

The khalitzburgs kept on slamming their demonically charged warblades at the shale gates. They were doing it for the past hour already but the gate held still. Even their battering ram wouldn't work.

From afar, Champion Osiris watched the towering skeletal creatures. He frowned in disgust and turned to the blonde swordsman who was sitting on the grass beside him.

"Where is the grand high priest?"

The blonde swordsman stood up and dusted his lower armor.

"Hiding somewhere? He always does that and gives orders to those things." He pointed to the khalitzburgs. "Oh, and I remember Isis looking for you. She's in the central palace hall."

Osiris smiled, turned around, and started to walk towards the palace.

"You proceed when it opens."

The blonde swordsman looked at the gates which were heavily battered now. He tapped the hilt of his broad sword.

"Hurry it up…"

To his surprise, one of the khalitzburgs turned to the knights behind it.

"The gate's core has been broken."

The skeletal monster's voice sounded eerie and ghastly. The blonde swordsman stood in front of the knights and drew his sword.

Wizards were already preparing their spells to knock the battered gate down. At the command of their leaders, all of them pointed their fiery hands at the gate.

………………………………

"Knights of Heaven awaiting your command, you're Excellency."

Agranias gave a salute and the other knights of heaven followed. Abraxil smiled at their readiness.

"Give the elves fear. Ease their pain but do not venture too deep inside the caves. Let the other forces do as they wish but we cannot risk you getting…scratched."

All the knights of heaven mounted their horses and rode to the gates.

………………………………

"Courage, Necron. It's your first major battle against the final elven bastion."

Necron heard every word that came out of lord knight Salendriel's mouth. He was right. This is the biggest battle in his life yet.

The raydric-knight tightened his grip on the heavy zweihander he was holding. He looked at the lord knight beside him and then to the knights in the front line.

The wizards were going to let out a full barrage on the gates at any second now…

"Tell the wizards to launch. Now!"

At the sound of Salendriel's command, a barrage of fire and ice rained on the gates.

The mouth of the cave was covered with smoke and fog. It was still unclear if the gate was shattered.

"Lord Knight, the cloud is dissipating."

Salendriel nodded. The smoke and dust cleared only to show that the gates were indeed broken.

"For Glastheim! For the king!"

…………………………………….

Meothrinas drew his saber and signaled the commanders to move.

"The gate has fallen. To arms, my brethren! We will not allow this limited race to conquer us!"

All the elves along with the sohees and horongs let out a battle cry and rallied behind Meothrinas who charged towards the incoming humans.

"All of you limited mongrels…"

The elf king swung his sword around him, dismounting several humans and spraying blood on the cave's walls.

"Deserve to be…"

An arrow flew towards him and buried deep in his shoulder. Still, the elf king was undaunted and thrust his saber into the chest of the nearest human knight.

"Slaughtered!"

He twisted the sword and withdrew it. Its tip met the belly of another and punched through its plate. Meothrinas withdrew it sideward, ripping open the human and letting gore spill out of the cut.

A spear bolted towards the elf king. Meothrinas slid to the right, the spear barely missing him by inches.

On the corner of his eye, he caught sight of one of his hawk-helmeted guards getting impaled by a lance. Still, the elf king paid no heed to his comrades. They were at an advantage anyway.

Meothrinas drew another saber and slashed at another human knight who was going to charge past him. He withdrew his other saber and decapitated another. His scarlet armor was already tainted with blood.

"The elf king who managed to slip past me is here…"

Meothrinas looked around to see who had spoken. He looked up to see the same human wielding a pair of short swords that attacked him the last day.

The elf king turned around and ran deeper into the cave. The bodies littered all over the cave entrance made it difficult to move.

"I'm no match for that one! What are these humans, anyway?"

"My king, we can take the rest."

Five assassins darted from the makeshift village inside the caves and began to spread venom dust on the large cave entrance. It wasn't long before the humans charged through the cloud of venom and impaled the assassins with their lances.

………………………………………..

Kael nearly fell off his horse when a khalitzburg fell beside him. The skeletal creature had taken a lot of punishment from a barrage of shock arrows.

His unit was the nearest to the makeshift village and was already facing a large division of elves. The raydric-knight looked at his remaining forces and raised his broad sword.

"Onward for Glastheim!"

His sword met the neck of an elven knight and was driven deeper, sticking out of the other side. The raydric-knight withdrew his sword and slashed overhead at one of the soldiers called assassins, splitting half of his head.

'Damn! There's just too many of them.'

A sohee fell dead in front of him. After letting his horse leap over the fallen sohee, the raydric-knight whirled his sword, gashing a dozen of elven swordsmen.

Before Kael could pull his sword out of an elf's chest, a javelin flew towards him and punched through his shoulder pad; leaving a deep gash.

The raydric-knight pulled the damaged pad and threw it away. Before searching for the one who threw the spear, he spotted the hooded figure he saw before the battle. The person had taken off the hood and turned out to be a woman.

"Why, she looks just like…"

Kael watched her from afar. She had long black hair falling to her back but what got the raydric-knight's attention were her eerie red eyes that showed nothing but contempt for life.

The woman pointed her palm at one of the retreating elves and crimson lightning bolted out of it. She kept on hurling crimson lightning at every elf she could see but all she could do was sting them.

Kael turned away from her and pulled his reins. Before he could charge, the sound of a horn rang across the caves.

………………………………………

"Retreat?"

Kathris looked at the other hunters around her. They were starting to leave their posts and make for the cave exit.

The hunter divisions were stationed at specific locations in the caves to prevent the elves from advancing or escaping.

Kathris fumbled for another bolt but found out that she had run out of them.

"I guess I'll just follow…"

The huntress pulled up her crossbow and followed the others. The sound of the horn became louder and louder with every passing moment.

"Kathris!"

Kael rode past her followed by the surviving raydrics in his unit.

……………………………………….

"I guess it's time then…"

Necron withdrew his wet zweihander from an elven hunter's corpse. He stared at the makeshift village that was full of elven sentries and hawk-helmeted soldiers.

He couldn't charge in there by himself. He couldn't even move well in that portion of the caves because it was full of corpses in puddles of blood he cut down with his large sword.

The raydric-knight started to run for the exit but screeched to a halt when three elven knights appeared in his way.

"You human dogs…"

"Shut up and die! I'm in a hurry!"

One of the elven knights was soon impaled by the large bloody zweihander. Necron swung it sideward, cutting the elf's body apart.

Necron wiped some blood that sprayed on his face and turned to the other two. The elves had the look of horror on their faces. Necron thought they were afraid of him so he simply walked towards them.

"Get out of my way, boy!"

Necron felt someone's hand on his shoulder. The raydric-knight moved to the right to let the person pass. It wasn't him that the elven knights were afraid of. The person was a woman and oddly looked familiar.

"This is what my lord commands!"

She pointed her hands at the elves and crimson lightning erupted from them.

…………………………………

Meothrinas panted out of sheer exhaustion and sat down on a rock. His sabers were bloody and one of them was broken. It has been almost an hour after the humans retreated.

"It's going well as planned. They keep coming and we keep them away. Is this going to continue for another two years?"

The elf king looked at his people. They were starting to go home and rest.

"It was a glorious battle. It won't belong before…"

Meothrinas stood up and stared at one of the guards. He was shaking all over. The elf king tried to approach him but before he could, the guard seemed to swell.

It looked like that every vein in his body was inflating. Meothrinas held his saber. The king was sweating as he watched the guard. Before he could even call for help, the guard exploded in a fountain of bloody and gory parts.

"My king, everyone is showing symptoms of…Oh no!"

Meothrinas approached the hunter who stared at the pool of blood.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Before the hunter could even answer, almost everyone Meothrinas could see exploded, spraying blood everywhere.

The elf king stared at the hunter.

"Get everyone deeper into the caves! Don't let this spread!"

"But sir, most of our people was already showing the symptoms."

Meothrinas' eyes widened and started to run for the center of the village. Everywhere he looked, there were people running and crying for help. Almost every window in every household had blood splashed over them.

"This is…"

The smell of the caves suddenly turned foul. Soon, it was almost ankle-deep with blood. Meothrinas slammed his saber into the cold ground. His heart was pounding fast.

"Finally…it ends. My race is…lost."


	6. Chapter 5: Blood

**Chapter 5: **Blood

Necron leaped at an elven assassin and gathered all his might into his zweihander, cutting apart the elf diagonally. He had already slaughtered a dozen of these elven soldiers but it seemed that they didn't put up much of a fight.

"Lost morale? We only came back after resting for two hours. What could have happened?"

He and his unit had skirmishes with the last rag-tag remnants of the elves inside the caves for just a few minutes and managed to breach their strongest cordons.

"All of you, rally to me!"

All the raydrics around him followed him as he charged deeper into the caves. After cutting down any elf that got in their way, the 4th raydric division stopped just outside the village. Normally, the raydrics would charge into the city at once but…

"Unreal…"

It looked as if red paint was splashed all across the village. There were bloody remains and gore everywhere as well as the crimson liquid that covered everything.

"Who could have…?"

There was nothing but blood. It was as if all the elves in the village exploded. The raydrics behind Necron began whispering to each other.

"Is this some joke?"

"Could be a trap…"

"But Fox Maiden could have gone on a rampage, could she?"

"Don't be foolish. That creature is still sealed…"

Necron raised his left hand. All the raydrics behind him lined up and readied their weapons.

"Slaughter what's left of them and be careful. Something dark is present."

Just as the raydric-knight expected, a loud wailing came from the village. The wailing that sohees usually used as battle cries. The next second, the doors of every house sprang open. A barrage of arrows followed, taking down a number of raydrics.

"To hell with these scums. Fall back to the town!"

…………………………..

Agranias pulled up the reins on his horse, letting the steed rear up and slam its hooves squarely in an elven knight's face. The knight of heaven grabbed another elf by the throat and whirled his black sword at him. The elf's decapitated form dropped on the ground before its head did.

His troop, the Knights of Heaven, had already penetrated the heavy cordons in the longer path to the makeshift village but since the grand high priest forbade them from venturing deeper, Agranias ordered them to remain there and fend off as many elves as they can in that wide, open space in the caves.

"Captain, the elves appear to be charging. What are your orders?"

Agranias watched as a large group of mounted elves along with a few sohees surround them.

"Two of you, control the rafters."

Dervos and Selinas rushed towards the steel rafters where a band of elven wizards were preparing their spells.

"Aelumina, position on that mound."

The knight of heaven armed her enormous bow and followed Agranias' orders.

"The rest of you, ride with me."

Ixyll, Cafranel, Phaernal, and Dornacath lined up behind him. Aelumina was positioned at the mound behind them while Dervos and Selinas covered their rear.

"For the glory of Glastheim!"

Agranias dodged an orb of flames and lunged at the nearest elven knight. The knight of heaven's dark sword punched through the elf's shoulder pad and followed in a crescent slash; breaking through his ribcage.

From above him, black-shafted arrows flew in the direction of the swamped elven hunters. Chains bolted from beside him and coiled themselves tightly around an elven knight. Phaernal tugged his chains, forcing the bewildered knight towards him then to be impaled by the black sword.

Agranias paid more attention to the elves who could hardly hit them with their swords and lances. Another stroke with his black sword and more blood was splashed on the cave walls.

'These elves are less aggressive than before. What is his Excellency planning?'

The knight of heaven watched his troop. Phaernal, Ixyll, and Cafranel were pouncing on the vast elven groups. Aelumina was sniping at every elf she could aim at and took only a single arrow for each. Dervos and Selinas had already routed the elven wizards and were beginning to clash with the vulnerable hunters.

"Captain, another subdivision of elven knights is charging towards our position! What are you orders?"

Agranias turned to Selinas and signaled for them to prepare to meet the enemy. All the knights of heaven lined up. The elves were drawing nearer to them.

"Onward."

Black as it is, Agranias' sword was stained with blood even though the crimson liquid trickled from the blade instantly. Again, it was thrust into an elf's chest. A spear bolted towards the knight of heaven but he grabbed the shaft with his spare hand and turned it upwards, breaking the oridecon tip off. The knight of heaven then withdrew his black sword from a fallen elf and slashed off the lancer's head. The elf's decapitated form reeled backward and stumbled backward.

More elven knights came. Agranias brandished the blunted spear he grabbed, knocking them off their mounts. The knight of heaven raised his black sword and bashed the head of an elven knight's horse. The elf managed to jump off just in time to avoid another strike but a barrage of black-shafted arrows perforated him.

Two more elves charged at him but their spears broke when they collided with the knight of heaven's sword. The bewildered elves reeled backward but Agranias grabbed the nearest one by the throat and gave a smooth but quick slash, letting guts spill out of the opening. The knight of heaven withdrew his black sword and impaled the other.

……………………………………..

The head of an elven wizard flew towards his allies when Kael brandished his sword. A group of elven hunters ran to their struggling brethren's aid and continued firing at Kael's unit.

Kathris lifted her crossbow and aimed at the elves. A large bolt flew towards them and exploded at contact, leaving smoking corpses.

Kael urged his mount to move and hack into the approaching elves but before he could get near one, red lightning coursed through the commander's body a few seconds before exploding in a fountain if blood, bones, and flesh.

"What in blazes was that?"

After seeing their commander explode, all the elves wiped blood away from their faces and ran screaming back to their village.

"Any idea, Kathris?"

Kael looked at the huntress and expected some answers. He knew that she was with the elves for many years so she might know something about that.

Before telling his unit to move, Kael heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. The raydric-knight kept his sword in front of him.

"Long live King Meothrinas!"

An elf covered in blood ran and jumped in the middle of the raydric archer unit.

"All of you get away from that elf!"

Agranias charged in and grabbed the elf by the throat. Necron followed him closely behind, zweihander held in front.

The black-haired raydric-knight grabbed Kathris and hurled her away from the elf.

'Unfortunately, she never had a chance to fight these elves before…'

"Captain? From the Knights of Heaven!"

The knight of heaven rode at least for a dozen feet from the raydrics before stabbing the bewildered elf with his large black sword. The elf spat out some blood before dying and exploding the same way the elven commander did.

Agranias wiped blood from his face before turning to Kael. The knight of heaven was full of crimson liquid and fleshy remains.

"This is far worse than we could imagine. The Knights of Heaven will make sure every human leaves. Away from these caves. Now!"

"But you're full of the blood! Are you going to be alright?"

Agranias sheathed his black sword.

"I…..have so many things unheard of…"

………………………………….

_Three hours later..._

"We have received reports from the 4th raydric division that the caves are flooded with the elves' blood."

High priestess Isis stood up and looked at the cave entrance outside the house. Khalitzburgs were on guard and were ready to kill any enemy that tries to get out.

"Despite that accident, what are you suggesting, Salendriel?"

"Sending our forces in would prove nothing. What is the grand high priest doing not sending the Knights of Heaven inside?"

"Probably have some plan of his own."

"Indeed, I do, Champion Osiris."

Abraxil Sovivor entered the room. Isis, Osiris, Salendriel, and the blonde swordsman stared at him. The grand high priest looked behind him and signaled to someone to leave before turning back to Osiris.

"There is no need for any more senseless fighting."

"Was that infection your…doing, you're Excellency?"

"Why, it is. A few more hours and the blood of the elves would be "exorcised"."

……………………………….

Meothrinas sheathed his sword and stood up to full height. He glared at the surviving elves around him.

"Get what's left of us and put barricades around this damned place!"

"But my king…"

"Do as I say! We can't let the humans take this disease as an advantage now that we've held out for this long! We won't let that sick bastard race overwhelm us just because of a single mistake!"

The elf king slumped down on the same rock he was sitting on moments ago. He gasped for air after the constant yelling. His armor was battered now and his saber was jagged.

"Damned…damn it all. If only I could have…"

He coughed out some blood and buried his face in his hand.

"Human dirt. You think you've won?"

The elf king looked up to his people who were trying to put up barriers and sighed deeply. Of course, the barricades won't stop the humans any more than their gate did.

"Your Highness, is something the matter? Everything will be alright…"

Meothrinas bolted up and drew his wet saber. A female human was leaning on the cold cave wall and was standing on a puddle of blood.

'A human? But how did she get in…'

"Everything will be alright…as soon as your whole misbegotten race's blood will be exercised from this world!"

The woman pointed both hands at the elf king who was already bearing down on her.

"Not while I draw breath, human!"

Crimson lightning erupted out of the woman's hands and struck the elf king on the neck.

"Human? I've lost or should I say discouraged humanity the day I was made."

Meothrinas fell on his knees and clutched his head. His eyes widened in pure horror as red lightning coursed through his body. Every single vein on his body expanded. The human kept on blasting him with the crimson lightning.

The elf king yelled in pain before exploding in scarlet foam.

A yell suddenly followed. All the remaining elves drew their weapons.

"You seek to stop me? Incarnate Hate?"

The human raised both arms and the same red lightning ran through them.

"Do not let her hit you!" one of the elven commanders ordered his men who spread it to the others.

Before letting the blast of pure energy fly towards the charging elves, the human they called Incarnate Hate's lips curled to a smile. Her scarlet eyes started to glare.

The blast of energy was directed at the elves, some managed to dodge the lightning but many were knocked off their mounts and started screaming.

After some time, the infected ones exploded just like their king did, splattering blood on their horses and brethren who suddenly showed the same symptoms.

'Light have mercy…it brought my entire unit down like it was flies…'

The elven commander held his javelin and hurled it at "Incarnate Hate" who merely sidestepped it. Before the elf could even force his mount to stop, crimson lightning struck the horse's head. The steed shuddered in pain as the energy ran through its body.

"Get me priests! Hurry! Anyone who can stop this madness!"

The commander tried to jump off his steed but the horse exploded underneath him, splashing blood all over the elf's body.

Before the elves can muster what's left of their forces after the last commander exploded, it rained blood. Their sohee and horong allies were fleeing to the nearest sources of water and fire.

"Abandoning us now? Curse you lower races!"

"You have me to worry about, elf."

The elven priest staggered and tried to run but blood splashed on his face. He fell on his knees before quivering violently and exploding.

More elven priests surrounded "Incarnate Hate" and blasted her with all spells known by the elven church. A giant image of a cross appeared below her followed by a constant barrage of Holy Light.

"Weak minded cowards…you will all fall before the wrath of my lord!"

"Incarnate Hate" surged with red lightning. The next moment, it seemed that blood was raining more heavily.

……………………………..

Abraxil Sovivor looked at the hooded figure in delight after she emerged from the caves.

"It's all done, my lord."

The grand high priest smiled and turned to everyone behind him.

"You see, soldiers of Glastheim? You need not fear the elves anymore. They are simply myths now."

Salendriel had the look of surprise on his face. It wasn't supposed to be like this…

Abraxil expected the soldiers to cheer at their victory but all was quiet. Despite the assurance of humanity's dominion over Rune-Midgard, there was silence.

"Lord Knight, what was that?"

Salendriel turned to Necron with a forgiving look.

"We may never speak of it, raydric. For now, we must return…and celebrate our unworthy victory…"

The blonde swordsman was scratching his head and asked Osiris for something. High priestess Isis was weeping and the two of them were trying to comfort her.

"It may be his greatest sin. Now, Joe, tell your forces to move out. We may have earned our rest. We may have…"

The swordsman Osiris called Joe approached Kael.

"Let's call it a day. Not much of a fight, huh?"

Kael looked at Necron before telling his division to move. Kathris had already taken off her full plate and was only wearing her normal huntress clothes.

Necron was still talking to lord knight Salendriel.

"If that hooded figure managed to do all that…bloodbath then…"

"Patience, Necron. You have much to learn from being a raydric-knight after our dominion would be recognized."


	7. Chapter 6: Into the Realm Eternal

**Chapter 6: **Into the Realm Eternal

"Those elves deserved this cruel fate as I was taught…"

As he was about to his old house, Necron's sight landed on boxes filled with bloody pointed ears gathered from that day's siege. A group of knights were staring at it with no sign of hunger on their faces.

"I don't think eating it will do me any good…"

"Of course. Eating it won't let you live for another second…"

"Think we'll explode if we ate a pair?"

"There's blood in them so…probably…"

The feast was almost over and everyone was packing their things and going home. Necron had gone to the smithies to have his zweihander repaired. The large black sword had many battered edges due to the constant bashing and shielding.

"At least someone cares for that brusque race…unjust fools."

After walking for a few minutes, the raydric-knight found himself outside the porch of his own rented house. It was dark and was lit only by a single lantern post. The fireworks that were being cast by the wizards were still in the night sky so Necron thought it would be too early to go to sleep.

…………………………………

"_**Arise." **_

"_What!" _

_Kathris found herself inside the Payon caves. It was flooded with blood and the fleshy remains of the elves. _

"_**Come, Kathris…"**_

"_Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" _

_The huntress tried to look around for something but she was stripped of anything that could be used for a weapon. _

"_**Fear not, my daughter. It will all be fine now." **_

_An elf was floating above the head of what seemed to be the elf king. _

"_Lenaedir…"_

Kathris woke up when she bumped her head. She fell asleep while watching the dancers perform from her balcony. All soldiers were getting their vacation since the elves were all but annihilated.

"That old fool is still haunting me in my dreams. Doesn't he know I broke away from his grasp now?"

"Dreams pass in time. Didn't that old fool teach you that?"

The huntress turned around in shock. Necron had just entered.

Kathris sighed in relief and turned back to watching the people in the square. Without her even noticing it, the raydric-knight was already beside her, to her left.

"Did I forget to say goodnight? Well remind me before dark."

"I didn't come here for that…"

The huntress noticed something and stared at Necron.

"How did you get in?"

The raydric-knight sniggered and showed her a butterfly wing.

"You told me to key some of them into your place last month. I was just checking out how you would act if I warped in unexpected."

Necron, armed as he is, kept his guard up. This red-haired huntress was just a volunteer raydric and would attack him without waiting.

"Aren't you going to panic now?"

"How?"

The raydric-knight smiled. For some reason, this huntress didn't mind him being there at all.

"If I did, you'll kill me. So how do I do it and live? Besides, you're closest I have to a brother so there's no need to mind."

Necron's hand snaked from her side to her right shoulder. The huntress turned her head away. The raydric-knight noticed her blush before she turned back. It made him feel warm amidst the cold breeze blowing on them.

"I think you got the term wrong…"

Kathris put on a confused expression.

"So, you came for me? Is that it?"

"Well, you know what? I did…"

Kathris moved in front of the raydric-knight.

"Good. Because there was something I forgot to tell you…"

Necron stroked her red hair and grinned. Kathris bit her lower lip in confusion. The huntress turned her head as if looking if there were any other intruders for a few seconds then leaned closer to the raydric-knight.

"Never mind…"

"Kathris…"

The huntress placed her head on Necron's shoulder. The raydric-knight looked at her in astonishment before placing his arms gently around her.

'Kathris had been acting strangely but…'

(A/N): Shorter? Not much blood spilled…


	8. Chapter 7: Maelstrom's Dawn

**Chapter 7: **Maelstrom's Dawn

_The time is after 400 G, the height of Glastheim's glory. The Elven Extermination war was finally put to an end when humanity's might triumphed over the last elven bastion: The caves of Payon. For two long years, the last elven pocket of resistance held out the Glastheimian troops. The war could have lasted for another long time if not for the interference of the grand high priest Abraxil Sovivor and his project named Sangius Magnus Exorcismus or the Great Exorcism of Blood. With their interruption, the elves were annihilated once and for all…_

"I'm starting to wonder…"

Necron turned away from the cathedral and started to walk away. For a while now, Salendriel had ordered him to keep an eye on Abraxil Sovivor. The raydric-knight had been watching the grand high priest and his followers perform some sort of ceremony but wondered why. The high mass was celebrated the day before.

"If the grand high priest truly deserves his title…"

The raydric-knight was deep in his thoughts as he walked through the market. The people seemed to care less about the war like it never happened now that they have won.

"It's true! If he stares at me like that again, I'd simply die! Now, what would our child's name be…?"

A passing group of mage-girls passed by him. One of them looked really excited and had a reddened face.

'Agranias should better be careful or he's in for it. It's not like he ever gets in trouble though…'

Necron soon found himself in the aristocrat district's gate. He hadn't been there for a long time now. The walls and the fountain were still indeed magnificent…

"Move aside, puny raydric…"

Necron held his zweihander in front of him and took a step backward. A khalitzburg was just an inch way from ramming him off the road. The acolyte that spoke to him was cowering behind it.

The man's hollow and rasping voice was heard by the nearby people. Several bystanders noticed the towering skeletal monstrosity and stared at Necron. Others hid behind their stalls while some whispered to each other.

"See that? That knight is gonna die pretty soon..."

"Sovivor's pets again? Aren't they supposed to be resealed now that the war's over?"

"Keep your voices low, fool! It may have heard us!"

The khalitzburg continued to lumber towards the ornately decorated structure behind Necron. The raydric-knight noticed that he was in front of the district's gate where those monsters were forbidden from entering.

Necron held his large heavy sword in front of him and carefully examined the khalitzburgs. They had runes which could blow up the important files and artifacts in the shrines.

The giant skeleton extended both rusty rapiers it had on its sides. The acolyte that directed them snarled at Necron.

"If you have no intention of moving then let them hear your dying screams…"

The khalitzburg yelled a battle cry and loud trashing sounds came from the market alley. Two more khalitzburgs lumbered out of the shadowy corner and met with their companion.

Necron took a step backward. Taking on a khalitzburg is considered suicidal and defeating one all by himself is impossible.

'I can't allow these things to enter but I also can't risk these people's lives…'

"In the grand high priest's name!"

A rusted rapier swung towards the raydric-knight but was parried by the zweihander he held. Necron was pushed a few inches from where he was currently standing because of the undead's force.

Several people screamed while some moved further away from the khalitzburgs. A few were brave enough to draw their weapons and engage the other skeletal monsters but found that they would only last a few seconds. A passing group of knights charged and engaged the skeletal monsters and managed to match its might.

The khalitzburg roared furiously then hurled another rapier in the air which was then caught by its gnarled foot. The skeletal monster slashed at Necron's feet but the raydric-knight had jumped just in time. The khalitzburg slashed in a scissors-like motion then somersaulted and bashed the ground where the raydric-knight was standing a second ago. These monsters were too agile…

'Was I even supposed to have fought alongside these things before? They're brutal and merciless as ever…'

Necron raised his zweihander then bashed the khalitzburg's gnarled foot which held the third rusted rapier, timing it just right and shattered the femur.

The result of his attack wasn't what he expected. Instead of making the skeletal monster flinch, the strike gave it an opportunity to spin and wave its rapiers around.

The raydric-knight was caught off-guard and on of the rapiers cut up his side. Blood spilled out of the wound instantly. The poison from the rusted blades blended well in his veins.

Necron dropped his zweihander and clutched his wound. The pain was unbearable. The other khalitzburg kicked the heavy black sword away.

"Not right now…not by this large pile of jangled waste!"

The acolyte drew a sword-mace and raised it.

"You're mine, puny raydric. Your hide will make a grand sacrifice for my lord…"

'Bah, are they taught to be this arrogant?"

The raydric-knight backhanded the acolyte while wincing in pain then grabbed him by the neck. The sound of the neck bone snapping rang.

The khalitzburg's companions lumbered beside it. Everyone who interfered with them was slaughtered now. All of them raised their rapiers to deliver the finishing blow.

The raydric-knight was finished this time. His sword was out of his reach. He hoped it would end quickly.

"Hey you! Hogging all the fun with these boneheads? Leave some for me!"

The "injured" khalitzburg suddenly squinted to the right. Before it could even notice, a broad sword sliced through its remaining leg, making it lose balance and fall on its side. The wielder of the broad sword was the blonde swordsman that always accompanied Osiris.

Necron darted to where his zweihander lay and grabbed its hilt. The raydric-knight turned and glanced at the newcomer.

"Who the…? You're Champion Osiris' companion."

"I guess that's better than being a "lapdog"."

The blonde swordsman grinned at him and ducked when a rusted rapier was swung at his neck.

This swordsman was incredibly fast. The next moment he was already atop the fallen khalitzburg's armored chest and rapidly bashed it until the ribcage was shattered. The swordsman smiled triumphantly as he watched the skeletal monster's remains crumble.

Necron stared incredulously at the blonde swordsman. He brought down a khalitzburg in a matter of seconds. But there were two more. The raydric-knight raised his zweihander.

"I wouldn't charge right in if I had a wound like that. Maybe my pal would take a look at it…"

A figure emerged from one of the aristocrat district's building's rooftops. The man jumped with his fist raised and was soon surrounded by orbs of blue light. He brought his fist down on one of the standing khalitzburg's helmeted skull which broke in half the moment it was hit. The figure landed on the ground beside the blonde swordsman and took an attacking stance.

"Champion Osiris?"

Osiris pointed his finger at the khalitzburg he attacked.

"Take the other one. Salendriel wants them down."

The swordsman dashed to the foot of the other standing khalitzburg and lacerated the bones that served as its legs.

Osiris charged and jumped with his leg outstretched. When he got to the same level as his opponent, the champion dove at it. His leg punched through the skeletal monster's breastplate. The force of his strike shook the khalitzburg and his ribcage along with the spine broke apart.

The skeletal monster roared hoarsely before its left arm fell off, followed by its quartered skull. Necron watched as the rest of the parts collapsed. To everyone's surprise, the right arm still clutched its rusted rapier and waved it on the blonde swordsman who was still busy tearing apart his own opponent.

The swordsman spotted the blade and jumped away from the strike. The khalitzburg that he took on tried to dive on him but the rapier fell on its neck, knocking off the helmeted skull.

The swordsman jumped on the beheaded khalitzburg's beck and drove his broad sword down it.

………………………………….

'Another battle right after we defeated the elves? That's too soon…'

Salendriel drew his two-handed sword and leapt at the handicapped khalitzburg Osiris was fighting a moment ago. The easiest way to bring down a khalitzburg is to disable their movement. That could be done by hacking off their spine's connection to their skulls.

As soon as the lord knight got to the same height as the skeletal monster's neck, he slashed what's left of the skull and drove the blade down to the neck bone vertically.

The khalitzburg roared hoarsely one last time before falling down to pieces.

The lord knight turned to Osiris then to Necron.

"You have a mind for getting into trouble, Sir Necron."

Osiris approached the raydric-knight and held his hand close to the wound. Healing light came out of the hand and closed the wound. Necron felt that the poison had gone as well as the pain.

"Hey guys. You better take a look at this…"

The blonde swordsman bent down to look at knight's decapitated form. There were corpses of knights and horses littered along the street. Most of the pavement was reddened with blood along with dismembered body parts and damaged armor.

Salendriel grimaced and started to make his way towards the castle.

"I will speak with his "Excellency" Sovivor about this madness. Necron…" the lord knight turned to the raydric-knight. "Castle Library. Meet me later."

"But lord knight…"

Necron wanted to keep up with Salendriel his wound suddenly reopened. It was just as painful as before minus the poison's burning effect.

Osiris placed his hand on the raydric-knight's shoulder and urged him to follow him.

"Isis' unit might be close. Follow me, Sir Necron. They can take care of that."

………………………………..

Later that afternoon, Necron found himself outside the castle library with Kathris. Salendriel wasn't there yet.

'What did he possibly want with me? And why the library of all places?'

The raydric-knight looked out of the window. The castle gardens were full of life now because many children have been inspired by the raydric army to begin training to be one of them but there was still no sign of the lord knight.

'It's not likely for him to be late…'

"Necron…"

Necron didn't notice Kathris say his name.

'High priestess Isis certainly did her job well. I can't feel anything now…'

"Necron?"

'Darn it, I can't actually believe I was attacked by khalitzburgs. If only…'

"Necron!"

Kathris gave him a sharp blow on the arm. Necron held his zweihander tight and backed away. Somehow, this huntress hits really hard…

"What are you daydreaming about? I've been…hey you!"

Necron turned away from her and continued to watch the raydric younglings practice. Kathris took a step closer to him and nudged him on the side.

"Hello, I'm Kathris Deemspring. The girl you seem to have forgotten?"

To the huntress' surprise, Necron's hand suddenly landed on her shoulder.

"How could I forget?"

"Then why aren't you even showing me that you cared?"

"I was…supposed to? Now I see why you came."

Kathris sighed then placed her left hand on the raydric-knight's. The two of them fell quiet.

"Necron Lorthiras?"

The raydric-knight whipped around. Salendriel was standing outside the library double doors.

"I'm sorry; just tell me when you're done…"


	9. Chapter 8: Records

_**M1-Astray: **You're quite late in reviewing, Atenean brother. You reviewed chapter 5: Blood when chapter 6: Into the Realm Eternal was up then filled it up with another. Thanks anyway. _

**Chapter 8: **Records

"And he just let it pass by? And you're not doing anything about it?"

Necron stood up, causing the book in the table to fall on the floor.

"He's the grand high priest so we can't do much about it."

Salendriel looked at the turret outside the library windows. The throne room was empty except for Abraxil Sovivor who was walking around, ordering around his followers. The lord knight frowned in disgust.

Necron sat down.

"He keeps on weaseling out of things just by petty reasons. Even king Haldivas listens to them."

"You were charged with keeping an eye on the grand high priest, were you not?"

The raydric-knight remembered that well. He was watching Abraxil before getting himself injured for agitating a khalitzburg.

"I did. Right before those rotting scoundrels he sent attacked me. He was…well, having a talk with his priests before leaving."

"Did you learn about anything?"

"No. They were speaking in hushed tones…"

Salendriel beckoned Necron to move his head closer. The raydric-knight had a confused look before following.

"This isn't actually why I called you here for."

"What?"

The lord knight smiled.

"Look, about that girl you were…with a moment ago…"

Necron turned pale all of a sudden.

"Kathris? Look, we're just…she's not even a real raydric…"

"No need to hide anything." Salendriel cut in. "Because she already put you in a fine position, well not entirely because of her."

"Fine position." The raydric-knight mimicked. "She never placed me in any other except "Danger" and "Confusion"."

Salendriel's smile widened and placed a record book on the table and opened it. He scanned the pages until he reached one that had the name "Necron Lorthiras" labeled on it.

"Answer me well, boy. Why are you a raydric?"

Necron was taken aback. It was Salendriel that suggested that he be knighted but it was his choice alone to serve the church as a raydric-knight.

"Because I…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Because I was taught to become one even before I was knighted…"

Salendriel turned back to the book. The lord knight's eyes narrowed as he examined another record.

"And now you are a high-ranking raydric commander of the 3rd division. Do you think you deserve this rank?"

The lord knight seemed to wait for the answer. He seemed to be interested. That was a slightly harsh thing to ask.

"I don't know…really. I was only assigned because I found Kathris in the forests of Payon. I brought her here for debriefing and by doing so; we acquired important information about the elves."

"And you found another admirer. She was acting shyly in front of you all the time."

"I admit she's a lot more…normal than the others."

The lord knight scanned the records for even more facts and goals Necron completed.

"You also did well in routing the reinforcements when we lay siege to Al de Baran. That saved us a lot of time and effort. Not to mention that you also managed to slip past the elven defenses and crept inside the commander's room, killing seven knight commanders and other important field officers. I still remember that time when there were rumors of kobold uprisings and before it even began, you were quick to slaughter those wretched beasts. They never knew what hit them."

Necron didn't expect that he had done so much. He was too busy getting his hands dirty that he forgot what he had been doing.

"I think I got what I wanted from you." Salendriel closed the record book. "You went far from my expectations, sir Necron."

The raydric-knight looked at his gauntleted hands. They were cleaned but still had bloodstains on several parts.

"Does this mean I'm getting promoted again?"

The lord knight looked around for any listeners. After finding no one else but the librarian, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"No. You weren't even supposed to be a high-ranking raydric commander. I found that you weren't…well, you don't have enough prerequisite. The only thing that made you into what you are right now is your "heroism" and the number of elven ears that belonged to commanders you managed to obtain."

"I see."

Necron looked at the zweihander that leaned on the table.

"So why am I carrying that…oversized slaughtering tool and charge into battle? Is it time for me to pick up and leave the raydric army?"

Salendriel thought for what seemed to be a minute then answered.

"It's time you stopped being raydric-knight and the commander of the 3rd swordsman division. Since your second-in-command has fallen to an ambush of bandits, you choose who will replace you. That is the decision the council made."

Necron stared straight into the lord knight's eyes. He knew it. He wasn't meant to be raydric in the first place. It was out of peer pressure that made him want to join the raydric army, not his devotion anyway.

"Then I must take my leave then…"

The former raydric-knight picked up his zweihander and started to make his way out of the library.

Salendriel also stood up. Necron didn't mind though.

"Leaving so soon? And I thought you were going to prefer being what I'm about to offer to you…"

Necron stropped abruptly. The former raydric-knight turned on his heel and faced the lord knight. Salendriel smiled at this sign of interest.

"You are still a knight of Glastheim and you will continue to serve it until the very end. This time, you will be under my wing. This is the reason why you were transferred."

"Lord Knight Salendriel…just what are you planning?"

Salendriel stood in his full height.

"I understand you to be lord knight."

……………………………………..

Kael stepped out of the council chambers and slumped into the benches in the waiting room.

"Commander of 3rd raydric division? Me? What's Necron thinking?"

The door opposite the council chambers opened. As if on cue, Necron came out of it, followed by Kathris and Salendriel.

The lord knight simply passed by him while Kathris giggled then whispered something to Necron before walked away the opposite direction Salendriel did. She was probably going home.

Kael stood up.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you actually ditching us now?"

Necron looked at him. The knight had both excitement and relief in his face.

"I am but I'm still in the Glastheimian army under lord knight Salendriel. He's making me…lord knight."

Kael looked as if a spear was thrown at him.

"Lord Knight? I knew it!" The raydric-knight exclaimed. "I bet he's been hardening you so that you'll be ready for a serious trashing!"

Necron wondered what he meant by trashing. Kael walked away in the direction of the library, leaving the knight alone in the corridor.

'Lord Knight Salendriel…it is high honor to serve you.'

……………………………………

Kathris put on a new shirt then bent down to adjust her boots. She had just told Necron that she would be going to Payon. The knight insisted that it would be too dangerous but Salendriel didn't mind.

"My Necron is transferred to the lord knight's unit. He might still be young but…"

The huntress looked at herself in the mirror. Her shoulder-length red hair was a little messed up ever since Necron ran his gauntleted hand through it that day.

"I wish he would feel the same way towards me."


	10. Chapter 9x1: Lord Knight: Soldier's Task

**Chapter 9: **Lord Knight

**Part I: **A Soldier's Trial

"Payon feels so differently this time…"

Kathris gave the cave entrance a long stare then turned around and started to walk back to the town.

The once peaceful and beautiful elven town was now s smoldering ruin. The raydrics were civil enough to bury the corpses that were littered all across the streets. Somehow, it didn't reek of death and blood like it used to a day before the elves were wiped out.

The red-haired huntress kept on walking past several ruined structures until she found herself in front of a very familiar house…

"_Aren't you hungry, Kathris? You've been staring at that all this time…" an elf clad in scarlet full plate asked a younger version of Kathris with a worried look. _

_The elf took off his hawk-shaped helmet and placed it on the table, revealing long dark hair. _

_Kathris stared at the elf that she thought was her father. The young archer was a human though. Ever since she was brought to Payon, the elves had been regarding her as some treasure that was going to break at a single touch. _

"Playing along with that fool's tricks was sure hard..."

After strolling through a few more blocks, more and more memories came into the huntress' mind.

"_Great job, Kathris. Aren't you glad you lived long enough for this?" _

_Kathris nodded and looked at her huntress clothes. She had received honors because of the capture of an elven caravan carrying important files and documents. The former archer was urged to become a huntress because of that. _

"_I think my bow's too small, don't you think?" _

_Necron looked at the gakkung in the huntress' hands. It was certainly longer than the bow she was using before. Why would she think it was too small?_

"This knight…"

Kathris looked at her enormous crossbow.

"Necron, please show me that you even care. I knew how you reacted some time ago…"

…………………………………..

'Kathris, what is in your mind now?'

"Hey kid!"

Necron snapped out of his deep thoughts when the blacksmith handed him his zweihander. The knight had been daydreaming all the time while the blacksmith was reforging the black blade. Despite the smell of the star crumbs being used for hardening weapon annex, thinking about Kathris and her weird behavior towards him was quite…relaxing.

The knight handed the blacksmith his payment but the old man pushed his hand back.

"I simply did that because I found a glint of determination in your eyes. Next time's full price, alright?"

Necron ran his hand up the shiny black blade. It was more magnificent than before.

"For free? After all that time you spent?"

The old blacksmith laughed.

"Hey, you can at least say "thanks". Well, we need more lord knights now since their numbers were dwindling. Not that there's any war to fight…"

"We can't be too sure! It's not the size of this…thing that counts!" Necron tapped the black blade. "I have no idea what the tests are. Some guy told me that I'm going to die if I'm not careful…"

The old blacksmith put down his oridecon hammer.

"You know, lad, you're just like that sword you use. Never broke since the first time I fixed it…"

Necron covered his zweihander and went out of the smithies. He was going to be lord knight. Even if he refused, he would end up getting pummeled, not by the tests but by everyone who heard of him as "The raydric who was going to be under the powerful Lord Knight Salendriel."

'What are your intentions, Salendriel?'

The knight looked at the castle turrets where raydric younglings were being taught the basics.

'This zweihander was your weapon before you handed it to me. That's why I make sure it's polished and ready to rend guilty flesh. Like what you are…'

………………………………..

Salendriel smiled at his reflection that shone on his broad sword's pattern. His auburn hair wasn't tied behind. Before putting it back in its sheath, the reflection of the tall figure of Osiris appeared.

"Is something amiss?"

Osiris stared at the sword in the lord knight's hands.

"Using that blade on that boy so soon? He does have his job to do, keeping an eye at his "Excellency" Abraxil Sovivor."

"Yes, Osiris. He does but despite his age, that boy has proven his worth. Not many knights have done so much like he did. I think he needs more…credit."

The champion took his seat beside the lord knight.

"You realize that he uses your old sword. Are you sure he is going to make it?"

"I…can't tell." Salendriel returned his gaze to his sword. "It's his choice…but the most determining criteria are his willingness. We shall see once it all starts."

Osiris didn't say anything.

"Something bothering you?"

The champion appeared to have been in deep thought before responding.

"It's about him. His name is…Necron Lorthiras, is it not?"

"It's unlikely for you to be worried about anything that refers to other's business, Osiris."

The champion stood up.

""Others" doesn't include you, old friend. He wields your sword. I must know if he carries your resolve as well…like an offspring would."

"He has a raydric's heart but he's somewhat…stubborn and has a knight's spirit and kindness…"

Osiris stared at his own hands.

"Just be careful. While defeating you in combat is utterly impossible, he might…scratch you."

The lord knight laughed then sheathed his sword.

(A/N): I really have to make this chapter short because if I added everything to this, it would make abrupt changes and make it too long…


	11. Chapter 9x2: Lord Knight: Steel's Hollow

(A/N): This chapter might be familiar to some parts of CT: Midnight. It is, after all, the story which this fic is based on.

**Chapter 9: **Lord Knight

**Part II: **Steel's Hollow

Salendriel gave a salute to Necron and patted him on the shoulder. Since he first began training this knight, he has been treating the boy as a squire.

"A lord knight's status is best suited for you. You shall make another pledge again. This will be different from your raydric tradition. After the oath taking…we will duel…"

His student nodded. The duel was scheduled tomorrow and he still had a day to reflect on everything he learned.

Necron knelt on one leg in front of the lord knight. Salendriel held a thick tome and began to read the lines necessary. Necron was supposed to reply to few.

"Sir Necron Lorthiras, swear then to be a sword for Glastheim; to strike down all her foes."

"I swear on my sword, honor and life"

"Swear then to be a shield of Glastheim; to protect her from all her foes."

"I swear on my shield, honor and life"

"Swear then to be the armor of Glastheim; to display her might to all her foes."

"I swear on my armor, honor and life"

"Swear then with every crimson drop in your veins, with every heartbeat of your existence and every measure of your honor; that you will bear the title "Lord Knight" with every all the virtues and power of one; that you will rise as a Lord Knight and be an example to all knights. Swear it."

"I swear it on my blood, honor and existence. And I swear it on the edge of your blade, Lord Knight Salendriel that I would perish before bringing the stain of shame to the rank you bestow on me this moment. On all these things, I swear."

……………………………………

Later that day, the knight found himself in his room, staring at his gauntlets.

The metal gloves were cleaned right after every battle but they still had faint crimson marks everywhere. Was he removed from the raydric ranks just to become another one of Salendriel's personal escorts or perhaps an elite soldier? Normal lord knights weren't just plucked out of the raydric army and begin their training. There was something Salendriel wasn't telling him but it wasn't a big deal anyway. Salendriel was his teacher ever since he became a knight so his teacher might know what's right for him.

………………………………….

Kael checked the saber in his hands then handed it to Necron. The knight held the handle but kept his stare at the raydric-knight.

"What is this for? I already have a larger one…"

"Just keep it in case. This isn't the only one that supports you isn't it?"

Necron held the medallion in his pocket. It was Kathris that gave him that but it was Kael who made it.

The knight looked at the dawn sky outside the window. It was too early but everyone including Osiris and his swordsman were already in the arena. Necron knew that he had to swear another oath…right after a duel with Salendriel that day. He chose to stay in the waiting room until the lord knight starts the duel.

The knight turned to the red-haired huntress beside him and gave her a menacing grin.

"A scratch or two will leave no scars. Don't worry; I have his sword to use as well as "Commander" Kael's."

The huntress looked at her feet then locked him in a tight embrace.

"I don't care! As long as you can be what you want…or else!"

…………………………………..

"And so he shows his face…"

Salendriel put on his helm and drew his broad sword. Necron entered the arena with the same heavy black sword strapped to his back. A pair of sabers also hung on his sides. The lord knight noticed fear in the boy's eyes as well as doubt.

_He has the heart of a raydric but he's a knight nonetheless_

Osiris sat on a stone bench and watched the two of them closely. The blonde swordsman was also beside him.

"Lord Knight Salendriel…"

Necron placed a hand on the sabers that hung on his side. His teacher might charge and injure him any moment now.

"Necron, a question before we start."

The knight nodded. It was always customary for his teacher to ask him before they began sparring.

"What I want to know is…are you willing to be a Lord Knight?"

Salendriel took a step closer. Necron's hand clamped into the sabers' handle.

"Anticipating me? I see…"

"I never really dreamed of becoming one. I only accepted your offer because…"

The lord knight raised an eyebrow. Necron appeared to be in deep thought.

"It's because I needed more power to fight for a cause…"

"I have to warn you. Lord Knights are made or broken in battle and very few have bear the right to carry such a title. It is the destiny they adopt when they take up a weapon."

The lord knight smiled menacingly then raised his sword and a shield. His student held his zweihander and made it rest on his left arm.

"Then our talk is finished! Draw your weapon and come!"

Salendriel charged and swung his broad sword at Necron, only to meet the black blade of the zweihander.

"My old sword. I hope it served you well…but don't let it do all the fighting for you!"

Necron didn't speak. He hardly concentrated on any words every time he fought and this was the biggest fight in his life yet.

The knight attacked from below and aimed for Salendriel's hip but what the sword struck was simply air. Necron looked up only to find that the lord knight wasn't there.

'What the…where did he…?'

"You leave your back exposed!"

The lord knight's voice came from behind him. Necron spun and tried to make a successful attack again but his sword was too heavy. The zweihander's tip scratched the black marble floor and sent a few sparks flying before it was raised off the ground.

"Too slow!"

Salendriel stepped on the black blade then ran up its pattern then jumped and swung his broad sword at the knight diagonally; tearing through his full plate and leaving a long gash that stretched from the shoulder to the chest.

'He used my sword as a walking plank to reach higher ground and to make a successful strike…'

Necron withdrew the black sword and whirled it sideward. At that moment, the black blade practically crashed into Salendriel's shield and flames exploded from it. The shield shattered upon impact. The lord knight threw aside the remaining pieces of his shield and spun around, catching the knight off guard. The broad sword slashed through Necron's waist and blood sprayed from the wound right after Salendriel withdrew it.

'He isn't even scratched…'

Before the knight could even think about what to do next, Salendriel had already charged. Having left no choice, Necron kicked up his zweihander and held it protectively over him. It certainly wasn't a shield but it was wide and thick.

"That's the way. Learn to use what resources you have but I don't think that's enough!"

The broad sword fell on the black blade. The force of Salendriel's blow sent the knight careening backward.

"I already took advantage of your immobility for almost three times…"

Necron suddenly noticed another deep cut in his arm.

'Damn, how is it possible? Even his own sword can't…his sword? I see…'

The knight positioned for another strike but held his zweihander the same as before. Necron charged without changing the angle of his sword. Instead of thrusting, he rammed the flat surface of the zweihander into Salendriel. He then let go of the heavy sword, letting its weight press the lord knight down.

'He knows his sword well.'

To the knight's surprise, Salendriel threw aside the zweihander instead of falling down due to weight imbalance. The lord knight raised a battlecry and charged.

Necron drew both his sabers and repositioned for another strike. Salendriel readied his broad sword as well. The two of them circled each other.

Once again, Salendriel charged. An idea suddenly came into Necron's mind as the lord knight approached.

'I have both my arms to use this time like he said…'

The broad sword bolted towards him but his left saber struck the sword's flat edge and shoved it away while the right saber bolted towards his teacher's chest. The lord knight withdrew his broad sword, raised his fist and slammed it in Necron's chest, knocking down the knight.

Salendriel approached the fallen knight and raised his broad sword to deliver the final blow.

To everyone's surprise, Necron raised a warcry and his right leg kicked the lord knight's. The knight sprang up and swung his right saber at Salendriel's feet and at the same time swung his left saber at the lord knight's head. After noticing that Salendriel had managed to sidestep all his strokes, the knight held both sabers in a crossed position near his chest then slashed in scissors-like motion just like an elven assassin would.

"Taking on the unorthodox attacks is efficient but you're too offensive. Your defensive strikes with zweihander were enough to prevent me from counterattacking but with those two blades, you can't manage your speed and your defense is lowered a lot…"

Salendriel reversed his grip on his sword and slammed the hilt towards the knight's forehead. The blow sent Necron meandering backward a few meters. The lord knight reversed his handling again and swung it at the knight.

'Oh damn it….…'

Necron ducked, only to have the broad sword's edge tear through his helm. The knight took off his helm and threw it aside. It was battered and was perforated after all those successful strikes.

'Wasn't that attack supposed to be used with a spear? I knew how bash is used but…'

The knight locked his teeth and lunged at Salendriel once again. As he was expecting, the lord knight strode sideward. Necron shifted his weight and accelerated, the same time slashing at his teacher's feet with one sword and his head with the other. Imitating the khalitzburg's moves was very interesting.

Necron smiled as his lower slash managed to tear through Salendriel's right greave and gashed his leg. Before the knight could swung fully at the neck, something struck him in his chest and sent him flying backward.

The knight staggered backward and reversed his grip on his left saber. This way, he could strike from different angles and at the same time defend his chest. He had seen Salendriel do this before. He switched from attacking to defensive position at will.

The lord knight pointed his sword at Necron.

"Your skills in wielding two long weapons are supposed to be used as an advantage but instead you're being betrayed by it. I already executed counterattack on you twice and yet you kept on striking recklessly."

Necron tightened his grip on his swords. He was right. There was no way he could defeat this lord knight with his offensive attacks.

Salendriel took an attacking stance. The lord knight raised a battlecry and charged. Necron took the same and charged as well.

'I have to meet his charge directly and try to strike while keeping my guard up…'

As soon as the lord knight got within his sabers' range, Necron slashed outward with his left blade raised protectively over his chest, the usual target of counterattack. To the knight's surprise, his sabers hardly made contact with anything. Salendriel was just in front of him and had his broad sword risen.

The broad sword fell on his chest, only to be blocked by the reversed saber. The saber's oridecon blade shattered like glass by the strike's momentum and the broad sword's edge tore through Necron's armor.

The knight staggered backward and clutched his new wound. He also had a long, bleeding cut on his chest, a deep one on the waist.

"Remember that your swords aren't simple daggers. Your strokes aren't wide enough to reach me and even though your attack was defensive, I still mustered the power to break through it. That's because you didn't make a successful stroke at me and allowed me to utilize every muscle necessary thus letting me execute a powerful bash."

Salendriel's voice had gone sterner this time. It was like he was being lectured by his teacher during his basics of swordsman skills.

Necron panted and dropped the now useless hilt of his other sword. After exhaling for the fifth time, the knight and Salendriel circled each other once again.

The lord knight's battle cry sounded more like a terrorizing roar when he charged. Strange golden energies coalesced around him and his sword.

'That's Aura Blade! I've seen him use that before and a hunter was cleaved in two!'

Necron braced himself and kept a lower stance. If he was correct, Salendriel would fling him in the air and finish him off. His teacher was using a Lord Knight's skills now instead of just an ordinary knight's.

The knight held his saber with both hands and charged as well.

'The easiest way to…what the-'

By the time he looked up, Salendriel was already in front of him with his sword raised for a killing stroke. The sword crackled with golden electricity before it fell on Necron's shoulder.

"Not for the fifth time, I'll get hit!"

The knight turned around and reversed his hold on the saber. Necron struck Salendriel's side with the hilt in a vain attempt to push him back. The lord knight seemed amused with Necron's quick moves which were caused by a skill called auto-berserk.

"But you will, when all you think about is winning…"

There was a loud sound of steel clashing. Everyone who was in the arena stood up and watched in horror.

Necron's eyes suddenly widened when he felt something break within his ribcage. The glowing sword was withdrawn, spilling out more blood from the knight's side. The knight fell on his knees.

"Is it over now? Is this how you will let it end?"

Salendriel was still behind him. Necron watched in horror as his saber fell into pieces. Was he going to fall now? Salendriel already raised his glowing weapon to deliver the blow that would end it all.

'It's finished…'

Necron felt something zweihander's cold blade in front of him. He can still move…


	12. Chapter 9x3: Lord Knight: From the Givin...

**Chapter 9: **Lord Knight

**Part III: **From the Giving Flames, Arise

"It will not end this way!"

Necron grabbed zweihander's hilt with both his hands and whirled it at Salendriel behind him. Salendriel leapt backwards but the black blade's tip managed to reach his chest and tore through it.

"Your auto-berserk is nearly…impressive and you managed to perform a counterattack as well. Normally, knights or swordsmen would get blinded by rage and the fear of falling in battle but you seem to use it to keep yourself moving. But the real fight has just begun."

The lord knight inhaled deeply and strange red energies started to coalesce around him. Necron got up and held the zweihander protectively over his head. The knight knew that his teacher was going to trash him further any moment now.

"I'm giving you a chance to withdraw and return to your normal knight duties. What do you think?"

Necron stared at Salendriel. Was he actually allowing him to surrender? The knight changed his grip and pointed the zweihander at the lord knight in answer.

Without the slightest signs, Salendriel charged and swung his sword at his student's torso. Once again, it met the zweihander's flat side. Before the lord knight could react, Necron pressed the heavy black sword into his teacher then staggered backward.

Necron held his heavy sword solemnly in a vertical position. The sword was almost just as tall as he was and was half his thickness as could be seen from this angle. Faint golden light surrounded the knight as he moved into attacking stance.

Salendriel slashed in the air to clean his broad sword's bloody edge and held it in a defensive stance.

'This boy's Two-hand quicken has yet to be used in this fight earlier. Let's just see what he can do…'

The lord knight reversed his grip on his sword and waited for Necron to perform a high-speed attack. He had seen his student do this before. The knight prepared to charge.

"Like you said, I must make an example of knights…and withdrawing is a great example of bringing disgrace!"

Necron let out another warcry and leapt with his heavy sword raised for a bashing move. The zweihander hit something hard but the knight didn't mind looking at his targets and kept on slashing instead. He swung his sword upward then thrust it forward before he spun, making his sword gash everything it could have hit. The knight was attacking so fast that his sword became a slight blur. After mustering the last energies of his skill, Necron turned then utilized every muscle in his legs and arms and swung his zweihander from behind, aiming at Salendriel's head. The heavy blade crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

'I've lost most of my energy in that…I just hope he was…'

The knight withdrew his heavy sword from the floor, leaving a shallow crater. He was panting out of exhaustion. Surely, the lord knight was hit somehow.

"Something you imitated from me? You managed to combine three skills, Two-hand quicken, bash, and bowling bash. But you just can't imitate the skills to fully use them and understand what you're doing."

"What the-"

Salendriel appeared in front of him. The lord knight wasn't even gashed from a single blow after his attack. The broad sword was swung from below, hitting Necron on his torso and flung him a few meters off the ground.

The lord knight jumped to the same height and brought his sword down on the knight. A direct hit would cleave him in two halves.

There was loud clanging sound when Salendriel's sword hit its target; not Necron but the blade of the zweihander.

Faint yellow energies suddenly covered the knight while he somersaulted in the air and at the same time whirled the heavy black sword at his teacher. Salendriel who was a few feet above him stretched his leg and kicked him on the chest.

Necron seemed to careen back into the arena's wall. The audience wasn't looking at the fighting square now. The combatants were, after all, fighting in the air.

Before the knight could crash into the wall, he thrust his zweihander into the concrete then pointed the handle at the nearby rafters at the same time using the wall as a jumping board to get on top of his sword.

'Another one of your skills I observed and managed to follow…'

"You're letting out more tricks. Any normal man would have given up and died more of their own loss of will than the hurt of the fall."

Salendriel was also standing on one of the thick rafters. His sword that was glowing in golden energies shone further. The lord knight raised his sword.

"This is Khatzbalger, your zweihander's opponent. It has found an enemy that requires a lot of effort to defeat. Let's just see who the enemy is, you or zweihander."

The lord knight suddenly leapt from his rafter and raised his broad sword known as Khatzbalger for a killing stroke.

Salendriel brought it down in Necron who jumped to the next rafter just in time to avoid the strike.

Necron turned to face Salendriel and his sword began to glow in searing heat.

'Magnum Break is essential for this. If I damage the rafters, he might fall off unexpectedly and leave his guard vulnerable. That way, he'll be wounded from a direct bash…but then…'

The knight looked at the people below.

'Magnum Break will start a fire and these rafters are fragile. Glastheim already lost so much when Seithal Jupitel went on a rampage and when the lower races rebelled. I certainly don't want to kill everyone and create uproar again. I'll severely injure Lord Knight and unanimously be knighted but I can't risk these people's lives just for my own purpose…'

The heat that began to gather up in the zweihander dissipated. To the knight's surprise, Khatzbalger fell on the rafter he was standing on. Salendriel inhaled deeply and red energies surrounded him. The lord knight withdrew Khatzbalger from the wooden beam and raised it for an overhead slash.

"You were going to have an advantage if you proceeded with your Magnum Break, Necron! But you put the people's safety above your chances, the very selflessness that a Lord Knight should have. Not that you're already one though…"

Khatzbalger met the thick edge of the zweihander which shuddered violently from the effects of the golden energies.

'He's using Aura Blade? But I thought…damn!'

Salendriel twisted Khatzbalger and shifted it will all his might to the left; pushing the zweihander down. The lord knight sensed the heat well up in Necron's sword again.

'This boy's attempting his "brilliant" plan but it's too late. Hm, the things that get into a desperate kid's mind…'

Both Khatzbalger and zweihander struck the wooden rafter, causing flames to explode from Necron's sword due to the sudden release of force. Damaged from the might of the two swords, the rafter caught fire and suddenly broke.

'Blasted kid!'

Salendriel managed to leap to the nearest wooden beam but Necron lost his balance and fell off.

'Nowhere to thrust zweihander…no walking plank then…'

The knight yelled and waved his zweihander wildly in the air, creating a violent arc of flames that suddenly turned the ceiling into a makeshift blast furnace.

'What the heck was I thinking? I just forgot everything I reconsidered doing a second ago!'

From the flames, the figure of Salendriel jumped down with Khatzbalger poised for a bash. The lord knight was using Necron's technique.

……………………………….

"Not good!"

Osiris turned to the swordsman beside him. Isis had named him Joe Buck some time ago before the war.

"Everyone must get off the bleachers! The rafters will get everyone singed."

The blonde swordsman turned around and faced the people behind them. Everyone had the look of panic on their faces while others simply covered their eyes.

"Look, get into the fighting square at once! We'll all get fried if we stay on high ground! Do you hear! Get down, now! Just make sure you don't get too close to those guys, they're still having fun!"

…………………………………..

Zweihander shook violently again as Khatzbalger fell on it. Necron slashed from below, his heavy sword swinging freely in midair.

Suddenly, he felt Khatzbalger rend his chest. Salendriel was covered in faint golden energies like a Two-hand quicken. Necron concentrated quickly and was soon covered with the same energies.

Khatzbalger fell on Necron, this time, ignoring zweihander's guard. Necron retaliated by trying to smash his fist into Salendriel his armored hand felt nothing. Khatzbalger's blade cut up his right arm then slashed all the way to his left leg. The still-intact full plate Necron wore protected his organs from being ripped by the lord knight's sword, leaving only deep flesh wounds.

Salendriel was attacking so fast. Even Necron's Two-hand quicken was rendered useless. The knight seemed to have been rocked by almost a dozen slashes already.

"Strike! Show me what you have learned as my student, Necron Lorthiras, knight of Glastheim!"

The lord knight's words seemed to course through Necron's body like a blessing spell.

The knight tightened his grip on his zweihander and swung it upwards, making flames erupt from it multiple times. Necron felt something hit his waist but he ignored it and thrust zweihander forward.

The knight felt a dozen more blows but kept on whirling his sword at Salendriel. Khatzbalger was waved in the air and sprayed blood. Necron somersaulted again and swung his zweihander around, creating blast furnace midair.

'I swore to be a sword for Glastheim…'

Necron felt Khatzbalger's edge gash his shoulder. Salendriel was attacking so fast. The lord knight was getting faster every single moment.

'To be a shield for Glastheim…'

The knight was just attacking blindly. He knew that Salendriel had the advantage. It was almost over…

'And to be the armor…'

Salendriel struck his torso, Khatzbalger punched through the armor. More blood was sprayed in the air. Necron tasted blood as some of them splashed on his face. The knight felt more and more gashes from Khatzbalger's edge.

"And I will live to make sure!"

As soon as the zweihander was raised, a bright blinding light covered the two knights as they throttled to the ground. Necron felt something extremely painful in his right hand, which was downed by the severe numbness that followed, allowing zweihander to slip from his grasp.

………………………………………….

"They reached ground?"

Osiris stared at the center of the fighting square. The arena wasn't damaged but some of the rafters that caught flames fell on the ground below. The effect of Necron's combination of attacks as well as Salendriel's continuous Lord Knight moves set their "crash-site" on fire.

'That boy's Magnum Break, Two-hand Quicken and his skills with fire…As for Salendriel…Aura Blade, Berserk, Magnum Break, Bowling Bash, and Two-hand Quicken. Those two…'

"Osiris!"

The champion turned to Joe Buck. The swordsman was trudging through the blazing area. There were almost fifty rafters that fell and ignited the floor around the two knights.

"Found them. Salendriel's alright but the guy who did this is messed up…a lot."

Osiris ran towards the blazing pile of debris. A figure was standing on the middle. A broad sword was on his left hand while he was helping another stand up.

"Osiris!"

Salendriel emerged from the burning debris. Necron was with him but the knight's right arm looked a lot shorter…

"It's over. And this one, right here…" The lord knight nudged Necron. "He used up too much. Too much to get himself nearly killed and cut off his arm…but he managed to hit me."

"He managed to? That's unusual. But a Lord Knight is never one without his sword arm."

The champion smiled and turned to Joe Buck.

"Go get the priests. Hurry!"

The blonde swordsman brushed away some ash from his hair before running towards the priests who were watching.

Salendriel tapped his helm. There was a large crack that divided the headgear in two halves.

"Lord….knight….?"

Osiris and the lord knight both stared at Necron.

"Don't speak. I know what exactly happened."

Salendriel tried to recall everything he saw.

"You have the element of surprise in your side. How many times I attempted to strike you down but the only thing I hit was zweihander. Your deployment with a weapon as heavy as that is astounding. You fell prey to my counterattack several times and was severely battered when you took our fight in the air. That fire you made was quite small yet could have caused severe damage but you reconsidered beforehand. That was an accident, I presume? Lastly, the way you moved when you knew that I had the upper hand when we were falling was made of pure will as well as trying to defeat me to the very end. The only way was to render ourselves vulnerable to self-destruction and you knew that well. Our two swords finally got their fill."

Osiris looked at the approaching priests.

"Talk about your battles later. This boy needs his rest."

"Zweihander? Where is it?"

The champion bent down and picked up the heavy black sword. He checked it and the sword was still hot. The oridecon blade however, wasn't damaged but was full of blood.

"You wield your mentor's sword just as you earned it. And so another Lord Knight is made."

…………………………………………

"Seriously, tell me what happened while I was hanging on to life?"

Necron, along with Kael, went out of the infirmary after some time.

"You never knew? Figures. You nearly took the place down by flinging arcs of fire everywhere."

"So that's why Kathris nearly fainted? By the way, where is she?"

Kael sniggered and looked at the arena's roof.

"She's already growing on you. Probably ran off wishing you're still alive."

Necron nodded and can't help but smile.

"So, did she faint or something?"

"No. She's a lot harder. We all thought you were dead by the time you fell. From where I was, I saw that you were on fire while Salendriel was waving his sword about."

The both of them looked at each other after Kael said that.

"Was I capable enough? Did I look foolish in front of everybody?"

"Sir Lorthiras!"

Necron stopped in his tracks. A swordsman approached him and delivered his message.

"Lord Knight Salendriel wishes to see you in the castle chambers."

Necron sighed then turned to Kael.

"Guess it's time."

The raydric-knight nodded.

"I'll call some of the other fellows who were looking forward to your knighting."

………………………………….

"You requested my presence, Lord Knight?"

Salendriel looked at Necron while holding Khatzbalger.

"You're quite early this time. Is your arm working well?"

"Yes, it's quite alright but somewhat different since professor Zamarfin began working on it."

Necron flexed his right arm. The priests did really well in putting it back. In fact, it wasn't just as good as before. A professor called Aedilus Zamarfin had noticed that his dismembered arm's skin were burnt and bones were shattered in the way the professor's project was used to be performed on. Though the hand was unharmed, the professor proceeded with his project. Along with a number of blacksmiths, Aedilus filled the crevasses in the bones with melted elunium and the lost parts of flesh were replaced with diluted star crumbs and a few elunium, making his arm a light and efficient shield. After the "upgraded" limb was correctly healed by an acolyte, it was submerged in a jug of fresh green potion then a bowl of neutralized karvodailnirol to make the metals blend with the skin. Necron was asleep by that time so he couldn't make out more than what Aedilus told him.

Salendriel stared at the knight's arm. Necron's armor still covered it but the knight placed black leather covering around it.

"I'm sorry for making them…decorate your hand like that. I should have picked it up sooner before it got burnt. Anyway, it was I who tried to disarm you and swung Khatzbalger too fiercely."

Necron kept on flexing his fingers.

"There was no need to. I had an extra shield because of it. It's nothing, really. Did you ask professor Zamarfin to do this or it's just coincidental?"

The lord knight turned away from the metallic hand and made his way into the double doors nearby.

"No. Nevertheless, it is time we forgot about teacher and student. Now is the time for us to be colleagues and brothers…"

Necron followed the lord knight. Both of them entered a dimly lit room full of portraits and obsidian statues. The knight knelt on one leg in front of Salendriel.

"Sir Necron Lorthiras, I hereby bestow you the title Lord Knight of Glastheim."

…………………………………..

A few minutes later, Necron went out of the room and was greeted by people from his former divisions, 3rd and 4th raydric. Amidst the cheers, the lord knight couldn't help but smile.

He was now wearing the same brilliant silver mail lord knights wore but Salendriel had a lot more honorifics and medals.

"Way to go, sir!"

"Keep it up and maybe next time, you'll end up being Salendriel's partner!"

"Great arm, Necron!"

He had earned his title didn't he? For some reason, Necron felt awkward. He didn't know why and simply let it go. After all, being another of Salendriel's elite knights was something a knight could only dream of and he ended up being one…

_(Notes from Zero)_

_Blast Furnace: _Not a skill. It's just a form of Magnum Break done in high altitudes. It allows the wielder to create fire-storms at a small area; therefore it is called Blast Furnace. Necron called it that based on what his friends told him it looked like…

_Necron's Hand: _A somewhat weird yet useful tool given to Necron after his right arm was severely trashed. It provides more defense, improved reflexes and produces more strength. Slightly heavier but versatile nonetheless.


	13. Chapter 9x4: Lord Knight: Meteor's Path

**To M1-Astray**: I don't know what you're talking about, "mobile suit" but I would prefer adding a little technology to my RO stories just like the synards from "Final Light". Don't stop reviewing. Only the two of you have ever read my fic without stopping until this chapter.

**Chapter 9: **Lord Knight

**Part IV: **Meteor's Path

"_The star crumbs and elunium that were used to reinforce your right arm are magically fused as well as bonded with your spinal column. You are normal as before but your arm might feel tougher and most oridecon blades cannot penetrate it. Your hand, however, is completely flesh and bones and will not perform like your arm will. Although there is a new way you could use it. Since the elunium pipes that serve as your bones were magically healed and fused to your wrist, your fingers will have every recoil returned back to the elunium tubes, providing more safety and at the same time more dangerous abilities, like the ones you use in swords. Use it well, Lord Knight."_

'And I thought my sword was too heavy before…'

Necron glared at his right arm. It has been two months since Salendriel accidentally cut it off in his Lord Knight duel. The dismembered limb was burnt except the hand and most of it was now metal. The dark-haired lord knight hadn't completely gotten used to his unusually heavy and dangerous limb. What even made him feel awkward was his gauntlet that he was made to wear. It stretched from his right hand all the way to his elbow which was normal skin and bones. The fingertips on the metallic gloves were sharpened to look like claws as what Professor Zamarfin suggested.

'Was this your idea of a weapon? You're not a pure psychopath but this is just…intimidating.'

"I think it looks good on you."

The lord knight whipped around, his elunium-covered arm ready for a Bowling Bash. Necron smiled when he found that it was only Kathris that entered his room.

The red-haired huntress waved a hand.

"Sorry to bother you, Lord Knight, but your presence is required in the arena."

Necron lowered his arm and strapped his zweihander across his back.

"Who was it this time, Kathris?"

"Another one of your knights who's about to duel with Salendriel. I think he's the son of a professor."

The huntress took a step closer to the lord knight. Necron was hardly recognizable in his new armor.

"Will you be fighting again?"

Necron shook his head.

"I'm just giving instructions to those who need them the most although I'm looking forward to testing this contraption in combat."

His right arm heated up and an orb of fire appeared in his gauntleted hand. After seeing the startled look on Kathris' face, Necron made the heat dissipate. He had just learned how to execute a Magnum Break with his arm.

The huntress stared dreamily into the lord knight then gave him a bone-crushing hug. Necron gasped for air for a moment then placed his arm around her. He hoped he wouldn't accidentally crush her.

"Why don't you try being a sniper?"

"No…no, really. I'm not good enough yet."

………………………………………

"Best of luck to you, Arkyhm. May you be bathed in Light."

A green-haired knight bowed proudly to Necron and grinned.

"Thanks for your support, Lord Knight. But I don't think I could do the same as you did."

The knight called Arkyhm Zamarfin was the son of Aedilus. Both of them were inspired by Necron's duel with Salendriel and how he managed to survive the best Lord Knight.

"Just keep yourself in one piece all the time. It was…nice of your father to give me a new…limb that I lost."

Arkyhm turned and made his way into the arena entrance with his lance ready. From where he was standing, Necron knew that the knight was trembling. He knew why, of course. The green-haired knight watched many of his friends try to take the test. One of them nearly died after being flung to the air again while the others were simply subdued.

The lord knight turned to the huntress that was waiting behind him.

"Let's go, Kathris."

Necron waved his hand at the knight who waved back at him before entering the arena.

……………………………………

"What was that?"

Kael scanned his surroundings. It was dusk on Mt. Mjolnir. The trees were still being swayed by the wind as dusk slowly dawned on the mountain range. Something just flew past him that looked like a small bag of zenny.

"Must have been…What the!"

A battle axe closed in on him. The raydric-knight slid to the side then drew his new two-handed sword.

Kael caught a glimpse of the attacker before the axe was swung again but badly missed. It was a merchant wearing a cloak and hood.

'Is he from Alberta? Why so hostile all of a sudden?'

The raydric-knight positioned for a counterattack. To his surprise, the merchant just waved his axe about without watching.

Kael grunted then slammed his sword on the flat of the merchant's axe, hoping to disarm him. The axe, however, didn't change its maneuver and fell on the raydric-knight's chest. Kael expected the edge to tear through his breastplate but the axe didn't. Stupidly enough, the merchant withdrew the axe without driving it deeper.

'Some battle experience…'

The raydric-knight swung his sword down then sideward. Flames exploded from the blade with every swing. It was a move imitated from Necron. The merchant staggered backward, away from the arc of flames.

"This isn't a bandit?"

Kael stared at the merchant. It was a girl's voice. The raydric-knight leapt out of his flaming arc then pointed his sword at her throat.

"Bandit? Just who in the hells are you?"

The merchant removed her hood, revealing long blue hair reaching her upper back. She didn't have much choice but to tell this knight. The sword's tip was just an inch from her neck.

"F-Farina. You can call me Farina."

The merchant called Farina lowered her weapon. Kael sheathed his two-handed sword.

"Look, it was just a mistake, I assure you. My party was attacked by bandits. Everyone told me to escape before the bandits saw me. I thought you were one of them."

Kael raised an eyebrow before turning back to Glastheim's direction.

"A passing group of merchants from Alberta was ambushed by bandits. That sounds reasonable…"

"We're from Alberta, alright? At least, not me. No need to be so snide…"

The raydric-knight stopped then turned back to the merchant. For some reason, she wasn't bringing a cart with her.

"No wonder you're not much of a threat even with a weapon. So…what brings you here when you're heavily armed?"

Farina strapped her axe to her back.

"Look, I've just cheated death from you and…oh my."

The merchant stared at Kael's armor from the greaves to the heavy full plate.

"A raydric…"

Kael nodded.

"Look, if you wanted to come to Glastheim, you might as well tag along. A girl like you would easily be picked off by those bandits or the warring kobolds…"

Farina pouted and followed Kael who was walking towards the magnificent city below Mt. Mjolnir.


	14. Chapter 10: Fear

_Disclaimer: _For the 1,012th time, I don't own RO. The Rune-Midgard I'm using belongs to Tom Valor. The current time is 400 G, the year when a majority of immortals were brought to Midgard. I do own a few of the characters but almost everything belongs to Tom.

(A/N): Alright, this is it! This is Abraxil Sovivor's glory chapter!

**Chapter 10: **Fear…

A priest bowed deeply before a hooded figure. The other priests behind him followed suit.

"Your Excellency. All is prepared."

Abraxil Sovivor removed his hood, revealing swept back hair.

"Perfect. Those fools will not muster any might any further before my two guests will trample over this paltry city."

The grand high priest started to walk towards the abbey double doors then turned to the lead priest.

"Summon everyone to our safe haven. The khalitzburgs will be more than suffice to guard you while I commence the opening."

………………………………….

"Lord Knight, we are awaiting your orders."

Salendriel turned to see who had spoken to him. Necron and a band of other lord knights assembled in front of him. Among the new ones were Arkyhm Zamarfin and his friends who still had their limbs intact but had to be hospitalized for a day.

"Necron, is everyone needed present?"

The dark-haired lord knight nodded.

"Good. We must go to the aristocracy. That place is prone to many dark things…"

A warp portal opened before Salendriel. He told everyone to get in and they followed. When Necron was about to enter, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Wait. Necron, should something happen, I want you to warn the others. Just be careful in the fog…"

The dark-haired lord knight muttered his yes and stepped in.

The next thing he knew, he was already in the fog-enshrouded aristocrat district. The blurry figures of the other lord knights were moving around him.

"Everyone stay close. A passing group was spotted nearby and we must investigate as well as escort King Haldivas."

They walked through the fogged streets, only the nearby lanterns and torches giving them a clear visibility. The structures which were housing the aristocrats were locked and the windows were shut. Surely, there must be something going on here.

"Over here, Lord Knight Salendriel."

The figure of King Haldivas was standing beside a lantern post.

"My king, we are all ready to guard you. We can go as you command."

The weak-willed monarch opened a scroll.

"We are here. Just wait for me, I'll be done soon."

Suddenly an eerie sound of a warp portal opening rang through the streets, followed by the continuous drone of spell incantations. All the lord knights drew their weapons and surrounded the king protectively.

"Lord Knight Salendriel, I could see a large object behind that fountain. I couldn't make out what it is!"

Salendriel turned to the object that the younger lord knight told him about. The fog was blurring the figure but he could see that there was a swirling vortex of energy in it, closely similar to that of a warp portal.

"Waygate? It's a waygate!"

As if on cue, flames shot out of the portal in huge columns, clearing the fog in that area. The waygate wasn't clearly revealed but it was certain that it was wider than the buildings around it.

"Very perceptive, soldiers of Glastheim. But I don't think you can evade the inevitable."

The voice came from none other than Abraxil Sovivor. The grand high priest was standing in front of the waygate.

"Y-you! Abraxil, explain this treachery!"

The grand high priest grinned wickedly and turned to Haldivas.

"Your reign is over, my king. The door of fate is opening and I'm the one opening it!"

Salendriel and the other lord knights lined up in front of the grand high priest and readied their weapons. Salendriel raised Khatzbalger.

"You are under arrest, your "Excellency". Your dark schemes and interferences are over."

Abraxil shook his head and raised a hand.

"No…no. It is your glory and pride that will fade away, Salendriel."

The grand high priest's eyes hardened. Black lightning erupted from his hand and flew towards Salendriel who sidestepped the bolt and charged.

"There's no dealing with a man of his rank and power. He plots against us. Slay him for the sake of Glastheim's honor!"

Haldivas ran off to the nearest abandoned merchant stall and cowered behind it while Necron and the other lord knights followed Salendriel.

Abraxil grunted in disgust and uttered a spell. Khatzbalger was swung at him but the sword smashed into an invisible wall. Black lightning crackled on the grand high priest's hands and shot out to Salendriel. The lord knight ducked and staggered backward.

"It's too late. The gate is almost open and you have failed. Give up your futile attacks and I'll make sure you die quickly."

A zweihander cut up the grand high priest's left leg. Abraxil turned to see who the attacker was.

"You're out of your league, boy."

More of the black rays erupted and blew Necron off the ground, sending him flying far from where he was. Abraxil chanted another incantation. A dark cloud covered one of the lord knights and suddenly dissipated, leaving only hollow pile of armor on the ground.

Warp portals appeared around them. Priests dressed in dirty, black robes emerged from them followed by floating corpses in scarlet robes with wooden crosses strapped to their backs. After the priests came out, hordes of dagger-wielding skeletons followed. Even after the flow of undead seemed terrifying enough, a group of khalitzburgs followed them.

"Necron, I told you to warn the others. Go before we get swamped!"

Necron looked at Salendriel then to King Haldivas. Another lord knight approached him.

"Go, Lord Knight."

"Alright, Arkyhm. I promised to your father that you won't die. Don't make me break that promise by falling here…"

Necron turned around and started to make his way towards the district exit but a khalitzburg landed on his path.

'Damn, I knew this old bastard was behind everything…'

Zweihander was slashed from below, ripping the skeletal monster's archaic armor. The lord knight transferred the heavy sword to his left hand.

'I'll follow Champion Osiris this time.'

Necron jumped to the same height as the khalitzburg's head then slammed his gauntleted right fist on its skull. Flames exploded from the metallic arm then ignited the skull, causing the skeletal monster to collapse.

………………………………………

"Kael, wait!"

Kael didn't mind slowing down for Farina. After all, this merchant was no older than seventeen and had just received instructions from the raydric-knight in using an axe.

"It's too risky to have you running around. We're getting swamped by undead so stay inside!"

The merchant tossed a center potion at him before returning to the inn.

Kael mounted his horse and left to rejoin the raydric divisions. After he screeched to a halt in front of his unit, battalions of skeletal warriors positioned before them.

"Raydric Divisions, standby…"

Agranias rode in front of them. The seven other knights of heaven followed him closely behind. Everyone drew their weapons and lined up behind the Knights of Heaven.

'We're badly outnumbered this time. Two divisions along with the Knights of Heaven. I hope they can prevent us from getting killed…'

Kael tightened his grip on his two-handed sword. The Knights of Heaven charged and the raydrics rallied behind them.

"_May the divine protection of the Light be upon you…" _

A dagger cut up his greave. The raydric-knight raised his sword for a killing strike then brought it down on the soldier skeleton, cleaving its skull in two.

"_Glorious soldiers of Glastheim…"_

"Archer skeletons to the west. Evade!"

A barrage of arrows brought down several raydric-knights. The knight of heaven called Aelumina armed her enormous bow and continuously fired at the skeletons.

Kael sighed in relief and shifted his attention back to the battle. In the corner of his eye, the raydric-knight saw that the commander of the 7th Raydric division was split to two neat halves by a khalitzburg. Even his horse was sliced in half.

"Raydric division, rally to me! Take down that khalitzburg!"

"Kael, move!"

A rusted sword was brought down on Kael's head but it didn't reach its target. It fell on a lord knight's arm that was raised protectively over the raydric-knight.

'Necron? What is he doing here?'

Necron tightly grasped the khalitzburg's rusted sword and it broke in his hands.

"I'm too late. I have to warn the other defenders about the grand high priest's schemes."

The lord knight threw aside the shattered oridecon remains and ran the opposite direction. Kael raised his sword and grabbed his horse's reins. The steed leapt to the same level as the khalitzburg's neck and the raydric-knight swung his sword on it; the skull flying meters from the neck bone.

Suddenly, the raydric-knight felt severe pain on his side. Several arrows had already embedded deep in the flesh. Blood was slowly trickling down from the wounds.

Kael grabbed a javelin that stuck out of a fallen raydric's chest and hurled it at a nearby wraith. The spear punched through the undead creature's ghastly body and ruined its source of life. The wraith opened its mouth wide and let out an eerie echoing laughter before dissipating in black vapor.

The raydric-knight pulled out the arrows in his side, despite the pain and raised his sword for another charge.

………………………………………..

"Not good…"

Farina stared out of the window and watched the battle outside. The ground was red with blood as well as dismembered parts.

"No use regretting now that all of this is happening…"

The merchant had stayed in a room full of novices who were all frightened. Some of them were shaking uncontrollably. A few were unlucky enough to be poisoned by some undead.

Before Farina could take out a packet of panacea, something appeared in the middle of the room. A warp portal opened and skeletal warriors emerged from it.

………………………………………

Blood spurted from the mouth of a lord knight before he fell on his face, lifeless. Necron stared at his companion's pale form before blocking a skeleton general's dagger with his right arm.

The lord knight pointed his zweihander at its grinning skull and thrust the large sword at it, causing the neck bone to snap and break.

To his disappointment, a wraith emerged from the shadows.

'I've no time for this! Lord Knight Salendriel, what's happening over there?'

The dark-haired lord knight charged and raised his zweihander for a killing strike. The black blade cleaved through a wraith's body easily.

After panting out of exhaustion, he managed to take a glimpse back on the fog-enshrouded waygate from Abraxil. The shadow of a great hulking horned beast carrying an enormous scythe was visible and is drawing nearer every passing moment.


	15. Chapter 11: Soldiers of Stardust

(A/N): Glastheim held out for a month before it fell. Another thing, the stuff that happened in Salendriel and Abraxil's encounter will be in one of Tom Valor's fic so don't flame me for making an abrupt change.

**Chapter 11: **Soldiers of Stardust

A goat-demon readied his colossal scythe and roared into the night skies. Abraxil Sovivor approached the demon. This was what he brought into the world through the waygate he created.

"Kill them all, Baphomet."

The goat-demon Baphomet licked his fangs and watched the surviving lord knights take a defensive stance. They were no match for a demon this powerful.

…………………………………

Kael withdrew his sword from a skeleton general's skull. Suddenly a dagger sliced through his arm. The raydric-knight reeled backward and lunged at the attacker: a soldier skeleton.

'Just too many of them. We're getting swamped here…'

The raydric-knight raised his two-handed sword and prepared for a strike needed for a Bowling Bash. He swung his sword at the skeletal warrior, sending it flying backward and crashing unto a group of floating corpses wearing scarlet robes.

Beside him, the knight of heaven Ixyll was impaling every undead that got in his charge. So far, the Knights of Heaven had been slaughtering a large number of undead already. The raydrics on the other hand, are being picked off.

………………………………….

From the watchtowers above, hunters were desperately firing on the archer skeletons and wraiths. Kathris had just launched a large bolt on a wraith. The bolt buried deep inside the floating corpse's torso, exploding upon contact and leaving bloody shreds falling like leaves on the ground.

The huntress loaded her enormous crossbow again and aimed at a khalitzburg that had just arrived out of nowhere.

"Kathris!"

All the hunters and huntresses turned to see who had called to their substitute commander.

The red-haired huntress stared at the lord knight with a confused look and walked closer to him.

"Lord Knight Necron. What are you doing…"

"Where are the others? They must be warned!"

Kathris turned her head behind her. A hunter that was sniping at the archer skeletons suddenly fell on the ground with several arrows on his face.

"The others are still in the suburbs while others were ambushed. The forces must be rallied."

Necron's eyes narrowed.

"And Farina? Where is she?"

"In the inn west of here. She'll be safe along with the novices we saved."

"No!"

The lord knight backed away.

"I must go! Hordes of undead have breached the defense line and are coming from the west!"

Kathris gave him a quick kiss before he turned to leave. Necron seemed to wonder why she can still do that at a time like this.

"Commander!"

"Ah…y-yes!"

The red-haired huntress rushed to her position. A new wave of enemies had arrived. This time, small knife-wielding goat-like beasts, and some hulking bull-creatures carrying huge hammers, the minoruses.

……………………………………

"Go back to where you came from!"

Farina hurled a hydrobolic acid bottle at the khalitzburg that was nearing her. Learning how to throw explosives was the first thing the merchant learned when she studied to become an alchemist.

The glass shattered against the skeletal monster's archaic armor and splattered the dangerous liquid on it. The khalitzburg seemed to smoke for a moment then continued its pace.

Farina held her two-handed axe tightly but she knew that she wasn't going to last any longer than the mutilated novices that were scattered all over the room.

The merchant hurled an explosive called Molotov cocktail at the khalitzburg. The bottle exploded on the skeleton's skull, setting it on fire but the khalitzburg was undaunted.

'Oh no…'

Suddenly, she heard a loud slashing sound from behind the skeleton. The khalitzburg let out a hoarse roar before collapsing into a pile of bones and rusted armor. A lord knight positioned his fingers on his right hand for a thrust then plunged it down on the khalitzburg's skull.

Farina thought it was impossible to do that but then she realized that this lord knight's arm was rebuilt by a creator.

"Get out of here. There's blood everywhere."

The merchant nodded and followed Necron outside. There was no way she was going to cower inside a room full of blood and dismembered parts everywhere.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to rally the Glastheimian forces that aren't mobile right now. If you want, you could follow me."

Farina readied another explosive device when they heard something smash outside the inn doors. Necron ignored the sound and placed a hand on the doorknob. That was when the inn's roof collapsed.

'What the…'

The lord knight slammed his right hand at the door which collapsed and pushed Farina out. A large hammer stuck out of the hole in the ceiling which belonged to a minorus.

Necron rushed out to meet the bull-like creature. He had fought with them long ago but he wasn't alone back then. This time, all he had was a merchant who was cowering behind him.

'You can at least stay away or go find Kael…'

"Lord Knight, he's moving!"

A hammer was brought down on him, only to be blocked by the zweihander. Necron skidded backward due to the force of the minorus but a Molotov cocktail broke on its head and set its hide on fire.

'For once, she was useful. I might find time for her to be alchemist…'

The lord knight charged and lashed at the bull-creature's leg. Necron turned and swung his sword from below, ripping the monster's lower hide open, making droplets of blood drip on his armor.

The minorus roared furiously before the zweihander cut up its other leg, causing it to fall.

"Farina, fire away."

The merchant lit up three more explosives and dropped them on the injured monster, igniting it in flames. Necron stepped backward and watched as the minorus was burned down. Suddenly, he felt something in his side. The armor had long tears in them and there was blood spilling from it.

All of a sudden, it became painful. Farina fumbled for something in her bag then took out a slim bottle of white potion.

"Kael says you always get yourself hurt. This is my own brand of potion I practiced so hard to make."

Necron used the potion while Farina placed some bandages soaked with green potion on his side. The pain was gone almost instantly.

'She is fit to become an alchemist. With my rank, I could make sure and Kael will likely thank me for that.'

…………………………………

"Keep away!"

Kael's sword sent a soldier skeleton's skull flying. The skeletal warrior was going to pounce on a wounded raydric.

"Raydric Commander, we need to regroup!"

The raydric-knight wiped away some blood from his face with his hand then rallied his remaining soldiers into their standards. The Knights of Heaven were called for a skirmish somewhere else in the city and the raydric divisions were being swamped easily.

"Rally! Hold them back while Lord Knight Necron summons reinforcements!"

Suddenly, a large, bloody hammer fell on his sub-commander, sending bloody fleshy parts flying around them.

The wielder of the hammer, a red-skinned minorus called a majoruros, withdrew it and swung it at the fleeing raydrics to its left, knocking them all off the ground.

In the air, several more wraiths were hovering around and fishing off some careless archers with their enormous jaws.

Kael leapt backward and signaled his men to follow him.

"Anyone from the other division, not from mine?"

"No sir. Only our division is left with not even half of what he had. The other divisions were completely destroyed."

The raydric-knight scanned his surroundings. Everyone in his division was gathered around him. All the other raydrics were nothing but dead remains and bloody shreds. More of the hammer-wielding bull-creatures and wraiths surrounded them.

"Is there no end to this?"

One of his surviving lieutenants moved his horse closer to his. The raydric looked exhausted and full of excitement.

"Commander, I had the count. Twelve raydrics and two raydric-knights. We can't outrun them in this state. What are your orders?"

Kael raised his sword. There was no way he was going to fall without a good fight.

"Majority of minoruses to the east. We strike there. By our number we could take down…half of them before we fall."

His raydrics lined up before him. This was going to be their final stand.

"For the glory of Glastheim!"

Kael charged, followed by his division. The minoruses in front of them roared in chorus then charged at them.

The raydric-knight kept his sword in the air and found the nearest minorus. His broad sword exploded with flames as the blade struck the bull-creature's hide. In return, the minorus raised its hammer for a killing strike. This was going to be the end…


	16. Chapter 12: Silver Reflection

_**To M1-Astray Zero: **You never told me you were a female. I managed to read your bio just yesterday. So, just finish Catherine Norixis first before starting another one. See you in Izlude on Saturday. _

**Chapter 12: **Silver Reflection

"Lord Knight, this area is lost already."

A raydric noticed Necron practically crash into the assembly halls. The structure was surrounded by undead and the lord knight had the evidences that he was hacking through them before entering. He was covered in blood. Behind him, the gates were being battered by colossal hammers.

"Is everyone here?"

All the raydrics, raydric archers, along with non-raydric knights, wizards, and priests had gathered in that hall earlier when the battle standards were directed there.

All the commanders gave their salute. Necron took his place in front of them and waited impatiently for the gates to be completely knocked down by the minoruses outside.

"May fortune smile upon us, soldiers of Glastheim. Open the gates, now!"

As if on cue, the gates shattered and the hulking figures of the minoruses started to lumber towards them.

"For the glory of Glastheim!"

The raydrics raised battle cries and charged first. The knights and raydric archers followed.

Necron concentrated on a skill he learned as he charged outside. His zweihander started to course with golden energies. The lord knight swung the heavy sword at the nearest minorus. The black blade cut up the bull-creature's hide effectively down the lower front, knocking it backwards.

A huge hammer waved in front of him, barely missing him by inches. The lord knight raised his glowing black sword and slashed downward, hitting the next minorus in the left shoulder, cutting off its arm.

Soon, the night skies were ringing with the dying roars of minoruses and majoruroses. Necron smiled to himself and plunged his elunium arm straight into a collapsed minorus's chest, spouting out jets of blood from the wound.

From the corner of his eye, the lord knight saw raydrics being swept off the ground or pulverized by the bull-creatures' hammers. Necron rushed to their aid but that was when a majorus swung its hammer on him.

"Lord Knight, get away please!"

An explosive acid bottle flew above Necron and crashed on the majoruros's face, setting its hair on liquid fire. The lord knight sighed out of relief and waved his glowing black sword at the creature's red hide. The zweihander struck true, cleaving off the majoruros's' right leg; spraying more blood on his battered armor.

Behind him, Farina was desperately throwing acid bottles at the minoruses and wraiths while a green-haired lord knight was impaling any monster that got too near to the blonde merchant. This lord knight showed signs of nearly being hit by the merchant's crude throwing.

"Lord Knight Arkyhm? But what about Salendriel and the others?"

The green haired lord knight withdrew his lance from a minorus' chest then faced Necron with a forgiving look. Another explosive acid bottle flew past the younger lord knight's head, missing it barely by inches.

"Everyone else is dead and Salendriel along with a division of knights are holding back the newly summoned demon Baphomet."

"Baphomet?"

Necron ducked a blow from a minorus before sprinting close to Arkyhm.

"And you just left them there? To die?"

"No, he ordered me to go and assist you upon knowing that I'll die if I stayed with him."

"Um…Lord Knight?"

Farina nudged him on his arm then pointed to an archer behind her.

"He told me that Kael's division was wiped out and…and the enemy is mustering new forces in that area."

Necron looked at the archer which he knew almost instantly that was from Kathris' division. His clothes were tattered and were full of blood. If Kael's division was overrun then…

"7th Knight Division and 4th Priest Division, on me! The rest of you, hold the line until more reinforcements arrive."

The knights and priests flocked towards the lord knight. Their commanders had strapped battle standards to their mounts. Suddenly, a wraith crash-landed beside Farina. Arkyhm rushed to her and raised his spear…

……………………………………………….

'Necron…if you don't bring more troops here soon, I'll have your armored hide for a rug.'

Kathris clutched the wound in her leg. She had received a long and narrow cut from a soldier skeleton that she impaled a second later. There were no priests around and their only protection was the watchtower but the structure was knocked down by minoruses not long after all the raydrics were eradicated.

She and her division were forced to vacate the tower not long after.

A khalitzburg whirled its sword at one of Kathris's remaining hunters, cutting his body into two halves. The rest of the hunters had already run out of arrows and were being dispatched by dagger-wielding skeletons.

"Get inside somewhere, everyone! It's not worth dying here!"

Without warning, a blade cut up the huntress's upper back, gouging deep across it. She managed to catch a glimpse of a group of incoming knights before falling.

……………………………………….

Necron withdrew his zweihander from a minorus's chest sideward. The bull-creature's blood cascaded down its heavily built torso before it collapsed. Beside him, Arkyhm raised his lance and whirled it around him, sending numerous undead flying backwards. Since it was dark, the green-haired lord knight's spear nearly hit Necron's forehead.

"Watch where you swing that thing!"

"I'll be careful this time."

That was when a dreadful roaring sound filled the night skies then was drowned by the dying screams of at least a dozen soldiers and blades rending flesh.

"Farina, we need light! It's too dark! Now!"

Necron knew that fire was next to useless when used on the bull-creatures but it was the only way the merchant could help.

"Y-yes Lord Knight!"

From behind Necron, Farina hurled an explosive fire bottle at the source of the sound. The bottle hit something and broke, spreading burning volatile liquids on its contact.

"You! Fire doesn't hurt these…Never mind…"

The fires from the explosion were bright enough to reveal the surroundings. The screams came from a majoruros and a group of priests that were crushed by its hammer. Farina's explosive had stunned a minorus that was hit squarely in the face. The two lord knights had the look of relief after knowing that the merchant had hit her target without mistakes. In the dark, it was lethal to have an alchemist trainee throwing explosives wildly.

"Well, Lord Knight?"

Necron looked at the dark figure of Arkyhm.

"What do you suggest?"

"Go, Sir Lorthiras."

Necron ran towards the block where Kael's division was supposed to be assigned to. Arkyhm readied his lance and charged. The green-haired lord knight felt the blessing energies of holy magic as the priests endowed them on him.

The majoruros was quick to notice the lord knight and it swung its huge hammer at him. The colossal weapon smashed into an invisible barrier that surrounded the lord knight. Arkyhm pointed the oridecon tip of his lance at the red-skinned bull-creature's belly and lunged at it. The metal shaft buried deep into the tough hide. The green-haired lord knight drove it deeper and tilted it to destroy the important organs.

Not far away, Necron was almost at his destination but was continuously being intercepted by wraiths and skeletal warriors. His heavy black sword was already covered with rotting flesh and blood.

More undead were coming from all directions. Necron inhaled deeply and a nimbus of strange red energies covered him.

The zweihander that was still glowing with golden energies cleaved off a khalitzburg's body in half then impaled a minorus. The black blade then slashed through a swathe of skeletons.

Before the lord knight could regain his stance, warp portals popped out and brought in more undead that ranged from soldier skeletons to wraiths. Even desiccated corpses clad in scarlet clergy robes with wooden crosses arrived out of nowhere.

Necron held his zweihander tight. There were far too many than what he could handle. The lord knight had several deep wounds and scratches already and a little more would already finish him off. It was easier on his part to withdraw…

"No. I am a Lord Knight. I mustn't give up."

"We can take the rest, sir!"

The dark-haired lord knight looked behind him. Divisions of raydrics clad in armored robes alongside non-raydric knights had gathered behind him.

"The raydric-wizards. It's about time…"

The dark-haired lord knight signaled the charge. Spears of fire and ice rained down on the wraiths. The knights hacked their way across the skeletons and floating corpses.

Necron raised his zweihander for a killing stroke and swung it down on an injured minorus' head.

"Lord Knight Necron! We found the raydric division commander."

The dark-haired lord knight approached the one who called him. This was going to be quicker than he thought. The knight pointed to a raydric-knight that was being carried on a stretcher.

'Kael?'

"Well, Lord Knight?"

"And the sub-commander of the hunter division on this area?"

The knight looked around him. The undead were already retreating.

"All the commanding hunters except the Hunter Commander himself are alive. And the Raydric Commander…he just might make it."

Necron nearly let out a sign of relief. The red energies that covered him had dissipated already. Suddenly, a loud roaring sound rang all throughout the area.

"Lord Knight, khalitzburgs!"

The dark-haired lord knight stared in horror at the newcomers.

"No…these…aren't khalitzburgs."

Gigantic skeletal monstrosities were marching towards their position. They looked very much like khalitzburgs but they were a lot more terrifying. What even made them more horrid was the bright red hellfire that covered their armored skeletal bodies and warblades.

"Damn, this was uncalled for! Fall back!"

(A/N): This chapter was made to be shorter so that it won't make an abrupt change for the next chapter.

Some stuff:

**Raydric-Wizards: **Name says it all.

**Raydric-Priests: **Need I say more?

**Red, Fiery Khalitzburg-like Thingies: **Bone constructs made by Abraxil Sovivor. These khalitzburgs are twice the size of normal ones and are bathed in bright red hellfire. Tom Valor's property. No complaints to me.


	17. Chapter 13: Burning Oblivion

**Chapter 13: **Burning Oblivion

"_**Come to my side at once. Obey!" **_

_A towering silver-armored being mounted on an armored white demonic stallion was urging him to do something he didn't know what. _

"_**Have you heard nothing that I said? Is it the champion or Necron Lorthiras? I told you, these people define good soldiers as tools who would throw away their lives just to follow an order!" **_

_Kael stared at his hands. The once-gauntleted fists were starting to feel hollow. Suddenly, the raydric-knight's body slowly began to burn in violet flames. _

"_**Would you rather discard your life for those high and mighty lords or join me and we shall make the knights superior themselves…" **_

"_Superior…" _

_The raydric-knight's body trembled. It was as if he had no body at all. He was burning in flames but he felt no pain or heat. Kael looked at the raydrics and raydric archers around him then up to the silver-armored being. All his soldiers had similar appearances to him. _

"_W-why me…look around you! My army has succumbed to your grasp." _

_The demonic mount spurted out white flames from its nostrils. _

"**_Your army? If these raydrics were your army then it is you who decide their fate. Not Necron Lorthiras or any other. Fed with none other than a special artifact, you are the master piece, perfect form, perfect skills." _**

"_Yes…it is my army. Mine alone…and I am the most powerful of all knights…Even powerful than the Knights of Heaven…" _

_The silver-armored being drew closer. Kael could sense that this demon was amused by his words. _

"_**Then gather your soldiers. We have to eliminate those who oppose your ideals first…or are you too submissive?" **_

_Kael looked around for his two-handed sword. It was lying a few feet from where he was. The raydric-knight was just about to approach it but that was when his flaming gauntlet flew towards the sword and grasped its hilt tightly. Kael looked horridly at his…arm. It was made of violet flames now and could stretch for a few feet. _

"_I am awaiting your orders…my lord." _

"_**Very well, then…my Raydric General…" **_

……………………………………………………

"Raydric what? What the hell…"

Kael sprang in a sitting-up position. The raydric-knight quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in a room that had white tiles for floors and plain walls.

"Infirmary."

He rubbed his eyes for a moment and sat on the corner of his bed. That was all a dream after all.

'That's right. There's no silver-armored monstrosity that's going to drive me insane…'

It was almost like it was real. Kael responded to the demonic knight as if it had actually happened in real life. Not only that, he also gave in to its deal and to turn him into some other raydric thing.

'Raydric General? Kill Necron and…and Champion Osiris was involved in his talks? Stronger than Knights of Heaven? Impossible…'

Kael tried to shake his thoughts from his mind but they simply wouldn't go away. It seemed that they wanted to stay. What even bothered him was that the silver-armored being mentioned an artifact of some sort that he had consumed before. What that artifact was, he didn't know.

…………………………………….

"What are you doing now, Lord Knight?"

Necron stopped walking for a moment then slumped on one of the benches in the lobby. The lord knight dropped his bloody zweihander on the tiled floor and buried his face deep in his elunium arm. He was exhausted after rushing from one place to another and slaughtering undead and bull-creatures.

Farina stared at him and started to examine the two lord knights in that room.

Necron's armor was totally battered and was almost useless. Instead of silver, it was splashed with crimson. Arkyhm, on the other hand, wasn't as exhausted as he was but had the same appearance: bloody mail, spear, and several wounds.

The blue-haired merchant checked her weapons. She still had more explosives but they probably wouldn't be that much useful. All she ever did was just throwing them at a target without even knowing if it will hit or not.

"I'm useless…"

"Did you say something, Farina?"

To her surprise, Necron's supposedly sleeping form sprang to life. The lord knight withdrew his face from his metal arm which happened to make creaking sounds when moved.

"Again? Arkyhm, what did your father do about this thing?"

The green-haired lord knight turned to Farina and smiled.

"Coating karvodailnirol around it. That is…if anyone managed to bring some here."

"I did."

Farina opened her bag and took out a vial of blue bubbly liquids and gave it to Necron. Normally, she would handle things that have something to do with chemicals on her own but she didn't know anything about this lord knight's limb and how it would work.

The dark-haired lord knight opened the vial and poured some of the blue liquids into his elunium arm's star crumb "joints". After letting out more of the fluid, the limb didn't make any sounds when moved.

"Brilliant. Now who said you were useless?"

The merchant reddened. She suddenly felt a gauntleted hand grasp her wrist.

"Yes, my father said your fit for the job right now. You're not a peddling little girl now."

"Ark…"

"So, interested?"

"Ark."

"Farina, I can't hear you when Necron is…"

"Arkyhm, what are you doing?"

The green-haired lord knight laughed to himself. Necron looked at him with a confused look. Farina's face had lightened up.

"I'm sure it's time. Lord Knight Necron, can I go?"

"Glastheim is falling into rubble, it's early in the morning, undead are marching towards this street and a merchant wants to leave?"

"So can I? Please Lord Knight?"

"Look, I'm not Salendriel and wherever you're going, it's not like they'll help us fight…"

All of a sudden, the oaken doors sprang open and a knight entered.

"Lord Knight, outside the building, undead!"

Arkyhm picked up his bloody lance and stood up. Necron did the same.

…………………………………….

A knight screamed when a dagger-wielding skeleton plunged its blades through his neck. The soldier skeleton was then impaled by Arkyhm's lance. The lord knight raised his weapon and drove it down on a floating shriveled corpse. The oridecon tip punched through the undead creature's scarlet robes and stuck out somewhere between where the shoulder blades should be.

'What are these things? And why are they wearing clergy robes?'

From beside him, Necron had also hacked apart another one of those floating red-coated undead with his zweihander. That was when a bright red cloud begun to form in front of them. It seemed to produce loud buzzing and wheezing sounds.

"Lord Knight, those are…"

The red cloud had suddenly begun to spread in all directions. A closer look and the cloud appear to be composed of small, red-scaled winged creatures.

"Hunter Flies? Those are Hunter Flies! Don't get in their way!"

All the knights who heard Necron started to run for cover while others who didn't concentrated more on slaying the floating corpses than the buzzing sound.

The swarm of Hunter Flies soon covered the street and clung to the knights who didn't manage to get away. The red-scaled creatures covered each of the knights' bodies and sank their sharp barbs on their armor which happened to break instantly. Some tried shaking and scraping them off, but their barbs dug into their skin tight and continued to drain their blood.

One of the winged creatures landed on Necron's chest. The lord knight stared horridly at it before pulling it off with his elunium arm. It wouldn't get off at first and Arkyhm had to take out his gladius and stab the creature to death.

"There must be some way to get them out of here…"

"Poison Gas, perhaps? I managed to get one. Farina's handiwork again."

The green-haired lord knight took out a round black bottle filled with what should be the poison gas.

"By the way, did you see our Farina go anywhere?"

"If you have a crush on her, get on with it after we win this battle!"

Arkyhm smiled to himself and pitched the bomb on the open where the Hunter Flies were still draining the downed knights of their blood. The two lord knights covered their noses when the explosive set off, engulfing the street with dark violet smoke.

The lord knights waited for a few seconds for the gas to dissipate and stood up. There was no buzzing sound anymore. All the red-scaled creatures were now lying on the ground, lifeless.

"All dead. Now what?"

Necron didn't know what to say next. That was when more floating corpses came out from the alleys.


	18. Chapter 14: Cloud Burning Red

_**All the readers: **Sorry about that part. I know you're reading this fic but at least try to send a review telling me your opinions and letting me know who else is reading. It helps a lot. _

**Chapter 14: **Cloud that Burns Red

A bloody zweihander fell on the infirmary tiles as a lord knight passed through the halls. Wounded soldiers lined the walls and since there were only a few priests in available, the only functioning ones are running out of healing energy.

The last battle against the floating dried corpses and golden-armored skeletons had lasted for a whole hour and more and more skirmishes broke out during the day. It was currently nighttime right now and tomorrow would be the third day of the battle. No one knows how exactly it will end.

"_Lord Knight Necron, to your left! Minorus!" _

_Necron swung his zweihander to the left where the soldier had directed and the black sword's edge cut off a minorus's finger. The bull-creature roared in pain and brought its hammer down on a retreating group of priests. _

_Arkyhm jumped in and impaled the bull-creature before it can withdraw its hammer. The green-haired lord knight's lance whipped around, gashing out several undead around him. _

_Behind him, a raydric-hunter was sent off the ground after a wraith gnawed on him and rose into the air. Around them, knights and raydrics were clashing one-sided fights with hundreds of knife-wielding beasts and skeletal warriors. Blood could be seen spraying everywhere. _

_All was seemed to go well when another swarm of hunter flies enshrouded over them and started to drain everyone of their blood. _

"Everyone gets a rest here until further notice! No one gets out until its safe."

Everyone had no choice. That area was already overrun by undead and bull-creatures and there were only less than ten soldiers who could fight. Farina had disappeared for some reason and Kathris was still unconscious.

"Two to three of you follow me. I'll check if the background is secure then we'll return."

Necron didn't dare look at everyone around him. It would be a great loss of morale on his part to stare at entire wounded divisions. As soon as the lord knight placed his hand on the door that would lead to the backyard, the red door practically exploded before him.

'By God, how did they…'

…………………………………………

"Lord Knight, get away from there!"

Kael who was holding Necron's zweihander swung the black sword at the wraith that was standing face to face with the lord knight. It was a very crude stroke but the sword was heavy and it was Necron's special ability to be able to carry it with even one hand.

The zweihander tore through the wraith's leather-like body. Necron suddenly got his senses back and grabbed the wraith's grinning skull with his elunium arm's hand. Flames exploded from the bloody gauntlets and incinerated the undead creature almost instantly.

"You'll need this." Kael said when he handed him the heavy black sword.

Necron can't help but smile when more and more people came to the entrance with their weapons drawn. Most of them were still covered in blood but they are soldiers nonetheless. Before the lord knight could say a single command, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the ward next to him. He managed to give a signal to Kael to lead the soldiers before closing the wooden door before him.

"Kathris…what is it now?"

The lord knight pried off what seemed to be the huntress' arms and turned to face her. The red-haired huntress was still pale from the lack of blood.

"Is it safe outside now?"

Necron stared worriedly at her.

"I was nearly decapitated by a wraith. Does that answer your question?"

The huntress examined the lord knight quickly then reddened. Pale as she is, the red line flashed clearly.

"Yes, well…Farina came to me before she left."

…………………………………………….

"Where's Necron? We're sitting ducks out here!"

Kael cleaved off a floating corpse's arm while Arkyhm jumped it from behind and brought his lance down on its lower back.

The undead creature plummeted down on the pavement with a slight thud. The green-haired lord knight pulled out his lance.

"He'll be here soon. Farina's already gone so it's not like he's leaving too."

"Lord Knight, a message from the aristocracy!"

Arkyhm turned to face the messenger, an acolyte whose clothes were full of tears and blood. From his appearance, it was obvious that he was in the middle of a struggle. If he was from the aristocracy then it should say something about Salendriel or Baphomet.

"Go on, we're listening."

"The aristocrat district has fallen and most of the members of the aristocracy were slain. Lord Knight Salendriel and a number of knights still remain and are fighting the demon Baphomet. There was also a random order that all available raydrics that can move are to ward the castle at once. Legions of undead are amassing near the castle grounds."

Kael nodded and raised his gauntleted hand to signal all the raydrics and raydric-wizards around him to rally.

"I need to go, Ark. Could you handle this block's defense on your own?"

The green haired lord knight looked at his lance.

"Salendriel needs my help…"

Something entered the lord knight's mind the moment he started pacing.

"_Go with Necron. He's probably going to take unnecessary risks again and I want him to live through his task." _

"No, I'll have to keep watch on Necron as he orders."

Kael lowered his hand and mounted his dark-colored horse that was tethered in the yard.

"I'll be going then…"

"Kael."

The raydric-knight turned his head at the one who spoke his name, knowing exactly who it was. He spurred his horse to move closer to the dark-haired lord knight who was already holding the zweihander.

"Necron…"

The dark-haired lord knight placed his hand into the folds of his cloak and brought out a round ebony medallion. Kael also took out a medallion but his was silver.

"I remember. These allow us to summon each other when the need is dire."

Necron's medallion crackled with jet black electricity and Kael's emanated white ones.

"And I also know that both of them would break if one of us would perish."

The two knights put away their medallions. Kael pulled his reins and spurred his mount to run at the opposite direction. The raydrics rallied behind him.

"We shall never falter, Necron. I promise you that."

With that, the raydric-knight and his division rode off along the main road to the castle grounds.

…………………………………………….

'How many years has it been, Necron?'

"Raydric Commander, reports show that the undead should be…somewhere in the northern road. They are preparing to launch a frontal assault on the castle."

Kael drew his two-handed sword.

"Then we'll just have to strike from behind them…"

The raydric-knight led his division across several blocks until they were near the road that led to the castle. Every street was either stained with crimson liquid or filled with bloody remains. From where he was, Kael could see hordes of skeletal warriors and hammer-wielding bull-creatures that were lumbering around. They were badly outnumbered and the hulking minorii could send gaps in his group easily.

Kael adjusted the battle standard that was attached on his mount so it could be seen by all divisions coming from various directions. If the other divisions don't hurry, they would be swamped by the undead. It would even be worse if hunter flies strike again.

It was time to strike…

"Blades ready! For the glory of Glastheim!"

Bolts of fire and ice flew at the direction of the undead while raydrics charged from all directions following the battle standards.

Kael's sword met the belly of a minorus. The raydric-knight drove the blade deeper and twisted it. He ripped the hide sideward and withdrew his sword. The bull-creature stumbled backwards and fell on a downed wraith.

The raydric-knight brandished his sword around him and brought down several zombies. Around him, raydrics and raydric-wizards were being ripped apart by wraiths. He spurred his horse to leap and his sword gleamed in the torchlight. The oridecon blade fell on a wraith's leather-like body and was ripped downwards.

His dark horse's hooves fell on a soldier skeleton's shoulder, crushing its left side. The stallion rose up and slammed its hooves into the undead creature's torso, causing the rest of it to shatter.

Kael looked up in the night skies that were filled with bolts of elemental magic and arrows. There were no hunter flies.

'Then with all the Raydric Army heading here, it'll be easy…'

A colossal hammer fell on the raydric beside him. Bloody parts and armor flew in several directions. The wielder of the hammer, a majoruros, waved it at the raydric archers that were positioning to the watchtowers.

Outnumbered as they were, Kael yelled his orders to rally and concentrate on the majoruroses. Arrows and icy spears hailed upon the bull-creature. The raydric-knight looked at his weapon, a bloodstained two-handed sword. If he would charge in close and lunge at the majoruros, he could get killed.

'Someone has to bring it down.'

More raydrics were knocked off the ground by the bull-creature's hammer. Suddenly, he felt something lean on his back. The battle standard's metal pole. It was a flag but it was twice as long as a spear.

Kael pulled the standard pole off his mount's saddle and pointed its oridecon tip at the bull-creature's neck and charged.

'May my aim be true.'

The raydric-knight hurled the pole at the majoruros's neck. It was heavier than a javelin but it was twice as long. The oridecon tip punched through the bull-creature's tough red hide and spouted blood from the point of impact. The majoruros opened its mouth and roared its last as it collapsed.

Kael rushed to the dead creature's neck and withdrew the battle standard.

"Raydric Commander, this position is lost! If we don't move away soon, we're finished!"

The raydric-knight looked around. The castle gardens would be a good point to regroup since all divisions were scattered. Kael tried to spur his horse to run towards the gardens with the standard in the air but it would mean wading through overwhelming groups of undead.

'Oh no…what should I do? If I…wait…'

He turned to the raydric-wizards behind him and drew out the battle standard before them.

"Set the cloth on fire."

The raydric-wizards looked at each other until one of them was hit by an arrow on the neck. One of them held the standard's pattern and heat welled up in it which slowly created fire.

Kael held up the burning standard in the air and whirled it around him, knocking back several undead but leaving the bull-creatures unscathed.

"Rally to the standard! Rally!"

The raydric-knight looked around him. What would be his next move? He saw a raydric-hunter beside him who was holding a crossbow as big as Kathris's. It was probably another who imitated her weapon. Kael handed the standard to him.

"Load this as a bolt. Do it!"

Without hesitation, the raydric-hunter loaded his enormous crossbow with the flaming standard and aimed it at the highest tree in the castle gardens. The flaming bolt flew above the battle, dazing a few wraiths and embedded on the tree which suddenly caught flames. It wasn't a problem though. Glastheim's gardens aren't very vulnerable to spreading fire.

All the raydrics from all directions stared at the flaming beacon then started to rally towards it. Kael smiled to himself and his "brilliant" planning.

"Onwards!"

The raydric-knight spurred his mount to charge and the horse leapt over piles of corpses and armor. If they were going to lose the castle then they will not live to see it fall.


	19. Chapter 15: Knight of Reflections

**Chapter 15: **Knight of Reflections

Kael waved his sword in the air to clear some blood from the edge. It was no sooner that the blade cleaved through the tough hide of more minorii. The raydric-knight spurred his mount to move further into the castle grounds. The horse, however, seemed to hesitate but its rider kicked it on the sides to make it obey.

'I don't blame him…who wants to charge head-on against hordes of undead.'

The raydric-knight raised his sword and whirled it sideward as his mount charged. The two-handed sword struck a golden-armored skeleton on the breastplate and sent it stumbling backward. He pointed his sword between the skull's eye sockets and plunged it deep. The blade punched through its rusted helm and stuck out of the other end.

A hulking figure of a minorus lumbered behind Kael as he withdrew his sword. The towering heavily built bull-creature raised its huge hammer only to have it shattered by orbs of lightning. The raydric-knight saw the minorus left weaponless and positioned for a charge, his two-handed sword dripping with crimson liquid.

The oridecon blade plunged deep into the minorus's belly. Kael twisted the blade and ran it to the side making sure it would rip apart a few vital organs. After he withdrew the sword, the bull-creature stumbled backwards and fell on the grass.

"Raydric Commander!"

Kael didn't mind the soldier who had shouted himself hoarse and leapt above the downed minorus. His sword was driven down the bull-creature's head, letting brain tissues fountain out of the gaping wound.

"Raydric Commander, majority of our troops has breached the screen of undead."

The raydric-knight leapt off the slain bull-creature.

"Send word to the main defense force."

"But the roads that lead to the non-hostile territories are blockaded. We're completely surrounded."

Before the raydric archer could move, a wraith's gaping mouth clenched on his head, severing it completely. The decapitated form dropped to the ground when the wraith hovered farther from Kael's sword.

Another wraith crept up from behind the raydric-knight but he was quick to notice and swung his two-handed sword at it. The blade tore through the undead creature's body and cut it into two neat halves which fell slowly to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, the raydric-knight saw a raydric-wizards being dropped from the air by wraiths and caught by the soldier skeleton's blades. The raydrics who rushed to their aid were immediately peppered by arrows from nearby archer skeletons.

It was pointless to keep fighting in the open since majority of the Raydric Army were still fighting their way to the castle grounds. Kael straightened up the new battle standard he was wielding to signal all the raydrics.

"Pull back to the castle! Pull back!"

Several divisions hacked their way into the direction of the castle walls while walls of fire and ice were being raised around to protect them.

Kael charged to the direction of the castle while his horse trampled upon dagger-wielding undead. The raydric-knight whipped around and whirled his sword in the direction of the undead that pursued him. Flames erupted from the edge of his sword and flew towards the skeletons in the form of an arc. The undead caught the flames easily and were ignited. All the skeletons ran in different directions and collided into more of their kind, also setting them on fire.

'Thank Necron for teaching me that skill…'

More soldier skeletons started to charge towards him. The raydric-knight tightened his grip and followed. He was surrounded by undead. Even if there were raydrics coming from almost everywhere, he was the undead's target and he wasn't going to get off lightly.

"At least I'll die trying!"

The raydric-knight raised his two-handed sword and positioned for a Bowling Bash. The blade struck the nearest skeleton on the chest and sent it flying backwards, crashing into its brethren and shattered.

Kael felt something cut up his side and his back at the same time. Another dagger rent his shoulder. At least every one of the skeletons that pounced on him was delivering blows at the same time. The raydric-knight locked his teeth and tightened further his grip on his bloody sword.

After sustaining at least a dozen more slashes, he managed to position his weapon correctly and whirled it around him. The blade cleaved off several grinning skulls as well as incinerated any bones it touched.

When he had enough space, Kael pulled up the reins and his horse rose and slammed its hooves squarely on a golden-armored skeleton's skull. The skeleton general staggered backward while its left arm broke off. Kael raised his sword for a killing stroke and swung it down, splitting the undead creature apart.

An arrow flew above the golden-armored skeleton and embedded deep into Kael's chest. Right after that, a wraith clenched its large jaws at his sword arm. Kael grabbed his sword with his left hand and thrust it straight into the undead monster's head. Before the wraith could fall on the ground, another dagger-wielding skeleton plunged its daggers straight into Kael's chest. The raydric-knight raised a war cry and grabbed its face with his gauntleted hand and hauled it towards him, letting his sword rip it apart in the process. Suddenly, another arrow stuck to his shoulder. Before him, the hulking figure of a minorus raised its gleaming hammer.

He was badly injured now. Another strike would put an end to all of this…

'**Rise up, boy.' **

The words reared the raydric-knight back to his senses. He quickly made his mount leap to the sides, just in time to avoid a direct strike. The voice, however, sounded familiar. The voice had just come to his mind and was hollow and metallic.

'**No, don't die yet. Raise your weapon and deliver.'**

Whoever said the words was, Kael didn't bother not following. The minorus had to die and he was the only one who can reach it at that point. The bull-creature withdrew its large hammer and prepared for another strike. The raydric-knight raised his sword in answer.

'**Let the blade strike down those who would mock the knights. Let the knights be more superior other than soldiers who would just discard their lives for lords…'**

'Than soldiers who would just discard their lives for lords…'

Those seem so awfully familiar. Kael just can't seem to remember how. He charged and his horse leapt to the same level as the minorus's head. The raydric-knight reversed his grip on his two-handed sword and stabbed it downwards. The blade ripped down from the bull-creature's forehead to its belly. The minorus dropped its colossal hammer on the ground and stumbled backward.

'**Well done. Very well done indeed. It was wise to have you as the paragon of the knights…' **

"Paragon of knights? Just who are you?"

Kael looked around him. Raydrics, raydric archers, knights, wizards, priests, and hunters charged from almost everywhere, slaying any undead or minorii that got in their way. Soon, the castle grounds were littered with the bodies of slain minorii, undead and raydrics. A minorus and a few floating corpses tried to escape but were brought down by overwhelming numbers of raydrics.

'**You will not find me here…but we shall meet soon. Very soon.'**

Kael nearly fell off his mount but managed to hold on. His blood trickled down from his wounds on stained crimson on his horse's dark skin. The raydric-knight had more than thirty wounds and had lost a great amount of blood but he can still ride. But what did the metallic voice mean about him being chosen as some leader? Sure he was a Raydric Commander but something doesn't feel right.

Raydrics began to enter the castle and garrison it. Hundreds of others had gathered outside the walls.

"The entire Raydric Army…"

A small image of a glowing cross appeared below him and suffused him with healing light. It was…soothing. The pain lessened almost instantly and the wounds started to close.

Kael sighed in relief and sheathed his wet sword. Perhaps this person who was mentally speaking to him was someone…powerful. If he meant what he said about him being the paragon of knights then…


	20. Chapter 16: Lawful Void

_**The anonymous reviewer: **Yes, I know that very well but I already mentioned that this is the history of Glastheim based on the present events in Crimson Twilight. Read that fic. Remember that Rune-Midgard's history is neither mine nor Tom Valor's. This is how we would like it to have happened and Glastheim did not fall before elves. It fell before the Lord of Death and Baphomet. Crimson Twilight is perhaps the most influential fic in this section so I'm receiving instructions from Tom to write history BASED ON HIS FIC not the ACTUAL HISTORY of RUNE-MIDGARD. Well, thanks for the review anyway._

**Chapter 16: **Lawful Void

"Looks like there's no stopping this…"

Kael sheathed his newly tempered two-handed sword and looked at the surroundings of the castle from the battlements. Many parts of the city were ablaze and smoking while others were garrisoned and evacuated. Majority of Glastheim was still in their control but the undead and other creatures were relentless.

The afternoon skies were clear and the banners of Glastheim were still in the skies. The raydrics wondered why no reinforcements came from Geffenia or the other cities but many knew exactly why there weren't.

Before the raydric-knight could return to his quarters, the metallic voice entered his mind again.

'**Is stopping this bloodshed why you're fighting? If so, then let me show you the easiest way. Fight the reasons that make you fight.'**

"That is purely none of your business, whatever you are."

After shaking his head, the metallic voice still kept coming. It simply won't go away. But at some point, it was right when it had first spoken to him during the last battle.

"Just what do you want from me?"

'**I want you to listen. Did you choose this way to die or is it Xamiur or Lorthiras? If you made the decision for the raydrics then this battle would have ended early with you as the victor.'**

"You…"

'**You are young. You will never get my logic if you deny the truth. Had the raydrics made the decision, you should have never lost so much. But who listens to a raydric? You are made to fight. To exterminate the elves and serve examples to those that may rebel. It is you who wiped out majority of the elves instead of the fools you bow before. But never worry. I will soon come to change the fate of the raydrics especially you, commander Lukerion.'**

"W-what? Just what did you…?"

Kael wondered what the voice meant. He was a raydric-knight and had been winning constant charges against undead forces or minorii but why would the voice want to change everything? If he had done anything he would have thought was good, would this battle ended in triumph? True, they were bent to serve those lords who are superior and progressed but what the voice told him was far deeper…

……………………………...

"The raydrics can ward the castle. You can return to your posts now."

A number of knights saluted before Necron and rode off. The dark-haired lord knight put away his zweihander and started to make his way towards the southern keep. Around him, people were piling up fallen undead and burning them. Just before that battle, the street was filled with skeletons and sword-wielding undead warriors but divisions of knights surrounded them.

Hour by hour, Necron has been leading his knights against hordes of undead and won. Nearly everyone was pretty sure they would win this whole thing under the banner of the lord knights and the Raydric Army.

The dark-haired lord knight wiped away some blood from his elunium arm that he had been using to either impale or incinerate undead. It had been months since Salendriel had cut off his arm accidentally during his Lord Knight test. What was bothering the lord knight was what could have happened to his mentor.

"_Hurry up, Necron. Our success is a must now go!" _

_Salendriel blocked a blow from an elven lord knight and tiled to the right. The auburn-haired lord knight swung Khatzbalger from below, the sword barely missing its target by inches. _

_From a short distance Necron watched as the two clashes with each other, his bloody zweihander ready to be swung. _

"_What are you doing, boy? You are a knight! Advance ahead and slay their lords before they regroup!" _

"_But what about…" _

_Salendriel ducked another blow and turned to the black-armored raydric-knight. _

"_That's an order!" _

_Necron gave a salute and charged deeper into the mines where bodies were littered all over. After going past several pathways, he could still hear the sound of oridecon clashing. The commander's halls were just close by…_

_The raydric-knight spotted the entrance and swung his sword at it. Flames exploded from the black blade's edge and the oaken door shattered. He charged in but was unopposed. _

_After the dust cleared, the elves that were waiting for him in the commander's halls were…frail. Most of them were leaning on the walls with blood spilling out of their wounds while those who can still stand were staring at him in horror. The others were simply children who were cowering behind the furniture. _

_Zweihander was raised and Necron charged…_

"Salendriel…"

Necron broke his reverie. That time the elves were defending the coal mines in an attempt to delay Glastheimian forces from reaching Al de Baran. Salendriel had faced an elven lord knight and defeated him while he charged deeper into the caves and killed all the elven lords, peasants, and children. Salendriel, however, didn't bother killing non-combatant elves. If the war was called Elven Extermination, then he wasn't doing his…job correctly.

"Lord Knight, a message from the castle!"

The lord knight whipped around. The raydric who spoke to him was full of blood and half his face was wrapped in bandages.

"Go ahead."

"It's khalitzburgs! The castle is under siege by khalitzburgs and many other undead creatures!"

A division of knights formed behind Necron when he gave the signal.

"These battles rage every hour. We have to stop this or all of Glastheim would crumble."

He readied his zweihander and was about to lead the knights to the castle when another messenger, a priest, came to him.

"The subterranean stairway is overrun with wraiths and the scarlet-robed undead. My division was completely destroyed!"

'Damn!'

Necron turned to the second-in-command of the knights.

"Two to three of you come with me. We need to move against the wraiths immediately. The rest of you gather the other forces and ride to the castle."

The lord knight turned to the direction of the stairway chamber. There was no need for him to lead the knights to the castle anyway. Kael can summon him anytime.

………………………………………………………

'**Save your strength. This test isn't for you, Sir Kael.'**

The metallic voice entered Kael's mind as soon as he sliced open a black-robed creature.

"Test?"

A khalitzburg swept its burning sword at retreating raydrics, incinerating them.

"Killing the soldiers you think are going to serve me is simply a test?"

'**Not actually but rather a preparation for my forthcoming arrival…and your claiming of the knights.'**

Kael spurred his horse to charge towards the khalitzburg and raised his sword for a killing strike.

"Raydric archers, concentrate fire on the khalitzburgs!"

It did not need any more orders to make every ranged raydric barrage the khalitzburgs with everything they have.

Kael's sword ripped through a khalitzburg's flaming leg then tore across its torso. The gigantic bone construct lashed at him but its blazing sword fell on the ground inches from his horse. The black mount neighed furiously and staggered away. The raydric-knight kicked it in the sides to keep it from running off.

Silver-tipped arrows hailed on the burning khalitzburg as Kael charged once more. The raydric-knight's mount leapt to the same level as the skeletal demon's neck and whirled his sword at it. The easiest way to bring down khalitzburgs was to knock their heads off.

The bone construct's flaming skull dropped to the ground but its body still whirled its blazing swords about. Kael stared in astonishment. How can this thing move without its head? Before he could react, a rusted rapier crashed on the ground in front of him causing his horse to careen backward.

All of a sudden, black lightning came from nowhere and struck the raydric-priest that was buffing him up.

"All will be for naught, Sir Kael Lukerion, soldier of Glastheim."

Kael stared incredulously at the khalitzburg. It was slowly crumbling. From behind it, the figure of Abraxil Sovivor was standing with orbs of lightning crackling in his hands. The grand high priest's grin was…eerie. Kael tightened his grip on his sword.

"You bastard…"

"Oh, and what do you suppose you are going to do next? Your new lord is arriving this very moment."

The raydrics around Kael charged and yelled furiously at the grand high priest. Abraxil raised his hands in answer and orbs of black lightning bolted towards them. Several raydrics stumbled backwards and exploded after being rocked by several bolts of lightning.

Suddenly, something cut up the grand high priest's arm. Kael withdrew his sword and swung it down once again, this time blocked by an invisible barrier.

"You should have taken the words seriously…persistent child."

Dark electricity sprang towards the raydric-knight's face and sent him flying backwards. Abraxil Sovivor stared at the downed soldier before uttering an arcane incantation. Large pillars of light began to form outside the castle gates.

Kael stood and charged towards the pillars of light. There was something…great and terrible that it was hiding. Something large was being concealed.

The raydric-knight raised the battle standard he was holding on to and signaled all his troops to rally to him. If this was another gateway then it has to be stopped.

"Raydric Commander, something is coming out of the waygate!"

A figure of a creature mounted atop a huge stallion could be seen from where Kael was. From behind him, khalitzburgs lined up before Abraxil Sovivor. This was going to be a bloody stand.

'**Sir Kael Lukerion, the time for your ascension has come. Lead your men to their glorious fate.'**

The pillars of light collapsed at once after the metallic voice rang through Kael's mind. That was when the shrill sound of a demonic stallion's neigh was heard.

The final lines of light vanished, revealing what it has been hiding seconds ago. All the raydrics stopped in their tracks all at once. The…thing was breathtaking.

An armored white stallion began trotting forward. Atop it was a demon clad in brilliant silver armor wearing a cage-like helm. It held a shield with a blunt cross and a beautifully crafted silver lance.

Kael locked his teeth as his mount drew backward. He had seen this before. If this was the thing talking to him, then only a dark fate awaits him.

The silver-armored being spurred his horse to move forward. His cage-like helm hid most of his face as he looked around.

"**Tremble mortals…and despair. Your doom is brought forth to this world."**


	21. Chapter 17: Bleeding Hollow

**Chapter 17: **Bleeding Hollow

"Blades ready!"

Kael bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on his sword. The silver-armored being that waited before them and the large number of khalitzburgs that lined up behind Abraxil Sovivor was evidence enough that this would be the bloodiest battle the raydrics would ever be in.

The raydric-knight's mount neighed furiously when he rode in front of the rag-tag divisions of the Raydric Army. Almost every commander has fallen and he was the only one had the standing of being superior.

Every raydric raised their weapons in answer. For some reason, the khalitzburgs didn't move at all nor did Abraxil Sovivor. The silver-armored being's white mount trotted unmindfully.

"For the glory of Glastheim!"

Kael's horse charged, the entire Raydric Army behind him.

"**All will be for naught…"**

The silver-armored being raised his silver lance and spurred his horse to meet the raydrics.

Soon, its figure rose into the air and the silver lance shone in the dusk skies. The white stallion's neigh rang through the air as its rider whirled the spear, sending several raydrics flying. It was not a second longer for the rider to recognize the boy that was raising the standards.

"**Don't be impatient, Sir Kael. You lead your forces to their own doom this way." **

The raydric-knight locked his teeth in anger.

"You bastard! Just what do you want?"

The silver-armored being brought his lance down on a raydric-knight and flung the impaled form into a band of raydric archers before turning to Kael.

"**You will learn soon after you save your forces. Surely, you know the method since I have told you before." **

A raydric fell on the ground beside Kael. The soldier had half his head broken off.

"_**Come to my side at once. Obey!"**_

Kael stared at the silver-armored being in astonishment. He knew it! This creature could only be…

"Lord of Death!"

The raydric-knight yelled the name as his warcry and charged. The Lord of Death glanced at him before letting his white mount launch him into the air and swept down on several raydric priests.

"**You observe well…just as what Abraxil said you should." **

A raydric-hunter fell dead as soon as the Lord of Death withdrew his lance.

"**As you should know, the artifact given to you by him was a present from me so I can contact with you…and it worked well."**

Kael remembered the time when he received a package from Abraxil Sovivor. The stone sort of crumbled when he touched it but he didn't know what it was for.

"**I will show your forces to their victory despite your great city's near fate. Are you willing to listen?" **

The raydric-knight's sword hand shook in anger. He looked around and more bloody armored corpses were flying in all directions. There was nothing they could do…

"Stand down! Everyone stand down at once!"

With the standard raised, all the raydrics withdrew from the Lord of Death.

"**Excellent…" **

The silver-armored being stationed himself somewhere where all the raydrics could see and hear him.

"**Listen to me, all those who fight for the raydric army in the name of fanaticism and fervor." **

Kael kept his guard up. This was no jest.

"**All of you have shown me a grand display of power after you claimed victory over the elves. It would be a total waste to have to slay every single one of you." **

"I lead my army to defending what is dear to us, demon."

"**Is this the fate you chose, soldiers of the Raydric Army? Or do the clergy do all the decisions? Had you made the decisions then all of this slaughter could have been avoided. So, who listens to you? Are we born for a single purpose, to fight for those frail weaklings that serve as our commanders? I have come…to change the fate of all of you glorious warriors! Not anymore must you bend your knee to the people who think are superior to you! Those who would never comprehend what you have ever endured. Fight by my side and we will subjugate this world of Rune-Midgard. All will be under the power of us, the soldiers! Discipline will win over greed! Efficiency over pride! The greater glory before self-aggrandizement! Once this world is under my grasp, I will make this heap of rubble of a city great again. So what shall be your fate…? Pledge your allegiance to me…"**

All the raydrics began to speak in whispers then all of a sudden, a yell of agreement followed.

"Our allegiance is with you, Lord of Death!"

"It was us who won the war with the elves, not Haldivas or the others!"

"We would rather rally behind you than fall along with Glastheim's disgrace!"

The Lord of Death lowered his silver lance and spurred his mount to move forward. His cage-like helm slowly turned to Kael.

"**See how the army sways to me with a thunder of acknowledgement. How about you, Kael Lukerion? It is a greater honor to lead the new raydric army than stay with what is left of Glastheim's defenders." **

"You are…right…"

Kael held his medallion and turned his head to the silver-armored being.

"I ride with you, my liege."

"**Then you and you're army's ascension awaits." **

The Lord of Death raised his silver lance which gleamed in the dusk sunlight then chanted an incantation.

Bright purple wisps of smoke appeared and began to snake around the metal shaft. After a few more seconds, the same purple smokes appeared and circled all the raydrics except Kael. Dazzling violet orbs of light soon coalesced and shrouded over the entire raydric army.

Kael watched from where he was. For once he was…trembling in fear. As he watched one of the raydrics, he nearly dropped his sword. Everyone was being…transformed. Bright purple smoke covered their flesh and made it slowly fade. When the raydric's face was covered in the smoke, his face was practically erased, leaving only a floating helmet in its place. The smoke and purple light cleared, leaving only hollowed suits of armor standing on the place of the raydric. His body is no longer visible.

The Lord of Death stopped beside Kael and looked at his completed work. He transformed the entire Raydric Army.

"**Marvel at the sight of your new army, General Kael. The new reanimated raydrics live only to serve you and you shall serve under me as well." **

The raydric-knight backed away from the Lord of Death. This was supposed to be his army? They were all empty suits of armor that can move and kill.

"This is my…army. But I am different…I am human and they are…"

Kael raised his sword in anger.

"How can I command an army I don't even comprehend? I would rather perish!"

"**Oh, but you are the same. Only better." **

The raydric-knight said a silent prayer before releasing his medallion and charged.

A silver lance was raised in the air again only to throw out bolts of purple lightning at Kael. Dark electricity coursed through the raydric-knight's body, throwing him off his mount which was also being covered by purple smoke.

"**One final stand against your own power and you have won…against yourself." **

Violet electricity continued to flow from the silver lance to Kael who screamed in pain. He could feel the energy scorch his skin. No, it was more than just scorching. It was erasing his flesh off.

"No…it is all pointless. Whatever is going to happen to the Raydric Army, it won't make a difference…It won't!"

With the last ounces of his strength, Kael hurled his sword at the silver-armored being which caught the demon in surprise. The two-handed sword's tip buried deep into his chest and exploded in flames.

The Lord of Death placed his gauntleted hand on the hilt and pulled the blade off.

"**That one almost hurt me." **

More of the violet electricity was launched from the silver lance, forcing Kael to his knees. It was over. The raydric-knight's flesh was soon covered with heliotrope smoke.

"**The Raydric Army awaits your ascension, General Kael." **

"I won't allow it!"

A portal sprang out from behind Kael and a black-haired lord knight emerged from it followed by a red-haired huntress holding a pair of repeating arbalests.

Kael managed to glance at them before the last half of his face was covered with the smoke.

"Necron…run away…"

Necron drew his zweihander. The large heavy black sword reflected the purple flames that soon sprouted out of the gaps on Kael's armor.

"You'll pay dearly for this!"

Both the black sword and the silver lance gleamed in the air and collided with each other. Necron's sword was far too heavy and the Lord of Death pushed it away with his shield and brought his lance down on the lord knight.

The silver weapon unexpectedly bounced off the lord knight's elunium arm. Necron launched himself in the air and raised his zweihander for a killing strike.

"No matter what you did to the raydrics, you won't live to enjoy it!"

The black sword crashed against the silver spear once again. Before the lord knight could react, violet lightning erupted from the tip, hurling him away.

Necron locked his teeth and raised his elunium arm to deflect the energy. The star crumbs that serve as the joints would do well in absorbing the electricity.

"**You…you were also a raydric, Lord Knight Necron Lorthiras. You would do well in my new army."**

"I…."

More of the violet electricity was launched at Necron only to be deflected by his arm as he tried to get up.

"Will not!"

All of the violet electricity was launched back at its caster who withdrew his weapon in astonishment. Before he could make another move, the zweihander had already ripped through his side.

"**Arrogant child. You will soon learn what it means to incur my wrath." **

An invisible force wall pushed Necron backward and sent him careening away. The Lord of Death spurred his mount to move closer to Kael who was already smoking on the ground.

"**Arise, my Raydric General." **

Kael stood up and stared at his bloody gauntlets. Necron looked at him in horror from where the lord knight was.

The raydric-knight slowly turned around and what was left of him was…horrid. His flesh had all melted and turned into nothing but heliotrope smoke. What was more grotesque was that his face had become nothing more than an orb of gas that had two spheres of amethyst that serve as his eyes.

"As you command, my lord."

His voice was metallic and cold, closely similar to that of the Lord of Death. Necron and Kathris stared in horror as the new Kael straightened and walked towards the silver-armored being.

"**General Kael, I order you to eliminate this obstacle." **

"Thy will be done…"

The black horse that served as his mount landed beside him. The Raydric General looked around for his sword and the orbs that served as his eyes flashed. A two-handed sword lay on the trimmed grass and he pointed his palm at it. The bloody gauntlet sprang and stretched in a line of violet smoke then grabbed the sword before returning to its original length.

Kael mounted his spectral horse and raised his sword.

"You must all die as per my lord's orders…"

A loud neigh of his mount rang as he charged. Necron stared in astonishment at the charging Raydric General. It was like his body was made of purple flames. He couldn't just swing his zweihander at him. He was his friend ever since he was trained by Salendriel.

"Rise up and face your fate, Necron Lorthiras!"

Those words reared Necron into action and the lord knight swung his black sword, causing flames to explode from it.

"If you are the enemy then…I'll strike you down as I should."

From behind the Raydric General, the Lord of Death charged towards Necron. The lord knight readied his zweihander. His target is the Lord of Death but…

"Necron, we have to go!"

Kathris approached Necron and aimed her arbalests at Kael who was fast approaching.

"But we can't just…"

The huntress launched several arrows at Kael who was hit squarely in several places.

"Look, the entire Raydric Army is at his command now! If we don't pull back soon, we're finished."

Necron placed his hand on the huntress' shoulder. She was looking worriedly at him.

'Damn you Lord of Death…'

The lord knight turned and walked in the portal Kael had created for them before.


	22. Chapter 18: Meteor's Ignition

**Chapter 18: **Meteor's Ignition

A black-robed priest yelled in pain as Necron's elunium arm's hand clenched tightly around his neck. The lord knight tightened his grip and made the gauntleted fingers bury deep into the sinewy neck. His eyes showed no emotion when blood splattered on his face. After the dark priest's scream faded, he withdrew his hand and stared at it for a while.

'Bloodstained…'

The pointed ends on his gauntlet's finger guards were dripping with crimson liquids. His heavy black zweihander strapped to his back on the other hand, was smoking after being waved at the hollow suits of armor that the raydrics have become.

"_Lord Knight Necron, we're completely surrounded!" _

"_Shut the hell up and die if you're too scared!" _

_Necron and a small group of knights were cornered in an alley that was ankle-deep with blood by thirty to forty hollow suits of armor. The lord knight stood in front of the other knights with his zweihander drawn. _

"_These raydrics are making their move, it's over!"_

_The raydrics stood motionless for a second then shifted their heads at the knights all at once. Then, they simultaneously drew their claymores and charged without missing a beat. _

Some time at the Elven Extermination war, the mere mention of "raydrics" would encourage the soldiers to fight on. Now that the raydrics were nothing but hollow suits of armor, it was a different story.

"_Damned beasts!" _

_His zweihander sliced through a raydric's helmet and sent it flying. Flames exploded from the black edge as it was swung towards a squad of raydric-hunters. The lord knight was surrounded with the bloody corpses of his men yet he continued to hack through the screens of empty walking suits. _

"_You unforgivable…" _

_Zweihander's tip stuck out of a raydric archer's breastplate. _

"_Damned bastards!" _

_The perforated armor was hurled at a group of raydrics who stumbled backwards. Before they could get up, roaring flames shrouded on them. _

_Necron was covered with wounds all over but he smiled in triumph. Hundreds of broken armor pieces lay scattered like leaves everywhere. The lord knight bent down to pick up a raydric-knight's helm but that was when black-robed priests from Abraxil Sovivor's lackeys came out from warp portals. _

"Let it all end already…"

Necron's gauntleted fist struck a dark priest's head with much force from the star crumbed joints that it was knocked off. An orb of what seemed to be Holy Light exploded against his back. The lord knight turned around without showing any signs of pain.

"Die!"

He yelled as his battlecry then charged. The dark priest that had cast the spell stared at him in astonishment. The lord knight was covered in so much blood yet he kept dismembering any enemy he sees.

Light coming from the lantern posts reflected on the elunium hand as it stuck out of the black-robed man's head, spraying away brain tissues.

Another orb of light struck Necron on his side. The lord knight dropped the impaled form on the ground and turned to the attacker. His gauntleted hand glowed with blazing fire. The arm was all elunium and star crumbs but his hand was flesh and could feel. Necron, however, did not feel the flames his gauntleted hand was holding nor did he feel anything when he scorched off the dark priest's skin and dragged his organs out.

The lord knight dropped the bloody organs before the flames in his hand died out. He looked around for more dark priests. It was in the dead of night and the only light came from the lantern posts.

"Come now…let me kill you quickly."

Necron turned to the dark priest he found cowering behind an upturned cart. His zweihander was already in his hands as he approached. The dark priest trembled more violently as he listened to the lord knight's loud footsteps made by his greaves.

"That's right…die violently…"

The black-robed priest's painful scream was cancelled out when the lord knight swung his heavy sword at his head, cleaving his body into two vertical halves.

"Suffer…like what your lords made the raydrics undergo…"

Blood trickled down zweihander's edge as Necron placed it on his back. There was no need to use the sword all the time when his arm was just as deadly and more efficient.

"Yes…suffer like the raydrics…"

"_Is that what it is now, Necron Lorthiras, soldier of Glastheim?" _

_Kael's burning form atop his spectral horse looked at him. His amethyst eyes flashed. _

"_It's because you are a lord knight." _

Necron shook his mind empty of memories of that day's battle. It had been a day since the Lord of Death blasted Kael with continuous heliotrope lightning, turning him into the abomination called Raydric General. Since then, the city's streets were crawling with raydrics out for blood.

"You'll pay dearly for this, Lord of Death…"

From where he was standing, he could see a figure clad in the brilliant silver mail of a lord knight but wasn't as bloodstained as his was.

"Lord Knight Salendriel?"

"Necron! Necron, are you mad?"

Necron realized whose voice it was.

"Ark…"

The figure of Arkyhm approached him. The green-haired lord knight looked at him in astonishment.

"Necron, what were you doing here? You're a stone's throw from hostile territory and…what in blazes were you doing?"

It didn't take longer for the younger lord knight to notice the disemboweled corpses littered around.

"Ark…was there a report of Lord Knight Salendriel's location?"

"Considering your condition, I can't let you go out on reconnaissance especially in the middle of the night!"

"Answer me!"

"No…we haven't found any signs of him in the safe areas."

Necron nodded and started to walk towards the barracks. Arkyhm looked at him in unease.

"Aren't you going to find him?"

"It's hopeless…"

Arkyhm turned to the bloody corpses scattered everywhere. It wasn't common for Necron to fight as brutally as this…

'Necron…don't undergo what you shouldn't.'

………………………………………………….

"Are you feeling alright now, Lord Knight?"

Necron had his armor rebuilt and since sleep wouldn't come to him, decided to try to check the number of supplies available in that region. Kathris was following him closely behind, as if she was observing him.

"All is well…"

The lord knight seemed so calm all of a sudden. Everyone from the order of lord knights knew how Necron's attitude changes from one battle to another. Soon, he found himself in one of the supply rooms. It was close to being empty since only a few crates were stacked inside.

"You're still following me, Kathris? I'm alright now…"

"Hearing that makes me glad…"

"What the…"

The lord knight whipped around but the huntress wasn't there in the tent.

"I'm right here, stay calm. I'm not going anywhere…"

From behind him, the figure of Kathris stood still. The huntress looked at him hungrily…as if she wanted him badly.

"Kathris, it isn't like you. What is it you want?"

Suddenly, the room slowly began to darken. Necron placed his hand on zweihander's hilt. Even if this was Kathris, he wouldn't allow any harm on the unsuspecting civilians or whatever she's up to.

"Necron, don't…I just want to…"

The red-haired huntress slowly approached him. Necron drew zweihander from his back and took a defensive stance. Kathris was emitting some sort of aura that was…eerie.

"You what? This isn't the time for anything."

For some reason, the lord knight wanted to toss away his heavy black sword. The huntress approaching him looked…lovely. Her lips seemed more pleasant and her waists looked a lot finer. Her breasts appeared to be well formed than before…

"Hold me Necron…"

"W-wait! What are you…?"

Zweihander slipped off the lord knight's grasp when Kathris threw herself at him. The huntress placed her arms around him, his silver armor preventing any other contact.

"Make love to me…"

'Damn, what is she trying to…oh shoot!'

Kathris's clothes slid down to the wooden floor and her half-naked form clung to Necron tightly. She was forcing him to the ground.

The lord knight raised his hand to scrape her off but he was feeling quite relaxed and dismissed the idea. After nearly going insane in one bloody fight to another, it was simply what he needed. He could just…

"Necron, no!"

The door practically exploded and a barrage of arrows flew towards Kathris. Necron suddenly sprang into action and clenched his elunium hand around the red-haired huntress' neck.

"And to think I actually liked it!"

The lord knight tightened his grip and managed to pull her off and held her between him and the arrows.

"Necron, get away from her!"

Another red-haired huntress emerged from the downed door and aimed her enormous crossbow at the one Necron was holding with one hand. They looked exactly similar to each other.

"Kathris? Just who is…?"

The lord knight kicked zweihander off the ground and caught it with his free hand then pointed it at the huntress he was holding in front of him.

"Unforgivable."

As if on cue, a pair of bat-like wings sprouted from "Kathris's" back and her nails started to extend to terrifyingly long talons.

"You're a succubus!"

Zweihander's tip stuck out of the demoness's back before she could lash her claws at Necron. The lord knight hurled her away.

"Kathris, finish her off!"

The red-haired huntress aimed her large crossbow at the succubus's impaled form and launched a large bolt at it. The demoness vanished in a wisp of smoke as soon as the heavy oridecon tip punched through her skin and smashed through her bones. The room had started to turn brighter now.

Kathris looked at the lord knight beside her. He was astonished.

"Necron…look, I'm sorry for this but…"

Necron put away his zweihander and placed his hand on the huntress's shoulder, trying his best not to squeeze her too tight. His grip alone is terrifying.

"It is I who should apologize, Kathris. I was too confused with all that's going on."

"I know and I was supposed to be guarding you."

The huntress leaned closer to him and held him in a tight embrace. A slight smile crossed Necron's face.

'I'll keep that in mind…'

Kathris looked up at Necron's face. Tears were starting to form on her eyes.

"You're mine, Necron. I won't let anything steal you away."

The huntress's lips were closing in on his. Necron was further surprised when he felt the softness of her lips as they touched. He felt the warmth all throughout him then Kathris kissed harder and he "returned the favor".


	23. Chapter 19: Forceful Bondage

**Chapter 19: **Forceful Bondage

"**General Kael, a pleasure you could make it…" **

The Lord of Death's metallic voice never did strike any fear or grief at Raydric General whose gemstone eyes flashed menacingly.

"**It is an hour past dawn and the enemy is still weak. Take a select band of your soldiers and ride to the abandoned monasteries. Taking that position is a vital spot." **

Kael's amethyst eyes remained fixed on the silver-armored being without showing any signs of movement. The Lord of Death became impatient.

"**I see, General Kael. I take that he is your friend, another hindrance to your path to power? Well, we'll just have to remove the opposition."**

Raydric General's flaming gauntlet rose into the air while the rest of him clambered atop his ebony spectral horse in a spider-like motion. A band of raydric-knights saluted altogether atop their own mounts.

"Their eagerness alone is astounding, my lord."

"**And they are yours to command. You'll have your first taste of commanding them right now." **

Kael's blazing sword appeared in his gauntlet while he turned in the direction of the monasteries where he'll probably meet Necron again. He knows that the lord knight is there and would be a perfect target to test his new abilities as the Raydric General.

'I wish we could fight under different circumstances, Lord Knight Necron, but I am Raydric General and your existence is my obstacle.'

After riding past the ruined buildings along the dimly lit bloodstained streets, Raydric General made his mount whip around to face the soldiers following him.

"Twelve in all…Enough to bring down a lord knight."

Raydric General's burning figure turned to the direction of the monasteries again and spurred his mount to move.

The smoldering old structure was attacked by khalitzburgs but the monks had managed to hold them off and escape in time with the help of Champion Osiris and the blonde swordsman that always followed him.

Broken obsidian statues lined up the halls and seemed to shudder when the burning raydric's knights rode past them.

"Scour the area! Secure it before the lord knight does!"

Raydric General's cold and metallic voice echoed along the shadowy halls of the monastery. It did not take long before the loud sound of metal crashing and a ghostly horse crying out loud would follow. The burning raydric knew at once that one of his knights had fallen.

"Show yourself, Lord Knight Necron! Or are you content on letting lapdogs fight for you?"

The eleven remaining raydric-knights gathered around their general. The burning raydric looked around him and knew that they were in a wide-open space full of shadows and broken statues. An ideal place for an ambush.

Raydric General raised his blazing sword once again.

"Flush them out! When you find them, slice them open for me!"

Before a single raydric-knight could move, several explosives flew at their direction, blowing up half of them in a flash of blinding light.

Another explosive crashed on the ground before the burning raydric but this time, it spread grey smoke everywhere.

"Oh, now who's letting lapdogs fight for him, "General" Kael?"

The familiar sound of zweihander slicing past metal followed as the smoke slowly dissipated. Raydric General's eyes flashed as soon as he could see what was happening around him.

Pieces of shattered armor lay scattered everywhere and the figure of a lord knight with a flaming hand was walking towards him.

"Necron Lorthiras…"

Behind Necron were two other people. One was another lord knight but looked boyish and green-haired while the other was a shy-looking blue-haired alchemist.

Raydric General's gaze shifted from the dark-haired lord knight to the other then to the alchemist.

'Farina and Ark? Why would he bring lambs here?'

"Let's end this Kael. It is I or you who shall fall today."

Necron signaled Arkyhm to move away. The green-haired lord knight nodded, took Farina by the arm and led her away.

Zweihander gleamed in the dusk light as soon as Necron raised it parallel to his chest. Raydric General raised his burning gauntlet and sword in answer.

"Do not call me by my mortal name, Necron. Never dare!"

Heliotrope lightning erupted from his gauntlet and launched towards the dark-haired lord knight. Necron had locked his black sword just in time to deflect the electrical blasts but the force alone was making him skid backward.

"This is the hour of the raydrics! Why not come and join your old comrades in arms?"

The dark-haired lord knight tightened his grip on his sword. The lightning coursing through it would likely bounce back to Kael right about now but some would also scorch him at this distance.

"The Raydric Army is dead!"

A blast of roaring flames erupted from the zweihander's edge and made the lightning die out. Necron took a defensive stance and inhaled. The lightning attacks drain a lot of his energy even though it was blocked.

Raydric General's blades glowed with more intensity then all of a sudden, warp portals sprouted from behind him. Out of the portals came hollow suits of raydric armor.

"I have some friends for your pets to play with. These soldiers are sufficed to sweep the rabble aside!"

The raydrics lined up behind him and drew their claymores. Kael raised his blazing sword.

"I've been waiting for this, Lord Knight Necron!"

(A/N): Another really short chapter for the sake of balance. Oh, and Farina has returned but as an alchemist now. Don't ask how she got from Alberta to Glastheim because I'm not supposed to answer that.


	24. Chapter 20: Doubts Concerning Existence

_**M1-Astray: **Please stop spamming me and my mail…well anyway since you asked, I might not be at Tom's beck and call but I chose to work for him. And you might want to speak to alatariel meneldur about some matters._

_**Frosthound: **Glad to hear that. You might want to read Tom's fics too._

**Chapter 20: **Doubts Concerning Existence

"Farina, Ark, get out of here!"

Necron's zweihander glowed with golden energies as soon as the lord knight turned back to the Raydric General. A younger lord knight stared longingly at him before leading an alchemist to the exit.

Kael's mount spurted out gout of white flames.

"Such a noble stand. Ever the true knight you are."

Raydric General turned to the raydrics behind him.

"Seek them out and eliminate them. Your sheer numbers alone is enough."

The hollow suits of armor rushed the opposite direction. Raydric General waited until every one of them was gone before facing his opponent.

Necron's glowing black sword suddenly fell towards his head but instead met his blazing two-handed sword. Raydric General pulled the reins of his mount and spurred it to leap backwards, away from zweihander's blade.

"That petty sword…was given to you by Lord Knight Salendriel, is it not?"

Kael's voice was cold and hollow as ever. Necron's expression turned from emotionless to furious at the mention of his teacher's name.

"Leave him out of this!"

Zweihander was swung towards him again but Raydric General's mount sprang into action and managed to evade the blow. His blazing sword rent the air and practically crashed into the flat of zweihander.

Without warning, strange red waves of light coursed through Necron's body. The dark-haired lord knight positioned for a counterattack at the same time executing it. It was another skill he learned from Salendriel.

Kael staggered backward as the flat edge smashed into his chest.

"Ha, the very thought of the lapdog's owner could bring dire ramifications."

Necron readied his heavy black sword for another strike. If used properly, zweihander can tear through the mass of burning purple armor in front of him.

"_When the enemy is mounted it is best to dispose of his mount first, be it a horse or a pecopeco. But if the enemy is mounted and has something like a wall of fire around him, it is wiser to keep him mounted at the same time knock both him and the mount to the ground. When the guard is lowered, deliver the final blow." _

The lord knight remembered one of the intermediate lessons Salendriel taught him.

'Since Kael is mounted, no wait…he is mounted but if I'm not careful, I'll get singed by those flames. Then I must…'

Impatient, Raydric General raised his blazing sword and charged. Necron shifted his focus from the burning raydric to the ghastly armored horse.

'If both of them are knocked down, I can use the horse as a barrier and Kael will be finished for good.'

"You are going to learn why we are the superior!"

"Not while I draw breath, Kael."

The lord knight pointed the tip of his large black sword at the charging spectral horse which was just about a few feet away from where he was standing. Raydric General pulled the reins to try and avoid zweihander's tip but it was already too late. His horse had plunged straight into the large blade.

"You have forgotten what I'm made of, have you?"

Necron twisted his blade and made it dig deep into the spectral horse's chest then swung it to the sides, causing both Kael and his mount tumbling sideward.

The spectral horse lost its balance and threw off Raydric General from his back. The mount also tripped and fell on its rider.

With Kael disabled, Necron knew that this was his chance. The lord knight raised his zweihander and charged…

…………………………………………..

"So what have you been doing when I was out?"

Farina asked the green-haired lord knight beside her. Ark turned to look at her. A few days ago, she had just slipped away without anyone noticing. Who knows how she got in and out of Glastheim.

"The usual…"

The lord knight fixed his stare at the blue-haired alchemist. She was now clad in the standard alchemy dress from Alberta although she wore a waist-length coat above it. She held a two-handed axe whose blade was shining, a sign that the oridecon was well tempered.

"What? What is it?"

"You're an alchemist now…"

All of a sudden, the looming figure of a raydric appeared beside the ledge on the monastery walls.

Ark drew his lance and looked around. The place outside the monastery was grassy but more raydrics emerged from all directions.

"Damn them! Farina, stay close. Do not let them pick you off."

The alchemist nodded her agreement and hurled an explosive bottle at the nearest group of raydrics.

When it crashed against a raydric's empty helm, instead of spraying gas and fire around, it covered the area with bright moisture. All raydrics that were in the area of effect suddenly had thick layers of ice form on their armor, driving them to the ground.

"Success…"

Upon seeing her new product's effect, Farina raised her axe and charged. Ark looked back at her.

'She never listens doesn't she…?'

The green-haired lord knight raised his lance which glowed in an immense bronze and charged.

…………………………………….

"You are indeed an opportunist…like your teacher was."

Raydric General's eyes flashed menacingly once before he "aimed" his left gauntlet at the enraged lord knight before him. To Necron's astonishment, the purple flames that serve as Kael's arm extended and his burning hand bolted and clenched tightly around his neck.

The flames were searing the dark-haired lord knight's neck guard. Necron locked his teeth and tried to pry it off using his elunium hand but surely it would be useless. Zweihander was slowly slipping off his grip. Suddenly a thought entered the lord knight's mind.

"To hell with you!"

Necron grasped the medallion that dangled out from his armor and concentrated on the warp spell. The other medallion that dangled from Raydric General's neck guard also glowed violently as a warp portals were going to be created under them.

The energy emitted from the spell combusted and instead of creating warp portals at such a close distance, it made the monastery floor quake violently, sending both of them flying backwards.

Energies from the warp were still coalescing on the ground and the next second, exploded, sending blocks of stone flying in all directions and left a crater in its place before the light vanished.

Necron got up and wiped away some blood dripping out of the long cut on his face. On the opposite side, Raydric General was already standing with his blazing sword ready.

"We may never know if there's actually a place waiting for me in the hells."

Kael charged, trampling over his mount as he knew it wasn't going to survive.

Necron shifted his zweihander before him and took an attacking stance then analyzed what his enemy was doing.

'Behind me is a wall and with this position, I am likely to be vulnerable to a Magnum Break or a Bowling Bash. But then again if I attack with a long…wait.'

A burning gauntlet bolted towards him which he barely managed to evade. The lord knight had managed to stride to his side, leaving Kael totally prone to a strike.

Necron swung zweihander in an overhead strike but his sword struck an invisible barrier.

'What the…'

Kael's blazing sword swung towards him, hitting him squarely in his chest. Raydric General withdrew his weapon and raised it again for another strike but zweihander's tip bolted towards him, missing him barely by half an inch. Necron twisted the blade and…

……………………………………………..

"**Wait." **

The Lord of Death pulled his silver lance out of a priest's chest, spilling out blood from the gaping hole.

"**I sense that Raydric General is in risk…" **

……………………………………………..

"Too late, lord knight."

Raydric General clutched his gaping hole in his side. Necron straightened up at full height despite the severe wounds and burns he had. Enduring injuries were probably a lord knight's skills.

"Too late?"

The dark-haired lord knight prepared his elunium arm for a killing strike. Raydric General took a step forward.

"By this time, my lord's raydrics are already marching across your streets. It will be over soon for you and all your vermin."

"I've already sent my main force under the command of Sir Daniel Cypher. Only you are the obstacle now."

That was when a part of the monastery wall exploded and the looming figure of a mounted being appeared…


	25. Chapter 21: Intertwine

Alatariel Meneldur and some other girl at school, these two chapters will be for you.

**Chapter 21: **Intertwine

_That same moment, in the streets of Glastheim…_

"Daniel, your division was ordered to fall back! What in the hells are you doing?"

A huntress yelled to a mounted knight who had just jumped into a band of dagger-wielding skeletons.

"I told you I'm taking them down! I'm not so cowardly unlike someone I've heard of, Inara."

Inara Gibran was the recently promoted commander of the 10th Hunter Division. Ever since the endpoint of the Elven Extermination war, she had been a versatile huntress. Long brown hair fell to her upper back while sharp green eyes glared at the knight.

Daniel Cypher, on the other hand, was a knight and was once charged with guarding the castle. However, since the shortage of soldiers in the war with the elves, he was assigned to the frontal waves.

"Just fall back with Ahrandia and the others. Let me do this!"

The knight's saber spun in his armored hand as he drew it. His horse screeched to a halt as he swung his sword at the nearest undead, cutting its skeletal body in two halves. A barrage of silver-tipped arrows flew above him and tore down the remaining skeletons.

Before Daniel could spur his mount to charge, the towering figure of a khalitzburg landed on the pavement beside him. A bloody rapier gleamed in the dusk skies.

'Damn!'

From behind the knight, Inara aimed her bow at the skeletal monster's skull and launched a silver-tipped arrow that punched through its rusted helmet. The holy metal scorched part of the bone-construct's head.

"Inara, more undead from the west road!"

Daniel didn't bother looking if the huntress heard him and spurred his mount to leap at the khalitzburg while he slashed at the right arm, severing it completely. The skeletal monster stumbled backwards but its left arm raised another sword unexpectedly and swung it at the knight.

'No!'

Before the bloody rapier can reach its target, it bounced off Daniel's shield. The force of the blow sent the knight careening backwards, causing him to nearly fall of his mount. Inara glanced at him before firing at another zombie.

"Let's go! This street is lost! Knight Commander ordered us to…"

Daniel grunted before raising his sword for another charge.

"To hell with him. I receive orders from Lord Knight Necron now…wait, what are YOU still doing here?"

Inara shot an arrow at a wraith, hitting it in the torso and sent it falling to the ground. Before the huntress could answer, a group of floating desiccated corpses emerged with wooden crosses strapped to their backs.

"That's not important right now! Half of my division was destroyed and we're seriously outnumbered."

Behind her, Daniel charged to the opposite direction, to the khalitzburg and swung his saber at the skeletal monster's femur. The leg bone was cleaved apart and the skeletal monster collapsed.

The knight turned and raised his shield protectively above his head then charged towards the floating corpses.

"Fine, I'll watch your back."

"My back's just fine, Daniel."

'Yeah right…'

A flurry of arrows peppered down a few scarlet-robed undead while the knight slammed the flat of his saber into one of them. Flames exploded from his weapon as he whirled it at them once again.

A dozen burning corpses slowly descended when Daniel sprang out of their group. The knight looked back at Inara who was busy launching arrows at the incoming undead.

"It's pointless to go on here. Let's push on to the monastery."

The knight rode off to the direction of the monastery.

"Y-you! Wait…"

The huntress looked around her. The other roads were blocked off not only by undead but also by the large, hulking minorii.

'Can you believe this guy?'

She readied another arrow before turning and sprinting to where Daniel had ridden across. From the corner of her eagle-like eyes, the huntress could see zombies clambering out of the building windows and some of them even had dismembered body parts hanging from their jaws.

After running past a few more blocks, Inara found herself in front of an alley that was splashed with blood all over. Fallen dark-robed priests probably Abraxil's followers were littered all over the ground. Many of the corpses had their heads twisted off with what seemed like a human hand.

"Lord Necron can be as merciless to traitors as this. His right arm is a menace…"

A deep roaring sound suddenly rang through the alley. Inara quickly turned and continued her pace; an arrow was already locked in her bow.

'I'm in hostile territory. That Daniel…'

……………………………………………..

A screen of oridecon-tipped arrows bounced off Daniels shield as the knight charged alone against a band of raydric-hunters.

'Damn, I didn't want to fight them!'

The knight shifted his stance and raised his saber. For some reason, the suits of armor that used to be the raydric-hunters kept firing only to have their arrows bounce off his shield.

'At least they're a lot stupid now…'

He swung his saber at a raydric-hunter wearing a commander's armor. The force of his blow was that of a Bowling Bash, sending the raydric crashing against its companions.

Daniel knew that he had no time to finish all of them now that the monasteries will soon be overrun by raydrics. He knew that other knights would come of course but he had to do his part for the sake of troop morale.

His horse leapt over broken suits of armor and human corpses. The knight scanned the buildings as he rode past them. Upon seeing corpses hanging from the windows he began to wonder why he chose this road when the Knight Divisions used the other path.

All of a sudden, Daniel heard the sounds of at least a dozen more hooves belonging to armored horses from behind him.

"Knights? But how did they…?"

He turned his head to look at the newcomers. They weren't knights.

"What are these things? Of all the luck…"

Six gruesome-looking knights mounted on armored spectral horses rode behind him with their claymores drawn.

"These things are out for blood…!"

Daniel spurred his mount to run faster. He couldn't take six of these creatures alone. The hollow riders also hastened up. Their spectral horses were powerful but weren't bathed in flames as Raydric General's.

The knight's amethyst eyes fixed on the pursuers. They were slowly nearing him.

'I have to reach the monastery soon or they'll rip me to shreds!'

The monastery was still a fair distance away and the monks have abandoned it at the orders of Champion Osiris. If this was going to be a mission to recapture the lost parts of the city then it would be the ideal spot.

The sound of armored hooves echoed across the streets as they leapt over bloody corpses that were scattered around. Daniel tightened his grip on his saber before he saw an intersection.

'I could lose them in here…'

The knight grabbed the reins and tried to urge his mount to turn but that was when he spotted a band of raydrics blockading the road.

'No!'

Before he could react, however, an orb of lightning flew above him and struck a defense turret. The projectile knocked off a large part of the structure, sending it tumbling down towards the "knights".

Daniel saw this opportunity and turned to face the scattered "knights". One of them that had not been crushed by stones charged. The knight whirled his saber at it but the sword met the "knight's" claymore. Daniel withdrew his weapon and slammed his shield into the enemy's chest.

Another "knight" emerged from the dust and charged. Two more followed. Daniel spurred his mount to spring up threateningly to let his saber slice past the nearest knigh-like creature's helmet.

The knight waved his sword about as the recently slain rider collapsed. The saber met the breastplate of another attacker and he drove it down. Before the knight could withdraw his weapon, the last attacker raised its claymore for a killing stroke.

Daniel stared in horror as the claymore fell towards his head. That was when a silver-tipped arrow flew out of nowhere and struck the creature on the helmet and knocked it off its mount.

"Do not be so reckless…"

From behind the debris, Inara emerged with her bow armed. Daniel let out the breathe he was holding and sheathed his saber.

"It was only a moment of weakness, that's all."

"Huh? Look who's talking."


	26. Chapter 22: Pulsation

**Chapter 22: **Pulsation

"Blades ready!"

Daniel raised his saber. Behind him were divisions of knights that had managed to break through the screen of undead that appeared out of nowhere as they always have. In front of them lined a throng of claymore-wielding raydrics. The hollow suits of armor have blockaded them there, on the monastery grounds just as they arrived.

The knight turned his head to look at all the soldiers behind him. They were fewer compared to the massive raydric force before them. Other knights and priests were lined up on the field while hunters and wizards were on the monastery battlements.

"7th Knight Division, to the flank and….what the hell is that?"

Daniel lowered his saber and stared in astonishment. A towering silver-armored humanoid creature astride a white stallion rode in front of the raydrics.

'So that's the Lord of Death?'

The Lord of Death approached them. A silver lance gleamed in his gauntleted hand. He began to speak.

"**All who still fights for Glastheim…I am giving you one ample chance to surrender to my will…or perish." **

Before anyone could react, the battlements and crenellated walls of the monastery were lined with hunters and a hail of arrows rained down on the Lord of Death.

Daniel raised his weapon once again.

'Inara…'

"**Petty fools…you leave me with no choice…" **

The raydrics charged and the Lord of Death raised his silver lance. Sparks erupted from its tip and broke off several arrows before they could hit their targets.

"**Kael!" **

From the screen of charging raydrics coming from almost everywhere, a mounted one emerged. This raydric was filled with blazing purple flames and his eyes were orbs of violet stones.

Daniel looked at it in awe as it rode ahead of the raydrics with a burning sword raised.

"No one is allowed to quit until Lord Necron and the entire wizards come! For the glory of Glastheim!"

The knights charged head on. Daniel's horse trampled down the nearest raydric while the knight swung his saber on another, slicing through its breastplate.

Another screen of arrows brought down several raydrics while shards of icy death concentrated on the eastern flank where khalitzburgs were charging from.

Another raydric collapsed as Daniel withdrew his saber from its helm. The knight caught a glimpse of the burning raydric before slicing past more steel. This raydric had just punched through a group of knights, killing some of them in the process. Its burning sword shone brightly in the air.

'Damn! What is that thing?'

The knight swung his saber at a raydric who was about to decapitate a priest. The oridecon blade cleaved cleanly the suit of armor. Daniel had just taken out his sword from the elunium plate when a charred corpse fell on the ground in front of him. The burning raydric astride his spectral mount had just impaled him.

Daniel fixed his stare on that particular raydric. It wasn't ordinary…it was something more powerful. Beside him, a knight was just thrown off his horse and impaled by a raydric while another leaped in front of him and cleaved his head off.

'I have to do something…'

The brown-haired knight yelled and charged towards the burning raydric who also noticed him and raised its burning sword in answer. To Daniel's surprise, the raydric spoke.

"I salute your bravery, mortal…but it's over."

The voice was cold, hollow, and metallic. Closely similar to the Lord of Death's.

Daniel had just ducked a blow from the raydric and thrust his saber at its helm. The knight twisted the blade and pulled it out.

"Fool…"

The burning sword swung down at him but he had just raised his shield just in time to deflect the attack. The knight's attack was almost useless.

"Who exactly are you?"

The amethysts that serve as the raydric's eyes flashed menacingly.

"I have a name…I was once Kael Lukerion but now…address me as Raydric General!"

"Kael…so this is what you have become!"

"Enough!"

A gauntleted fist flew straight at Daniel's face and flung him and his mount several feet backward. Raydric General's eyes flashed once more.

"Only doom awaits you in the side of mortals! This is the time for immortality's rise!"

Blood sprayed in the air as the burning raydric charged. Daniel braced himself as the burning sword gleamed in the air. That was when an orb of lightning flew out of nowhere and blasted Raydric General off the ground.

"Huh? Where did that…?"

The knight turned to the direction of the one who cast the spell. He sighed in relief as he saw who the caster was.

"Ahrandia…"

Ahrandia Rousse was a wizardress serving as a current acting commander of the rag-tag remnants of the wizards. Long copper hair fell to her back and her sharp blue eyes fixed on the knight. Her hands crackled with magic.

"Then this means…"

More wizards were lined up on the battlements and the field as well. Icy and flaming bolts rained on the charging raydrics.

"Daniel, he's still in!"

Raydric General sprang out from where he was and lunged at Daniel who wasn't prepared this time. The burning blade struck him on his side, barely missing any organs.

"Damn…you!"

The knight's saber was driven deep down the burning raydric's helm once again but it didn't achieve anything, just like before. Another orb of lightning flew towards the raydric and caught him off guard.

Daniel clutched his wound as soon as Raydric General was blasted away again. The pain was excruciating. It was as if the purple flames were still in there, burning his flesh.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a horn.

"Retreat? Us?"

……………………………………………….

Inara launched an arrow at a raydric which fell into a pile of metal before she looked down at the monastery grounds. The knights were retreating and so were the raydrics.

"Retreat? But we were so close…"

"Hunter Commander."

A hunter from her division came.

"We are ordered to move out of here. All cavalry, infantry, and support teams are to head to the interior of Glastheim and regroup."

"Regroup? We already have."

"This group, at least. Majority of Glastheim's forces have been annihilated and the rest were scattered. We'll need all personnel available."

Inara returned her gaze at the grounds.

"Daniel…"

…………………………………………..

"Next time, Kael…"

Necron placed zweihander in his back. His elunium hand clenched and unclenched, ready to crush any raydric that would come close.

"Lord Knight Necron!"

The lord knight turned to see who had called him.

"Sir Daniel…are the forces accounted for?"

Daniel nodded.

"Lord Knight, why are we retreating?"

"Some dolt in the chain of command again…"

The dark-haired lord knight glanced at his forces that were marching towards the cityscape. It was only a matter of time before many more would soon be slaughtered.


End file.
